Profecías
by Jenny Flint
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN]Con Lavos derrotado, Janus ya no es Magus. Pero, mientras busca a Schala, Janus descubrirá que Magus no está muerto. El Profeta aún vive en su interior, esperando liberarse. Janus debe sobrevivir o ser testigo de una resurrección oscura.
1. Prólogo

PROFECÍAS

por  
Jerm

Prólogo

* * *

Janus volaba sobre el mundo muerto cubierto de hielo. Lo que alguna vez fue conocido como Zeal era ahora una tierra yerma de nieve, hielo y sufrimiento. Sin embargo, no le prestó atención en ese momento, estaba concentrado en su vana búsqueda de Schala.

Se había acabado. Él había estado fuera por un tiempo que rayaba en los cinco años. Su búsqueda fue inútil. Janus finalmente admitió que no tenía caso, no podría encontrarla así. Lo mejor que podía hacer era regresar a su castillo.

Su castillo.

Por alguna razón, se sintió arrastrado otra vez hacia él. Aunque Janus no había estado en él desde hace mucho tiempo, se sintió empujado hacia allá por alguna razón que no conocía. Casi como si algo lo estuviera arrastrando hacia allá a propósito.

Ignoró a su conciencia, que le decía que olvidara al castillo para continuar su búsqueda. Pero ya habían pasado cinco años, tenía que regresar por algún día. Si no para detener la búsqueda, al menos para descansar por un rato. Cinco años eran un tiempo muy largo para desperdiciar tu vida.

Pasó rápidamente por una nube, la niebla lo envolvió. Unas gotas de aguas del vapor se condensaron en su traje, provocándole un ligero escalofrío. Y en un momento ya la había pasado, de vuelta al cielo abierto. Tembló, sacudiéndose un poco del agua, pero no toda.

_Esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos, __necesito dejar de hacerme esto, _se dijo a sí mismo Janus finalmente se volvió, deteniendo su vuelo y cambiando bruscamente de dirección. Se dirigiría a la pequeña cueva en la que estaba el portal.

Se había esperado que los portales se cerraran cuando su causa, Lavos, fue destruido. Muy extrañamente, no lo hicieron, aunque ello no fuera del todo malo. Le permitían a Janus explorar el mundo con más libertad, más ampliamente.

Janus volvió a temblar de frío, aun cuando se repetía a sí mismo constantemente que se estaba acostumbrando. Era obvio que no era así, pero todavía creía que si pensaba que era inmune al frío, _podría _serlo. Tristemente, no era así.

Estaba frío. Algunas noches, sentía que se congelaba. El clima de Zeal se estaba poniendo peor cada día. Era obvio que mejoraría con el tiempo y aún más obvio que la humanidad sobreviviría a ello. Aun así, sería duro. Él ya lo había comprobado.

La tierra bajo él desapareció cuando llegó al océano. Desvaneciéndose a lo lejos tras él, Janus pronto la perdió de vista, y sólo el agua y el cielo lo rodearon. La cueva estaba a sólo cinco minutos de allí, pero odiaba estar sobre _demasiada _agua en el medio de la nada.

Tembló otra vez, pero esta vez aumentó su velocidad para impedir que eso volviera a pasar.


	2. Libro I: Falso Profeta 1

PROFECÍAS  
por  
Jerm  
Capítulo 1  
"De vuelta en casa"

* * *

Janus sintió que algo lo jalaba otra vez. Lo estaba arrastrando, casi llamándolo desde el castillo. No estaba seguro de lo que era¿sería él mismo? O tal vez había algo allí dentro. No estaba seguro, pero de lo que _sí _estaba seguro era de la forma más rápida de descubrirlo.

Aterrizó al pie del pequeño y sucio portal del edificio de piedra. No hizo mucho ruido al caminar los escasos metros que le faltaban del porche, hacia la puerta principal.

Sobre él estaba el cielo nocturno. La luna creciente estaba muy oculta por las nubes, pero él conocía el camino. Había estado ahí muchas veces antes, sin importar el tiempo. El castillo había permanecido incólume durante la ausencia de su dueño. Janus estaba sorprendido, había estado seguro de que o Guardia o el clima lo destruirían.

Ninguna de esas cosas había ocurrido, y el castillo siguió perfecto mientras abría la puerta.

Sintió el jalón más fuerte cuando la puerta crujió y se abrió, casi arrastrándolo a la fuerza. Peleó contra el tirón, pero entró de cualquier manera. Resolvería este misterio.

Cuando entró, casi estuvo tentado a gritar el "¿Quién vive?", pero contuvo su lengua, cerrando la puerta tras él e ignorando los braseros gemelos que estaban a los lados. Se encendieron, asombrosamente aún teniendo algo de aceite.

"_¿Qué hago?"_

La voz del niño lo sorprendió, haciendo que mirara a su alrededor fieramente en búsqueda de la fuente. No vio señales de nadie. Un rápido relampagueo de su mente y todos los braseros del cuarto se encendieron. No había nadie.

"_Lo sabrás con el tiempo. Créeme, tendrás un deber muy importante algún día."_

Janus caminó por el cuarto, sin importarle hacerlo en silencio. Sus zapatos hicieron un fuerte eco en el cuarto. Aparte de él, no había nadie más. Aún así, Janus reconoció esa voz. Era Ozzie. La voz vino otra vez.

"_Ven conmigo por un segundo, te mostraré el castillo."_

"_¿Por dónde primero?"_

La voz del niño era muy familiar también. Casi podía localizarla. También podía sentir que ya había pasado por esto. Sacó el pensamiento de su cabeza, necesitaba concentrarse.

"_Por el sótano. Empieza desde el fondo, y dirígete hacia la cima."_

Muy bien. Janus caminó hacia el sótano; mientras avanzaba, las antorchas a su alrededor se encendían por la energía que liberaba de manera inconsciente.

——-

Janus pisó el ultimo escalón, entrando al cuarto grande que era el sótano. Estaba vacío. Ligeramente desconcertado, Janus avanzó, examinando esa zona, donde había intentado invocar a Lavos.

Estaba igual que cuando había sido arrojado de esa época. El portal la había dejado entera, obviamente, pero estaba sorprendido de no encontrar una sola rajadura u otra seña de destrucción. Avanzó otra vez, poniéndose en el centro del círculo de braseros, que de repente se encendieron con llamas escarlatas, haciendo que Janus mirara a su alrededor rápidamente.

"_Voy a terminar con mi asunto ahora. Ustedes tres, mantengan a todo el mundo fuera de aquí mientras me encargo de eso."_

Era otra voz la que llegó desde sus alrededores. Antes de que Janus pudiera decir algo, otra voz se escuchó, era Ozzie otra vez.

"_¿Y qué si mueres?"_

"_No moriré. Ni siquiera Lavos puede detenerme ahora. Nunca asuman que me fui. Siempre regresaré."_

Janus conocía esa voz. No eran voces reales, sin embargo. Janus no sabía qué estaba pasando. ¿Cómo podía estar escuchando eso?

Las voces se fueron otra vez, terminando la conversación entre Ozzie y él mismo. Janus se puso de pie en el centro de las llamas, tratando de decidir qué hacer.

—Hola, Janus.

La voz que vino a él no era una de las anteriores. También sabía que ésta iba dirigida hacia él. Se volvió hacia su procedencia y vio una figura. No podía distinguir los detalles, estaba cegado por el fuego.

—¿Ya lo descubriste? —preguntó la figura.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Janus a su vez, tratando de proteger sus ojos

—Baja tus manos y quédate donde estás. Pienso hacer un trato contigo, pero el trato se irá si desobedeces cualquiera de ésas órdenes.

Janus bajó su mano aprehensivamente, sintiendo curiosidad por el extraño. La figura no se movió, simplemente lo examinó.

—¿De qué trato estaríamos hablando? —interrogó Janus finalmente.

—¿Te gustaría tener de regreso a tu hermana? —replicó la figura calmadamente.

—Imposible —se mofó Janus, y entonces se dio cuenta de algo—. ¿Cómo sabes de mi búsqueda por mi hermana?

—Confía en mí, lo sé —fue la insatisfactoria respuesta de la figura.

—¿Quién eres? —repitió Janus, peleando contra el impulso de atravesar el fuego y averiguarlo por sí mismo.

—Nadie, por ahora. Aún no es momento de eso. ¿Te gusta mi parte del trato?

Las voces que había escuchado antes habían sido olvidadas por Janus, de momento. Ahora estaba tratando de descubrir las intenciones de esa persona.

—Yo recupero a mi hermana. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para eso?

—Simplemente recolectar ciertas cosas para mí.

—¿Simplemente? Si fuera así de fácil, lo harías por ti mismo —Janus empezaba a desconfiar de la figura.

—Esto haciendo esto por tu bien, no por el mío, niño tonto. ¿Aceptas los términos?

—Estoy muy lejos de ser un niño tonto —le recordó Janus a la figura—. No trates de insultarme en mi propio castillo.

—¿_Tu_ propio castillo? —pareció burlarse la figura—. Basta de esto. ¿Aceptas?

—Quisiera saber primero que debo recolectar —dijo Janus, molesto por la descortesía del extraño.

—Un puñado de nieve del cabo norte de Zeal. Regresa con eso y hablaremos más.

Janus miró con una furia sombría a la figura.

—¿Estás jugando conmigo? Me gustaría que te explicaras ahora mismo.

—El objeto es trivial, de hecho, pero recuerda que es para tu propio beneficio, no el mío. Cumple con el encargo y encuéntrame aquí otra vez para que te diga el siguiente paso.

Las flamas a su alrededor murieron repentinamente, el carbón en los braseros se oscurecía. Cuando la luz se acabó y sus ojos se ajustaron a ello, se dio cuenta de que estaba solo.

Esto era demasiado extraño para que Magus lo comprendiera. Aún así, era algo simple, difícilmente merecedor de _no _hacerlo. Le daba una oportunidad de encontrar a Schala, y eso era suficiente para él.

Se volvió y subió las escaleras, retirándose de su castillo. Esta vez, ninguna voz lo persiguió.


	3. Libro I: Falso Profeta 2

PROFECÍAS

por  
Jerm

Capítulo 2  
"Cabo Norte"

* * *

Janus caminó lentamente a la cima del Cabo Norte. No podía entender porqué el extraño querría algo tan vano y fácil de obtener como la nieve. ¿Porqué? Obviamente había algo mucho más profundo en este trato que el extraño ofrecía. Pero Janus no podía imaginar qué.

Cuando llegó a la orilla, escuchó algo atrás de él. Era indescifrable, así que meramente lo ignoró como si fuera el viento. Pero el sonido persistió, y pronto se volvió más fuerte y distinguible.

Eran las voces, habían regresado.

"_Zeal, toda su gloria y riquezas, barridas al vacío por un criatura oscura…"_

Janus reconoció su voz instantáneamente. Se detuvo sobre sus huellas y escuchó ansiosamente. No podía entender esas voces tampoco, ni lo que querían decir ni porqué venían ahora.

"_Tú eras ese niño, Janus. ¿O no?" _

Janus sonrió amargamente.

—No, _ahora _soy Janus.

"_Alguna vez lo fui. Pero ahora soy Magus; Janus está muerto, desaparecido."_

—No he desaparecido —murmuró Janus, discutiendo absurdamente con las voces—. Estoy justo aquí.

Janus entendió de repente lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba dejando que las voces llegaran a él. ¿Porqué haría eso?

_Sólo consigue la nieve y sal de aquí, Janus. Estás recordando cosas desagradables, _se dijo Janus a sí mismo, inclinándose para levantar un pequeño puñado de nieve.

"… _Janus está muerto, desaparecido. Destruido por todo lo que soy y todo lo que he causado…"_

—Cállate, Magus —replicó Janus al aire—. Todavía estoy aquí y siempre estaré aquí.

Tomó un poco de nieve y se incorporó, preparándose para marchar. Mientras se volvía para abandonar el cabo, las voces regresaron una última vez.

"_Eso es lo que tú crees."_

Janus cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente. Sin una sola palabra, se fue. Por un momento, sintió que podía escuchar risas bajas tras él, pero lo atribuyó a su imaginación.

——

—¡Tengo tu encargo! —gritó Janus, azotando las puertas que daban al sótano y entrando rápidamente.

Como era de esperarse, el cuarto estaba vacío y oscuro. Janus ignoró eso y caminó hacia su lugar original, entre los braseros apagados. Había estado así el viaje entero por el castillo, sin dar a las voces un momento para burlarse de él. Aún con su paso rápido, podía escucharlas, hablando a lo lejos atrás de él, y desvaneciéndose antes de que pudiera descifrar las palabras que llegaban a sus oídos.

Janus se detuvo finalmente en el centro de ese _quasi-_templo. Nada se movió a su alrededor, pero se quedó donde estaba, esperando pacientemente. Pasaron vario minutos, pero nada más.

Janus miró con furia al vacío a su alrededor.

—¡Tengo tu "encargo"! — repitió, más alto que antes—. ¡Muéstrate para que podamos acabar con este estúpido asunto de una vez!

"_¿Qué asunto?", _preguntó una voz. Janus casi respondió, cuando se dio cuenta de que no se dirigían a él. Las voces habían regresado. Agitó su cabeza con furia.

—¡Deja las alucinaciones, no me afectan!

"_Un pequeño asunto de asesinato, mi joven aprendiz", _contestó otro, que Janus identificó como Ozzie.

Flash-backs. Eso era lo que estaba pasando. Era solamente el terreno familiar lo que traía cosas a su mente…

"_¿A quién vamos a matar?"_

"_Humanos… ¿Te parece divertido… Janus?"_

Janus sacudió su cabeza al escuchar su nombre. El cuarto estaba oscuro, pero podía distinguir a una figura ante él. Y no era el misterioso encapuchado.

—Ozzie… —dijo Janus con desdén, preparándose para pelear—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

La figura no respondió. En vez de eso, se le quedó viendo por un momento más, y entonces empezó a desvanecerse lentamente. Janus estrechó los ojos, tratando de seguir al fantasma, y después cerró los ojos completamente y trastabilló hacia atrás cuando los braseros se encendieron repentinamente. Janus ahogó un grito por el choque repentino a sus ojos, que escocían por el resplandor repentino. Se llevó la mano involuntariamente a sus dolidos orbes.

—Aquí estoy —dijo una voz familiar desde un lugar frente a él—. ¿Dónde está la nieve?

Janus abrió sus ojos lentamente, ajustándolos al brillo de la luz. Sin embargo, no se ajustarían lo suficiente como para que pudiera distinguir la silueta del alguien frente a él. El alguna vez mago bajó su mano y se irguió.

—Aquí la tengo —dijo fríamente, buscando algo en su capa y sacando un pequeño puñado de ella.

Janus empezó a avanzar para entregársela, pero una mano se tendió ante él, haciendo que se detuviera.

—No te me acerques. Lánzamela —indicó la figura con su mano. Janus miró con furia a la persona, pero hizo como le dijeron. Arrojó el puñado, que atravesó el aire. Empero, se detuvo de repente, con un pequeño movimiento de la mano del extraño.

Magia.

—¿Cómo… —empezó Magus, mirando a la persona con suspicacia renovada.

—Silencio —murmuró sombríamente el extraño, girando su manos y haciendo que el puñado hiciera eso, aún flotando por la magia. La semi-derretida nieve fue liberada del poder, y cayó al suelo y se derritió rápidamente por el ardiente calor de los braseros.

Janus observó calmadamente cómo se evaporaba el agua a los pies del extraño, y entonces se volvió otra vez a la figura indivisable.

—¿No es suficientemente buena para ti?

—Me servirá. —respondió la figura, agitando su mano y causando que lo que quedaba del montón regresara rápidamente a Janus.

Golpeó a Janus en el pecho, y él la atrapó antes de que cayera. Regresó el saco al interior de su capa, y repitió su pregunta.

—¿Cómo es que puedes usar magia?

—¿Es tan asombroso para ti? —parecía que la figura inclinó su cabeza; Janus imaginó que estaba sonriendo.

—Si no lo fuera, no preguntaría —asintió Janus.

—Seguramente —el extraño enderezó su cabeza, pero no mostró la más leve intención de responder la pregunta.

—¿Vas a…? —empezó Janus, cuando comprendió que la persona no iba a responder así como así.

—Tengo tu próximo encargo. Estoy seguro de que es más importante para ti que sólo un asunto que me concierne sólo a mí.

Janus miró con furia a la persona, y el extraño le correspondió. Era casi como ver a alguien mirarse en el espejo; así de similares eran los ceños de ambos.

—Dame mi encargo —asintió Janus finalmente.

—Ve a las ruinas del castillo de Zeal. Allí tomarás un libro de la biblioteca y me lo traerás.

Janus esperó que prosiguiera, pero la figura estaba callada como siempre.

—¿Qué libro querrías específicamente?

—Confío en que encontrarás alguno que me gusta. Simplemente pido un libro… nade en específico. Ése es tu encargo.

Entonces las flamas se extinguieron y Janus se encontró con que estaba solo otra vez. En vez de desperdiciar tiempo maldiciendo la oscuridad, se volvió y dejó su castillo.


	4. Libro I: Falso Profeta 3

PROFECÍAS  
por  
Jerm  
Capítulo 3  
"Paraíso perdido"

* * *

"_¿Dónde encontraré la capital de Zeal?", _se preguntó Janus mientras dejaba su castillo. "_Se hundió en el océano hace años."_

Salió a través de las puertas gigantescas, entonces se detuvo y se reclinó contra la pared del castillo, meditando profundamente.

—¿Dónde se estrelló? —murmuró para sí.

"_Aquí yace Zeal. Toda su gloria y riquezas están en el fondo del mar…"_

Janus pasó por alto la voz, simplemente suspirando ante su regreso. No tenía tiempo para eso. Tenía que discernir dónde podría haber aterrizado la isla flotante, dónde podría estar sumergida. Cerró los ojos para ayudarse a pensar, pero no se le ocurrió nada. No podía recordar el lugar.

Entonces otro pensamiento lo golpeó. Él no sabía dónde estaba, pero alguien más podría saberlo. Las semi-congeladas aguas eran peligrosas, pero aún había algunos pescadores en ellos. Seguramente uno habría encontrado el lecho de muerte de la isla. Aunque odiaba hablar con otras personas, admitía que era su única opción

"_Pero… __¿porqué estás haciendo esto?", _se preguntó a sí mismo.

Janus no sabía que pasaba con él. Estaba haciendo todo con la simple esperanza de que pudiera regresarle a su hermana. Era una remota probabilidad, Janus ni siquiera sabía _quién _era el extraño. Era demasiado sospechoso como para ser una coincidencia. Esa persona tenía una razón para hacer eso.

Pero sólo con paciencia podría descubrir la identidad de ese misterio.

Janus se separó de la pared y empezó a elevarse del suelo. Era hora de regresar al portal y dirigirse a Zeal.

Mientras empezaba a volar, empero, se dio cuenta de algo. Las alucinaciones coincidían con la aparición del extraño. Janus, al principio, creyó que eran simples memorias revividas por ver lugares familiares por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Recuerdos extraídos de una mente cansada.

Pero ése no era el caso. Janus estaba seguro que el fantasma tenía algo que ver con ellas. Sin embargo, todavía le faltaba descubrir el motivo. Otro misterio por resolver. Janus cerró su mente a los pensamientos perturbadores y se concentró en la misión actual.

La mejor manera de averiguar todo sería hacer lo que la persona le decía. Siempre y cuando las peticiones fueran razonables, Janus al menos lo intentaría.

———

—No podría decir que he oído donde podría estar.

Janus asintió a la persona, suspirando ante otro callejón sin salida. Le había preguntado a cerca de una docena de pescadores, y ninguno tenía siquiera una pista. Janus empezó a alejarse de la persona, pero el hombre continuó hablando.

—Si me lo permites¿podría recomendarte una posada o algo así? Pareces medio muerto y medio dormido. ¿Por cuánto has estado despierto? .¿Dos días seguidos?

Janus se aguantó las ganas de hacerle una mueca al individuo.

—Estoy bien por ahora. ¿Sabes de alguna otra persona que tenga al menos una pista decente para que lo encuentre? Es importante.

—Claro que es importante, considerando lo que estás haciéndote para encontrarlo —sonrió ligeramente el hombre, pero sacudió la cabeza—. Nadie que yo conozca. Pero no te preocupes, hay alrededor de cincuenta de nosotros en el puerto ahora, seguramente alguno de ellos sabe.

Janus tomó una profunda inspiración, y luego la soltó. Éste iba a ser un largo día. Tal vez debería…

—Puedo ayudarte.

Los pensamientos de Janus se detuvieron al instante y rápidamente se volvió para encarar al dueño de la voz. Su emoción terminó en conmoción cuando comprendió quién estaba frente a él.

La persona tenía cabello castaño hasta el hombro, que cubría parcialmente una banda alrededor de su cabeza. Atado a la banda había un círculo de tela, que cubría un ojo como un parche. Vestía andrajos, pero parecían familiares, en una forma semejante a ropas de la nobleza. Él era…

—¿Dalton?.! —Janus se preparó para reunir sus energías para un hechizo, listo para pelear.

El único ojo de la persona se desorbitó cuando comprendió lo que estaba pasando. Sus manos se levantaron en una actitud defensiva y empezó a retroceder.

—¡No, no, no¡No soy Dalton¡Me llamo Antold!

Janus siguió mirando con furia a la figura, todavía con su magia lista, preguntándose qué clase de truco sería éste. La persona estaba temblando visiblemente. El mago comprendió que él no era quien creía. Se había equivocado. Finalmente, Janus desvaneció su hechizo y miró fijamente a la persona, asombrado por el inmenso parecido.

—Vaya, trato de ayudarte y tú tratas de matarme —continuó Antold cuando comprendió que el otro no iba a lanzar su ataque.

Janus pasó por alto el reproche.

—¿Qué quieres…? Quiero decir¿qué dijiste antes?

—Dije que… eh… lo olvidé… Oh, claro, dije que podría ayudarte —asintió Antold—. Sé donde está el castillo de Zeal.

Janus sonrió ligeramente en su interior, tal vez esto acabaría mejor de lo imaginado.

—¿Dónde está?

—¡No lo puedo decir en público, hombre, es un secreto! —regañó Antold a Janus—. Pero te llevaré.

—¿Llevarme? —Janus abrió un poco de más los ojos—. ¿Cuánto costaría este viaje?

—Oh, es gratis. Sólo sígueme a mi bote y tendré todo listo para zarpar, nos iremos mañana por la mañana —Antold hablaba bastante rápido, con prisa, Janus tenía dificultades para entender lo que decía.

El sujeto se volvió y empezó a alejarse tan rápido como hablaba. Janus podía seguirle el paso, pero con bastante dificultad. Antold siguió hablando, divagando sobre cosas sin sentido que a Janus no podían importarle menos. Dejó de escucharlo y no se dio cuenta cuando Antold le preguntó algo.

—Hey¿estás ahí? —preguntó Antold con curiosidad, deteniéndose para encarar al pensativo Janus—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Janus sacudió la cabeza.

—Magu-… Janus.

¿Porqué diría _Magus_?

—Conque Janus¿eh? Bien, yo soy Antold —la persona siguió caminando, sin importarle que Janus ya hubiera escuchado su nombre, dirigiéndose a su bote.

El mago suspiró, de todo lo que podría haberle pasado, tenía que zarpar con un imbécil. Mañana por la mañana.

———

—¿Está bien? —preguntó una voz femenina.

—No estoy segura, no está respirando del todo bien —contestó otra.

Las dos figuras estaban agrupadas alrededor de una persona bastante cobijada, que dormía en el suelo. Estaban adentro de una pequeña cabaña con un fuego extinguiéndose al lado.

—¿Cuánto durará así? —cuestionó la primera.

—No lo sé —la segunda parecía suspirar ante el montón de preguntas, pero mantenía la cabeza fría—. Los comas pueden durar bastante.

La tienda que se batía ante la entrada de la cabaña fue hecha a un lado y un hombre entró. Empezó a caminar hacia delante, pero el fuego murió repentinamente, dejando todo a oscuras.

———

—¡Janus¿Adivina qué hora es?

Janus abrió los ojos, despertando ante el sonido de su nombre y de alguien golpeando la puerta. Si miraba por la ventana, podía ver que era de mañana.

Lentamente salió de su catre y se preparó para el viaje hacia las ruinas de Zeal.


	5. Libro I: Falso Profeta 4

PROFECÍAS  
por  
Jerm  
Capítulo 4  
"Asombrosas Coincidencias"

* * *

El viaje no había resultado malo hasta el momento, sin tomar en cuenta la aparente inestabilidad de Antold. Janus aún no podía acostumbrarse al parecido casi perfecto que Antold tenía con Dalton. El parche, el cabello. Aún cuando Janus sabía la verdad, no podía evitar que el nombre "Dalton" viniera a su cabeza cuando fuera que viera a Antold. Janus simplemente se encogió de hombros después de un tiempo, considerándolo simplemente otra cosa de su cabeza. Los flash-backs, las alucinaciones, las voces. Ahora estaba viendo personas donde no debían estar.

Alrededor del mediodía, Janus salió de su camarote por primera vez. Hacía frío afuera, como siempre, y el viento causado por los movimientos del barco no ayudaba. Aún así, no temblaba; de hecho, no parecía percibir el frío del todo. Su capa flotaba furiosamente ante el pequeño vendaval, no se molestó en arroparse con ella para cobijarse. Parecía que el frío no estuviera allí

El barco en el que estaba no era muy grande, sólo tenía alrededor de siete metros de popa a proa. Las velas se estiraban hacia adelante, ya que el barco estaba aprovechando el viento para dirigirse al nor-noroeste.

Janus estaba preocupado por la velocidad, ya que las aguas estaban llenas de hielo, pero finalmente decidió que el capitán, sin importar qué tan atolondrado fuera, sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Se alejó de la puerta y se dirigió hacia la borda. Reclinándose ligeramente en ella, se quedó viendo el agua y empezó a pensar. "_¿Cuántas 'misiones' más tendré que realizar para que esa persona decida cooperar?". _El extraño aún tenía que soltar algo de información, y él estaba viajando a través de todo el mundo —a través de todo el tiempo— para hacer lo que el señor quería.

¿Porqué estaba siendo tan confiado? .¿Valía la pena? Janus sacudió la cabeza, arrepintiéndose de su ingenuidad. Entonces otro pensamiento lo golpeó. El capitán estaba haciendo este viaje —a través de aguas peligrosas por un completo desconocido— por nada. No había pedido siquiera una pizca de pago.

Janus golpeó la madera con su mano y profirió un juramento, tal vez había caído en una trampa. Los tiempos eran difíciles en Zeal; o mejor dicho, lo que solía ser Zeal; las personas sobrevivían cooperando unas con otras, pero eso no quería decir que todos lo hicieran. Podría simplemente haber acabado en un barco de esclavos, considerando lo que sabía. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

_Todo este asunto, los encargos, y mi sobre-trabajo. Empiezo a descuidarme, necesito un descanso…_

Janus inclinó la cabeza, tendría que ser cuidadoso si lo que temía era ciert-…

—¡Hey, Magus!

Janus se volvió con rapidez, asustado por la cercanía de la voz. Parado frente a él estaba Antold. Janus rápidamente empezó a disminuir la velocidad de su respiración, intentando no mostrar ninguna señal de miedo o suspicacia. A propósito miró con furia a Antold por un momento.

—Janus —replicó.

—Está bien, está bien —Antold puso los ojos en blanco y meció la cabeza—. ¿Finalmente decidiste salir y tomar un poco de aire fresco?

—No —Janus empezó a volverse, pero no lo suficiente como para que el sujeto estuviera fuera de su vista periférica.

Janus no trató de seguir con la conversación, pero Antold pareció sentarse esperando algo más como respuesta.

_O tal vez se esté preparando para atacar…_

Janus arrojó el pensamiento de su cabeza, no necesitaba preocuparse. Podía encargarse de Antold.

"_Querrás decir que Magus podría encargarse de él"_

—La boca, cerrada… —murmuró Janus, tratando de que Antold no lo escuchara.

Pero no lo logró, y Antold inclinó la cabeza hacia Janus.

—¿Perdón?

—… No me gusta estar _encerrado _en un cuarto todo el día. Necesito estar viendo algo para pensar —contestó Janus con facilidad, sin creérselo él mismo.

"_Yo tampoco te lo creo."_

Janus pasó eso por alto y continuó.

—¿Cuánto falta para llegar a las ruinas?

Antold ignoró su prisa.

—En algún momento de mañana. No te preocupes, no estarás "encerrado" en ese cuarto por mucho tiempo.

Janus siguió mirando el agua, esperando que Antold se fuera; pero el capitán persistió.

—Si quieres dar un recorrido por el barco, estoy seguro de que Azel estará encantada de guiarte.

Janus finalmente se volvió por completo. Viendo a Antold por un segundo, y después a la mujer tras él, se dio cuenta de que no había estado hablándole a una sola persona. Entonces notó que otra cosa extraña estaba pasando. Janus empezó a tener problemas para respirar otra vez y su mano fue involuntariamente hacia su frente, mientras trataba de comprender lo que pasaba.

Antes de que cualquiera de los otros dos pudiera decir o hacer algo, había empezado a caminar hacia su cuarto. Abrió la puerta con un poco de fuerza de más, y ésta se balanceó y golpeó la pared con un sonido seco. Janus retrocedió un poco y trató de cerrar la puerta tras él.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no quieres el recorrido, Magus? —preguntó Antold, tan jovial como siempre.

Janus pasó por alto el reproche, pasó por alto el hecho de que Antold lo había llamado Magus, pasó por alto el hecho de que Antold se parecía mucho a Dalton. Pero el golpe final fue que Azel era idéntica a su madre.

La puerta se cerró con fuerza tras él.

———

El ancla golpeó con fuerza el agua y se hundió rápidamente, haciendo el agua a un lado con un gran chapoteo. La cadena la siguió hacia abajo, sonando con fuerza mientras la polea la dejaba ir. Finalmente, el ancla tocó fondo, y el sonido se detuvo, igual que el bote.

Habían llegado.

———

Janus levantó la mirada cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. Había sentido la ligera sacudida cuando el barco se detuvo, sabía que estaban ahí, sabía que habían llegado a su destino.

Pero… ¿dónde estaba? Podría ser la caída isla de Zeal, pero Janus ya no estaba tan seguro. Todo a su alrededor parecía desmoronarse, para rearmarse en un patrón nuevo. Su vida entera estaba cabeza a bajo. Y no podía detenerlo.

El golpeteo vino otra vez, esta vez seguido de la voz del capitán.

—Llegamos, Magus.

_Magus_. Ahí iba otra vez. Algo estaba mal. Janus se levantó y caminó con aprehensión hacia la puerta. Vigilaba la perilla de metal mientras se acercaba, aunque no sabía porqué. Parecía que necesitaba algo en que enfocar sus ojos.

Enfocar, eso es lo que estaba haciendo. No había podido enfocarse en tanto tiempo, que ahora estaba intentando hacerlo inconscientemente. Jaunsu casi sonrió pensando en eso, pero se detuvo al recordar dónde estaba. Bueno, para ser francos, no sabía dónde estaba.

Llegó a la puerta y giró la perilla. El sonido le pareció muy fuerte, no sabía porqué todo esto lo ponía tan… nervioso.

—Ya llegamos, Magus —repitió Antold, que parecía haber perdido un poco de su actitud despreocupada.

—Me llamo Janus, no Magus —dijo Janus lentamente, tratando de metérselo en la cabeza al capitán.

—Lo que digas… —Janus creyó por un momento que iba a agregar "Magus" al final, y si lo hubiera hecho Janus lo habría matado, pero no vino nada al final.

Janus suspiró, tratando de disipar la tensión que estaba acumulando, sin lograrlo. Finalmente, sacudió la cabeza y pasó a Antold, pasó a Azel. Caminó a través del pasillo y llegó a la puerta que daba hacia fuera, escuchando sus pasos tras él.

—Muéstrenme —dijo cuando se detuvieron, y abrió la puerta.


	6. Libro I: Falso Profeta 5

PROFECÍAS  
por  
Jerm  
Capítulo 5  
"Estrella Caída"

* * *

De todo lo que Janus podría haber esperado, esto no se parecía a nada. Habría esperado tener que bucear para encontrar el lugar,que seguramente se había hundido. Pero mientras veía la isla frente a él, sólo podía pensar en dos cosas: o el agua aquí no era tan profunda, o había sido llevado durante dos días hacia la mitad de la nada por un loco. No le gustaba la segunda opción.

—¿Qué es esto? —cuestionó Janus finalmente, cuando Antold y Azel se detuvieron tras él.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Antold, caminando hasta ponerse a su lado y buscando lo que lo había sorprendido.

—¡Esto¡Zeal debió haberse sumergido en el océano! —Janus estaba furioso—. ¿A dónde me has traído?

Antold bufó.

—No confías en mí, .¿o me equivoco? —sacudió su cabeza tristemente—. Esto _es _Zeal. Confía en mí sobre eso, y lo comprobarás tú mismo rápidamente.

Janus volvió a mirar la isla, tratando de entender qué tanto debería creer. Mientras analizaba la roca, se dio cuenta de que en efecto era un poco familiar. Pero no bajó su guardia. Finalmente, suspiró.

—Regresaré en una hora, mínimo; o un día, máximo.

—_Regresaremos_. No voy a… —comenzó Antold.

—Se van a quedar aquí —espetó Janus—. Conozco este lugar, ustedes no.

Antold sacudió su cabeza y bufó otra vez.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que conoces este lugar mejor que yo? He estado visitando este lugar por más de tres meses. ¿Hace cuánto que no has estado aquí?

—Ése no es el punto —Janus se volvió para irse, listo para entrar en el bote salvavidas.

—Ése es el punto que intentaste usar —replicó Antold.

Janus miró con furia a Azel, cuyo silencio lo había molestado un poco.

—¿Y tú? .¿Tienes algo que decir?

Ella correspondió muda y sombríamente a la mirada del mago. Antold también lanzó una mirada molesta a Janus, evidentemente nada feliz por todo esto. Janus pasó por alto las miradas y subió al bote.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, pagaré por este viaje —dijo Janus, mientras descendía al agua.

—Vas a pagar, perfecto… —dijo Antold, volviéndose para regresar a su camarote.

Tras él, escuchó un salpicón cuando el bote alcanzó el agua. Después, el rechinido de la madera en el metal y el suave chapoteo del agua llegaron a sus oídos cuando Janus empezó a remar.

—… Magus.

———

Janus bajó del bote. La tierra crujió bajo su bote cuando caminó sobre rocas sueltas y grava, húmedas por el constante golpeteo de las olas. Ahora, la mayor parte de la isla era piedra. La cascada se había detenido hace tiempo, al igual que el río entero. El pasto casi había muerto por completo, después de haber sido privado de la magia. Sólo el musgo y uno que otro retazo de pasto coloreaban la roca. El lugar había cambiado de forma casi por completo; el choque obviamente lo había dañado.

Sin saber dónde estaba o a dónde debería ir, Janus simplemente decidió escalar. El castillo estaba en la parte más alta de la isla, así que en algún momento lo encontraría así. A menos que se hubiera colapsado por la caída. El castillo había sido construido para que fuera resistente, pero su supervivencia aún era una duda. De cualquier manera, tendría que buscarlo.

Empezó a caminar.

———

—¿Cómo va?

—No del todo bien. Aún no da muestras de recuperarse, podría tomarle un rato. Tal vez un día o tal vez semanas. Por lo que sé, podría ser una eternidad.

—Oh…

—Lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejarlo descansar.

—De acuerdo, estaré afuera un rato.

———

Janus pisó una roca floja y resbaló. Sus manos se agitaron por instinto y se clavaron en la roca antes de caer. Janus se jaló a sí mismo hacia arriba, y examinó sus manos. Si raspones ni ninguna clase de herida, estaría bien.

Había estado escalando por más de dos horas. Si miraba arriba, podía ver que todavía le quedaba por escalar un buen trecho, quizá otra hora entera. De cualquier forma, no estaba cansando. Ni siquiera estaba respirando agitadamente. Podría terminar la escalada.

Llegó a otro punto de apoyo, y empezó a caminar otra vez. No estaba muy lejos ahora. El sol se elevaba sobre su cabeza, brillando tímidamente a través de las nubes y la triste brisa. Era alrededor de mediodía, pero aún hacía demasiado frío. Se ponía cada vez más frío mientras subía.

Pero, aún así, no tenía escalofríos.


	7. Libro I: Falso Profeta 6

PROFECÍAS  
por  
Jerm  
Capítulo 6  
"Cordura cuestionable"

"_Zeal, la tierra de los sueños, te da la bienvenida."_

Janus no hizo caso de las voces que regresaron, desando descubrir de algún modo su origen. La voz era femenina, tranquilizante. No la reconocía, pero estaba seguro de que la había escuchado antes en algún lugar.

Se detuvo en la cima de la montaña, viendo al frente, hacia las ruinas que alguna vez fueron el castillo, su hogar.

El aterrizaje no le había sentado bien, pero todavía se mantenía un poco. Muchas partes de él se habían colapsado, y mucho más estaba agrietado, pronto para desintegrarse también. Pero, por ahora, aguantaba.

"_Entra, Magus."_

Janus suspiró al oír la voz, que le había llamado otra vez con otro nombre. Invariablemente, empezó a avanzar, sentenciando ante el vacío.

—Mi nombre no es Magus.

"_¿Preferirías ser llamado Profeta?"_

—¡Me llamo Janus! —gritó, sin notar que estaba perdiendo su compostura y probablemente su cordura.

Dejo de caminar, de pie frente a la entrada. La puerta no estaba, probablemente se había arrancado durante la caída. Janus miró hacia arriba brevemente, aún de pie frente a las ruinas. Meneó su cabeza y forzó su mirada para buscar en el interior de las profundidades de la oscuridad dentro de las paredes.

"_Entonces entra… Janus."_

El mago tomó una inspiración profunda, tratando de aliviar su cansancio y su estrés. Estaba llevando esto muy lejos, sobre-trabajándose de más. Perdía la compostura con rapidez. Después de que se calmó un poco, avanzó, entrando en la oscuridad.

Momentos después, una chispa de luz se encendió alrededor de su mano levantada, guiándolo como una antorcha. Después de haberse preparado, recordó lo que se suponía que hiciera.

"_Ve a las ruinas del castillo de Zeal. Ahí, toma un libro de la biblioteca y tráemelo."_

Bastante simple. Un libro. Janus miró alrededor suyo, tratando de recordar dónde estaba la biblioteca. No leía mucho cuando era niño.

"_A la izquierda."_

La voz parecía un susurro. Pero lo estaba guiando.

—¿Porqué me estás ayudando? —preguntó Janus, sin seguir la indicación por el momento.

"_Deseo reunir lo que ha sido separado."_

—¿Reunir? —Janus estuvo confundido por un momento—. Quieres decir mi hermana y yo, .¿no es así?

No recibió una respuesta, sólo el silencio y el viento soplando afuera. Janus resopló, molesto, se volvió a la izquierda y caminó. La mayor parte del suelo estaba mellado y, en unos pocos lugares, destruido. Pasó sobre ésos lugares con cuidado, asegurándose de no pisar una parte donde el suelo pudiera caer.

Mientras caminaba, empezó a notar que o había cuerpos ahí, no había cadáveres. Había docenas de personas viviendo en el castillo cuando cayó, .¿dónde estaban?

"_Fueron los saqueadores. Se robaron los cuerpos, buscando dinero y algunas ropas. Después, los arrojaron al mar."_

Janus se detuvo para escuchar la voz, que sonaba triste. Parecía deprimido más allá del consuelo mientras describía lo que pasó a la gente de Zeal. Janus no entendía eso, pero tampoco sintió la necesidad de pedir más detalles.

"_Las personas se destruyen unas otras. Aun así, pude sobrevivir a esto. Empecé a pensar que estaba por sobre los humanos, empecé a creer que yo **no **_era humano del todo. Ahí es donde estoy mal. Yo simplemente era más sutil en mi forma de destruir a mis prójimos. Era peor, porque no podía admitirlo."

Janus notó que de repente la voz ya no era femenina, sino masculina. De algún lugar, una persona distinta había empezado a hablar. Empezó a caminar otra vez, dándole vueltas a eso, aún mientras la voz seguía hablando.

"_Entonces decidí que la única manera de estar por sobre la humanidad era destruirla. Ya no soy humano, soy mi propia raza, una especie única. Estoy más allá de las personas, porque ahora veo la necesidad de lo que hago. Tú también la verás. Muy pronto."_

—¿De qué estás hablando?

"_Ya lo verás."_

No lo sorprendía que las voces ahora conversaran con él. Al principio eran lejanas, le hacían sentir que las estaba escuchando a escondidas. Ahora hablaba y las escuchaba como si estuvieran en el mismo lugar que él. Si estuviera plenamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, habría pensado que estaba loco.

Pasó sobre una porción derruida y se encontró en lo que solía ser la biblioteca. Las repisas habían caído, y los libros estaban desparramados por doquier. La mayoría, sobre el suelo.

Janus entró al cuarto, olvidando las voces e inclinándose para recoger el libro más cercano a él. Se quedó viendo la portada por un momento. Estaba completamente en blanco, simplemente forrada en rojo. Rápidamente frotó su cara con su mano libre mientras abría el libro con la otra para dar un rápido vistazo al contenido.

De frotar su cara pasó a frotar sus ojos mientras trataba de ver las palabras en las páginas. No podía leerlas. Las palabras parecían un simple borronazo ante sus ojos y no podía clarificar su vista. Finalmente, molesto, cerró el libro de golpe y lo puso bajo el brazo, preparado para irse. Podría descifrarlo después. Además, aquel sujeto no le había especificado qué libro, aún los libros indescifrables deberían bastarle.

Se volvió para irse, pero otro libro llamó su atención. Regresó y miró la portada.

**Antold**

—¿Qué dem…? —susurró, acercándose e inclinándose para levantar el libro.

Rápidamente abrió el libro en la primera página y no encontró más que dos palabras escritas ahí.

**Antold Dantol(d)**

Volteó la hoja.

**Antold Dantol(d) Dalnto(l)**

En trance por este extraño giro de los eventos, pasó a la última página. No estaba seguro de qué era eso, y empezaba a asustarse un poco.

**Antold Dantol(d) Dalnto(l) Dal(n)ton Dalton**

**_Dalton_**

—¡¿Qué es esto! —gritó Janus, preguntando a las voces que callaban a su alrededor.

Volteó el libro y miró la contraportada.

**Azel Za(z)el Zea(e)l Zeal**

_Zeal. Dalton y Zeal._ Los nombres pasaron rápidamente por su mente una vez más.

Alguien le estaba jugando una broma.

Janus arrojó el libro al suelo y se volvió para salir corriendo del cuarto, pero se encontró cara a cara con Antold.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Dalton? Te dije que te qued—

Azel entró tras el capitán, callada como siempre. Janus le lanzó una mirada furiosa por un momento, y continuó.

—Les dije que se quedaran en el barco, ¡a los dos!

—Verás, Magus… —empezó Antold.

—Me llamo Janus —dijo Janus apretando los dientes—. Métetelo en la cabeza de una Buena vez.

—Entonces no me estés llamando Dalton. Mi nombre es Antold.

_¿Lo llamé Dalton?_, se preguntó Janus, intentando recordar.

—Eso está en duda por el momento —dijo Janus, sin perder su fría mirada ni un poco.

—¿Cómo es eso?

Janus se volvió para recoger el libro que acababa de tirar al suelo, pero se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba. Rápidamente escudriñó el piso a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar el lugar donde había aterrizado. Ya no estaba.

—Pregunto de nuevo, .¿cómo es eso? —lo presionó Antold.

—¡Dame un segundo! —le espetó Janus, para sumergirse en la pila de libros y empezar a buscar como enajenado.

—Ya te he dado dos días. No puedo perder más tiempo, Magus —dijo Antold, deteniendo la excavación de Janus.

—Sólo me he ido por unas horas, viejo estúpido… —empezó Janus, sin molestarse en reprender el "Magus" esta vez.

—Te fuiste por dos días. Soy muy poco estúpido y bastante joven comparado contigo, así que no empieces a arrojarme insultos —gruñó Antold.

—Me estás mintiendo, justo como mentiste sobre tu nombre.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Estos… _éste _libro que encontré aquí. Antold es un anagrama de Dalton, al igual que Azel es un anagrama de Zeal.

—No sé de qué…—intentó cortarlo Antold, pero Janus continuó.

—Dime qué está pasando justo ahora —replicó Janus, con una voz sombría, más sombría de lo que había sido momentos antes.

—¡No entiendo de qué estás despotricando! —gritó Antold por fin.

Janus se le acercó y lo tomó del frente de la camisa, y lo levantó del suelo con una fuerza descomunal.

—¡Quiero saber qué rayos quieres! ¡Llamarme "Magus", sus nombres, sus apariencias! ¡Dímelo o te mato ahora mismo!

"_Justo lo que esperaba de ti, Magus."_

—¡No me llamo Magus! —Janus arrojó a Antold y se giró para encarar a la voz.

Sólo se encontró con un cuarto vacío.

"_Tal vez no sea el nombre de tu elección, pero tu mente, cuerpo y alma son los de Magus."_

Antold se levantó lentamente, encarando a Janus. Pero, en vez de miedo, parecía sentir satisfacción, al igual que la silenciosa Azel. Observaron con calma mientras Janus discutía consigo mismo.

—¡NO soy Magus! ¡Soy Janus!

El libro que llevaba bajo el brazo resbaló, y cayó al suelo con un golpe seco. Janus se agachó con furia, tratando de levantarlo.

Su mirada se tropezó con un libro, un libro diferente del que se le había caído. En la portada, leyó "Sabemos quién eres tú, Magus. ¿Porqué tú no?"

Janus se petrificó, mirando aterrorizado el libro. Sus ojos se alejaron con rapidez, mirando a los demás. Todos los libros eran iguales. Mismo color, mismo tamaño. Mismo título.

Janus gritó, levantando el libro más cercano y arrojándolo a través del cuarto. Golpeó la pared y rebotó, aterrizando sobre una pequeña pila de libros, una pila de libros iguales.

"_La única forma de estar sobre la humanidad es destruirla. Ayúdame a hacer eso."_

—¡Sal de mi cabeza! —gritó Janus, cubriéndose los oídos con las manos.

"_No puedo. **Soy **tu cabeza, tu mente."_

—¡Cállate!

"_Ríndete, mi sirviente. Sé mi cuerpo y seré tu mente. Juntos, podemos crear un alma omnipotente."_

Janus se volvió, tropezando y yéndose de bruces. No sintió dolor, y se levantó para salir corriendo del cuarto. Estaba listo para empujar a Antold fuera de su camino, pero ninguno de los dos estaba ahí. Estaba solo. Janus se tambaleó hacia fuera de la biblioteca y empezar a regresar hacia el exterior del palacio.

"_Dame el control para que pueda forjar mi profecía oscura. Eres un falso profeta, yo soy el oráculo verdadero, el verdadero heraldo de lo que está por venir. ¡Ríndete!"_

En algún lugar a sus espaldas, la risa resonó casi como si hubiera caído en una cascada hacia sus oídos, siguiendo las palabras. De cualquier manera, la risa fue opacada por el grito de Janus. Finalmente, salió del palacio, pero siguió corriendo. No podía saber dónde estaba.

Tras él, el palacio se desvanecía. Y, tras cada paso que daba, también la isla.


	8. Libro I: Falso Profeta 7

PROFECÍAS  
por  
Jerm  
Capítulo 7  
"Una Última Misión"

* * *

Janus finalmente llegó a la playa donde el bote había anclado. No le sorprendió encontrar la playa vacía.

Estaba sudando profusamente por el estrés en el que estaba, tanto física como mentalmente. Alguien estaba jugando con él, y tenía una muy buena idea de quién era el manipulador.

Siguió corriendo hacia la playa, sin importar la falta de barco y simplemente saltó cuando llegó a la costa. Con su magia, se empujó hacia el aire y empezó a volar hacia el portal, donde regresaría a su propia época.

Pero antes de que hubiera ido demasiado lejos, sintió un jaló en el aire, como si fuera un pesado y breve soplo de viento. Casi perdió el control mientras empezó a girar, tratando de volver a domar su magia. El viento se detuvo abruptamente y se encontró cayendo hacia las heladas aguas. Rápidamente se envolvió en su capa como si fuera un escudo.

Entonces golpeó la superficie con fuerza. El impacto dejó oír un fuerte azote mientras el agua era desplazada con violencia. Se le salió el aire de golpe y varios moretones aparecieron. El agua fría rápidamente lo atrapó, paliando el dolor del porrazo a un grado en el que ni siquiera lo sintió. Rápidamente apartó su capa de sí y dio brazadas como enajenado para regresar a la superficie antes de que inhalara involuntariamente para reemplazar el aliento que le había sido arrebatado.

Rompió la superficie con un jadeo angustioso, la cara ya se le estaba poniendo azul. El agua en su cabello rápidamente se congeló por los vientos helados y sintió algo pellizcándole en la cara, sabiendo que el agua también se estaba congelando ahí.

Con su respiración casi normalizada, dio una rápida ojeada a la isla para ver que causó la explosión de aire. La isla ya no estaba.

_Tal vez me di la vuelta por el impacto_, pensó Janus para tranquilizarse, girando con dificultad en el agua.

Pero estaba solo en el océano. No había nada alrededor de él en todos los horizontes. La isla había desaparecido. No quedaba nada.

Janus se empujó fuera del agua, y volvió a intentar reunir su magia. Lentamente se elevó del agua, agitando rápidamente la cabeza para sacar algo del hielo. Cuando estuvo fuera, dio un desconsolado suspiro y se volvió para seguir hacia su destino.

_¿Qué está pasando?_

———

Janus entró hecho una furia al sótano de su castillo, caminando justo hacia el centro de los braseros y encendiéndolos con su propia magia. Las llamas bailaron alegremente, haciendo escocer sus ojos por un momento, pero no le importó. Miró en derredor suyo brevemente, buscando al extraño.

—¡Ya volví¿Dónde estás? —gritó, mucho más alto de lo necesario.

"_Bienvenido a casa, Magus."_

Janus hizo caso omiso del falso nombre, pero contestó.

—¡Cierra la boca, Ozzie! No quiero tener nada que ver con tus insensatas divagaciones. ¡Ya tuve suficiente!

—Más o menos.

Janus se giró hacia la voz del extraño, pero no había nadie a su alrededor. Rápidamente volvió su cabeza de regreso, tratando de encontrar al dueño de la voz. No había nadie en el cuarto.

—¡Muéstrate! —gritó al fin—. ¡Estoy harto de hablar con fantasmas!

Alguien se rió en la distancia, un breve cloqueo. No podría decir quién era, pero estaba casi seguro de que era el extraño. El cloqueo terminó, y la voz regresó-

—Ni hablar. Parece que estás descontrolado, por ahora. Mejor me quedaré aquí.

—¡Ya tuve bastante de estos jueguitos! Muéstrate y dime qué estás haciendo; ¡dime porqué lo estás haciendo! —Janus siguió dando vueltas. Aunque sabía que no encontraría a la persona, estaba llegando a la histeria.

—Estás lleno de preguntas, .¿verdad? —replicó la voz con sarcasmo.

—Y tú estás lleno de motivos para desconfiar de ti —contraatacó Janus.

—Tengo mis razones.

Janus meneó la cabeza, con un breve y silencioso ladrido de risa.

—¿Y yo no?

—Dame el libro y te daré tu última asignatura. Entonces encontrarás tus respuestas —la voz ahora sonaba irritada.

Janus llevó su mano al interior de su capa para sacarlo, y recordó que lo había arrojado en Zeal. Lentamente sacó su mano y buscó sombríamente en el área alrededor de él.

—Parece que se me cayó.

Hubo silencio por un momento, el extraño obviamente estaba analizando la situación. Finalmente, volvió a hablar.

—No te preocupes… sólo acepta tu última misión, y tendrás lo que quieres.

—¿Y qué sacas tú de esto? —replicó Janus.

—Lo que fue separado, será reunido.

Janus se encogió de hombros. Había escuchado lo mismo de las voces de Zeal. Ellos querían reunirlo con su hermana. Pero no había ningún motivo oculto que pudiera descifrar por el momento. La figura y las voces estaban unidas en esto.

—¿Simplemente deseas reunirnos a Schala y a mí? Si lo quisieras en serio, no me estarías enviando en estas misiones insensatas. ¡Quiero saber qué está pasando¡Voces y fantasmas me persiguen¡_Sé_ que estás detrás de esto y quiero mis respuestas!

Janus empezó a escanear el área, entrometiéndose en la mente del extraño . Cogido por sorpresa, el extraño no pudo arrojarlo hasta el último segundo. Aún cuando no encontró información, Janus al menos pudo descubrir su localización.

Corrió hacia esa dirección, pero se topó con una barrera. Rebotó en la pared invisible y cayó al suelo. Lentamente intentó levantarse, pero, de repente, algo lo presionó contra el suelo… otra barrera. Janus forcejeó contra ella, pero era demasiado pesada.

—Tendrás tus respuestas cuando termines con lo que te haya asignado —la voz seguía sin rostro y Janus no podía reunir su magia para buscar otra vez—. Termina esta tarea y obtienes a tu hermana. Así de simple —la presión aumentó un poco—. ¿Aceptas?

Janus empujó inútilmente la barrera por otro momento, entonces volvió a hundirse en el suelo. Era absurdo intentar, había gastado demasiada magia en otros asuntos.

—Acepto. Pero ésta será la _última._

—Bien… muy bien. Para que te entretengas, escala del Monte Denadoro y tráeme una roca —era otra misión estúpida—. Y ésta _es _la última. Confía en mí.

Confiar era lo último que se le ocurriría a Janus.

La presión que retenía a Janus desapareció y se puso en pie rápidamente. Se sacudió el polvo lentamente, mirando a su alrededor. Finalmente, se decidió a hablar.

—¿Quién eres? Respóndeme eso. Me debes un nombre, mínimo.

—Desde hace como dos años no tengo nombre. Pero puedes llamarme Vili, por ahora.

—Vili… —repitió Janus, meditabundo.

Se volvió y abandonó el castillo.

——-

—¿Todavía está inconsciente?

—Sí, esto empieza a ser bastante desolador.

—Sigamos intentando. No quiero que esto se ponga peor.

—Yo tampoco. Pero, por ahora, esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer.


	9. Libro I: Falso Profeta 8

PROFECÍAS  
por  
Jerm  
Capítulo 8  
"Respuestas"

* * *

—Sé que están ahí… ¡háblenme! —murmuró Janus severamente a las voces sin cuerpo que asumía estaban todavía por ahí.

Sin embargo, nada respondió a sus palabras. Janus frunció el ceño, pero siguió escalando el Denadoro. Había estado subiendo por poco tiempo, unos 20 minutos a lo más. Sin importar lo fuerte del viento, no hacía frío. Se dijo a sí mismo que todavía no estaba lo bastante alto. Pero de todos modos, eso lo preocupó, en cierto grado.

Ésta era la última parte de sus extrañas búsquedas, pero no había avanzado nada en descubrir qué estaba pasando desde el principio. Todo lo que tenía era un nombre. Vili.

La única razón por la que estaba haciendo esto era la pequeña probabilidad que tenía de ver a su hermana otra vez. Sin importar qué tan pequeña fuera, tenía que aceptar la oportunidad. Era todo lo que le quedaba, su campaña para encontrarla. El recorrido lo asustaba, pero era ésta decidida marcha hacia un objetivo, sin importar las consecuencias, lo que le recordaba tanto a Magus…

Janus sacudió su cabeza, no podía estar pensando en Magus en ese momento. Magus se había ido y ninguna cantidad de voces lo harían regresar.

Casi como si siguieran un guión, las voces regresaron.

"_¿Cuánto falta, Cyrus?"_

La voz del chico era nueva para Janus, pero ya sabía quién era.

"_No te preocupes, llegaremos pronto."_

Janus se estremeció con violencia. Parecía que esto no iba a ser muy divertido en el monte. Cerró su mente a las voces tanto como pudo y prosiguió.

———

—¿Está bien?

—No estoy segura… rápido, colócalo otra vez sobre el catre.

—Está bien… ¿Qué le pasó?

—Se cayó. Debe haberse girado o algo así.

—¿Significa que está empezando a despertar?

—No estoy segura…

——-

—_¿Lo atrapaste, derrotaste a ése monstruo?_

La voz sonaba sobre-excitada, casi infantil. Algo que Janus jamás sospecharía de parte de Glenn. Pero la voz que escuchó era definitivamente la suya.

—_Sí, ahora seguramente podemos derrotar al ejército de Magus_

—_Y al propio Magus, .¿verdad, Cyrus?_

—_Mentira…_

Janus se estremeció otra vez al escuchar la voz de Magus. Quiso acallar los sonidos, pero no pudo por alguna razón. Escuchó el argumento que seguía, las voces se hicieron más y más fuertes, más claras y escuchables. Entonces, de repente, se encontró _viendo _el drama que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

Ante él estaban cuatro figuras, transparentes, pero ahí. Janus pasó la mirada de Glenn a Cyrus, a Ozzie, y, finalmente, a sí mismo, Magus.

_¡Yo no soy Magus!_, se recordó con severidad.

Sus pensamientos se acallaron al instante cuando surgió un brillante resplandor. Su cabeza se volvió tan rápido como un latigazo hacia la batalla y vio que Cyrus estaba ardiendo. Se había perdido la mayor parte de la discusión. Se quedó mirando el cuerpo en llamas, aún cuando Glenn se retorcía y caía por el acantilado.

El cadáver siguió quemándose y Janus lentamente arrancó su mirada de él, para dirigirla a Magus. Y ahogó un grito.

Magus lo miraba fijamente a él.

"_¿Listo para regresar a tu destino?"_

Janus se quedó viendo a la figura, estrechando sus ojos hasta portar un ceño. Magus esperó con paciencia. Tras él, Ozzie se desvaneció lentamente, pero Janus no se dio cuenta. Tampoco se dio cuenta que el cadáver llameante a su lado también había desaparecido. Sólo vio a Magus.

—No, y nunca lo estaré —contestó por fin.

—Qué mal —repicó Magus…

Entonces Janus se dio cuenta de algo. Magus ya no era sólo una voz, sino que _realmente _estaba ahí. Nada de transparencias, estaba cara a cara con su otra personalidad.

—Muuuuuy mal —repitió Magus, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente.

Entonces, el mundo a su alrededor se convirtió en una dimensión blanca, y Janus cubrió sus ojos. Unos pocos segundos después, bajó los brazos. El mundo a su alrededor seguía siendo blanco, pero podía ver a Magus frente a él.

Esperando un ataque, preparó rápidamente su magia. Pero Magus sólo rió ante sus intentos y se volvió. Empezó a alejarse.

—¡Espera! —gritó Janus, disolviendo su hechizo—. ¿A dónde vas? .¿Dónde estoy?

—No voy a ningún lado —dijo Magus, aún cuando no se volteó.

Entonces, la blancura alrededor de Janus se llenó de repente de colores y se volvió a encontrar en Denadoro.

—¿Qué…? —profirió Janus, mientras analizaba el área a su alrededor.

"_Que comience"_, replicó la voz de Magus.

Ante él, Cyrus y Magus reaparecieron. Y, como antes, Cyrus se incendió. Janus agitó su cabeza, pero no sabía qué estaba pasando.

El área volvió a ponerse blanca, pero por muy poco tiempo esta vez. Ahora se encontró a sí mismo de pie a la cabeza del Ejército Mystic. Los Mystics masacraban personas y Magus reía. Todas y cada una de las muertes fueron presentadas ante Janus, forzándolo a verlas. No podía cubrir sus ojos, no podía cerrarlos. El horror de lo que había hecho era ineludible.

Otro flashazo en blanco, y estaba en Zeal. Adentro de la Máquina de Mammon. Sin embargo, estaba solo.

"_Esperaste demasiado para enfrentarte a Lavos. ¿Te imaginas cuántas personas murieron por tu demora?"_

—¡Termina con esto, ahora! —gritó Janus.

La luz blanca regresó y otra vez vio la muerte de Cyrus. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la visión había sido sustituida por la del ejército en plan de matanza. Segundos después, Zeal estaba frente a él. El patrón empezó a parpadear ante sus ojos.

—¡Dije que lo terminaras! —gritó otra vez.

"_¿Porqué debería hacerlo?"_

Cyrus cayó de rodillas ante Janus. Lo miró con sus ojos moribundos, y jadeó cuando la sangre empezó a salirse de él. Janus se alejó, pero no sintió nada. Cyrus se desplomó sobre el suelo y desapareció.

"_¿Así que ahora conoces la culpa? Te has vuelto débil desde que me fui."_

Las imágenes siguieron cambiando a una velocidad alarmante. Janus cerró los ojos, pero eso no detuvo la visión. Finalmente, cayó de rodillas.

—¡Detén esto¡Termínalo ahora!

"_Pero yo soy tú y tú eres yo; si quieres que **yo **lo detenga, .¿no podrías detenerlo tú mismo?"_

—¡Yo NO soy tú! —Janus levantó la mirada, pero no pudo ver nada más que la constante destrucción de su pasado—. ¡Yo soy Janus!

—¡Eres el cuerpo de Magus¡Acéptalo! —Magus se acercó desde la nada para pararse frente a él—. Somos la misma persona, pero has olvidado cuál es tu propósito.

—Yo soy Janus —repitió quedamente.

—Entonces Janus es Magus —Magus meneó la cabeza—. Somos uno.

—Somos distintas…

—¡Somos la misma persona!

El mundo volvió a sumergirse en la luz blanca una vez más. Janus miró a su alrededor, aterrorizado, y un bosque apareció a su alrededor. El bosque de Glenn. Frente a él, estaba otro Janus. La copia caminaba lentamente la distancia que los separaba, con la mirada perdida.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Magus.

—Es… soy yo —dijo Janus mientras empezaba a caminar, siguiendo a la copia.

La luz blanca regresó y se encontró otra vez en el bosque. Esta vez, cerca del hogar de Glenn. Ante él, Janus y Glenn se atacaban mutuamente. Janus iba ganando.

—Así que estamos de acuerdo en que ése eres tú —se mofó Magus.

—Esto no es cierto, nunca hice esto —dijo Janus—. Sólo es una falsa ilusión.

—¿Cómo estás seguro?

—Creo que sabría si he atacado a un aliado —replicó Janus sarcásticamente.

Finalmente, Glenn cayó, malherido. Janus, sin la más mínima seña de remordimiento, se volvió y trastabilló, saliendo del bosque. Momentos después, todo se volvió negro.

—Tú hiciste esto, Janus —habló Magus por fin—. Estoy sacando este y todos los demás eventos de tu mente.

—_Nuestras _mentes, Magus —corrigió Janus—. Yo nunca haría-

—¿Así que aceptas que somos la misma persona? —Magus parecía sonreír.

Janus se calló. Miró con furia a Magus, quien calmadamente le devolvía la mirada. Finalmente, Janus respondió.

—No tienes poder sobre mí. Soy una persona independiente. Déjame ser.

—Tengo todo el poder que necesito sobre ti —replicó Magus.

Entonces Magus se desvaneció. Antes de que Janus pudiera responder, las imágenes regresaron, pasando ante sus ojos con rapidez. Esta vez, el ataque de Glenn se añadió. Janus cerró los ojos por instinto, pero, como antes, no sirvió de nada.

Gritó y cayó al suelo.

———

—¡Qué bien, finalmente está despertando!

—¿En serio¡Eso es genial!

—Rápido, trae algo de agua para él. Probablemente tenga sed.

—¿Y qué hay de la comida? Puede que también tenga hambre.

—Está bien, trae todo lo que consideres necesario.


	10. Libro I: Falso Profeta 9

PROFECÍAS  
por  
Jerm  
Capítulo 9  
"Ilusiones y Engaños"

* * *

—¿Magus?

Janus levantó lentamente la cabeza al escuchar la voz. Las imágenes parpadeantes se habían ido, pero el ojo de su mente aún las rememoraba inconscientemente, casi como si se las hubieran grabado con fuego en su cabeza. Sus ojos reales, sin embargo, estaban viendo algo diferente. Detrás de él había un muro de madera.

Janus agitó la cabeza febrilmente y miró otra vez. Entonces entendió que no era un muro. Era un techo. Observando a su alrededor más exhaustivamente, se encontró con que yacía sobre una cama adentro de un cuarto.

—¿Magus, despertaste por fin? —vino la voz otra vez.

La voz venía del otro lado de una puerta. Janus saltó fuera de la cama rápidamente, y se tambaleó. Se apoyó con velocidad, y una ola de náuseas lo invadió.

El cuarto estaba balanceándose levemente, indicándole que estaba en un barco; el bamboleo era probablemente el origen de sus náuseas. Y la voz era bastante familiar. Se sobrepuso a su mareo y trastabilló hasta la puerta.

La persona del otro lado golpeó un rato más.

—¿Magus? .¡Es casi mediodía!

Janus sacudió la cabeza, preguntándose qué estaba pasando. Atravesó el cuarto y abrió la puerta de golpe, encontrando a Antold.

—Llegaremos a la isla en una hora más o menos —dijo Antold mientras Janus se le quedaba viendo—. Pensé que querrías algo de tiempo para prepararte—

—¡Dalton! —Janus se tambaleó a un lado cuando un giro súbito del barco lo tomó por sorpresa, pero se recuperó y se preparó para atacar a Antold.

Antold retrocedió al instante.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? .¡Ya hemos pasado por esto!

—No mientas, Dalton —gruñó Janus—. En la isla, vi—

—¿En la isla? Pero si ni siquiera hemos llegado —Antold meneó la cabeza—. Dormiste un poquitín de más, debes haber estado soñando o algo así-

—No —Janus también meneó la cabeza—. Algo está pasando.

—Sólo fue un sueño —dijo Antold—. Cálmate un poco y encuéntrame en la cubierta. Los marineros en general son susceptibles a lo sobrenatural y a los presagios, y yo no soy la excepción. Puedes decirme lo que pasó.

—¿Sólo un sueño…? —repitió Janus.

—Te veré en unos minutos —Antold se volvió y caminó de regreso al pasillo que daba a la cubierta.

—Todo fue sólo un sueño —dijo Janus, cerrando la puerta.

———

Cinco minutos después, Antold se volvió hacia la puerta que acababa de abrirse. De ahí salió Janus, que se veía mucho más fuerte que antes. Parecía haberse recuperado un poco pensando detenidamente las cosas.

Janus llegó hasta la baranda, pasando junto a Antold, y simplemente se quedó viendo el océano. No dijo nada, sólo miró. La paciencia de Antold finalmente se acabó e inició la conversación.

—Así que… ¿cómo 'stás 'ora, Magus? —preguntó.

Entonces Janus sonrió. La sonrisa duró por un momento, y desapareció. Janus no respondió.

—Tomaré eso como un "bien" —dijo Antold y suspiró—. ¿Vas a hablar, o qué?

Janus permaneció en silencio un poco más. Antold sacudió la cabeza y se dispuso a voltearse e irse.

—Ahora sé lo que está pasando —dijo Janus por fin, casi sorprendiendo al capitán.

—¿En serio? Es bueno oír eso —respondió Antold alegremente, aunque había una mirada aprehensiva en su cara—. Odiaría llevar a una persona confundida a la mitad de la nada… Así que… ¿qué pasa?

—Nada.

Antold se rascó la cabeza y regresó a la baranda.

—Na', .¿eh? .¿Cómo 'stá eso?

—Todo esto es sólo un sueño —sonrió Janus otra vez—. Esto no es real, he estado dormido todo el tiempo, y todavía sigo dormido. POR ESO no podía sentir el frío o el dolor. POR ESO es que esas cosas están invadiendo mi mente. Sólo tengo una pesadilla.

—Qué interesan—

—Todavía no acabo, Antold —lo interrumpió Janus—. Antes de que todo esto pasara, estaba volando a través del helado aire de Zeal. Eso fue antes de que regresara a mi castillo. Aparentemente, perdí el conocimiento por el frío mientras regresaba a casa.

Janus empezó a reír. Antold se le quedó viendo. Sin embargo, no era una mirada de desconcierto o sorpresa, era una mirada de frío pensamiento calculador. Las manos de Janus se aferraron a la baranda.

—¡Ahora estoy tirado en alguna pila de nieve en medio de la nada, muriendo de congelación mientras duermo! —dijo Janus entre risas—. Voy a morir invariablemente.

—Creo que estás llevando esto demasiado lejos, Magus —dijo Antold finalmente.

Janus ignoró el "Magus". Soltó una mano de la baranda y sacó su hoz, que había colocado en su cinto antes de dejar su camarote. Agitó la muñeca y la guadaña despertó, sacando la navaja y extendiendo el bastón.

—No… ESTO es llevarlo demasiado lejos —repuso Janus, sonriendo.

Entonces tomó el arma con ambas manos, con el palo hacia arriba, y antes de que Antold pudiera detenerlo, se atravesó con ella. La hoja entró limpiamente en él, como si no tuviera costillas. Tampoco sangró.

Antold observó todo con indiferencia. Janus se sintió incómodo al ver la hoja sobresaliendo de su pecho, casi se estremeció. Era una reacción natural a la escena. Ver tu propia muerta en un sueño siempre parece impactante, aún si la anticipas.

Finalmente, la sacó y volvió a reducirla. Sin embargo, Antold sólo se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y? Eres un mago, puedes hacer eso.

—Tú no entiendes, no lo hice por ti —Janus meneó la cabeza—. TÚ ya sabías que estoy soñando, ni siquiera eres real. Estoy haciendo esto por mi cuenta. Estoy controlando mi sueño.

De repente, la sangre empezó a formar un charco sobre su pecho, a través de su capa. Janus jadeó y trastabilló hacia atrás, soltando la barandilla. La sangre rápidamente se derramó por sus piernas y sobre la cubierta, extendiéndose lentamente y dejando un rastro detrás de él mientras caía. Finalmente tropezó y cayó de espaldas.

—¿Qué está pasando? —gritó, aunque no estaba seguro de quién podría responderle.

Una presencia entró a sus sentidos y, repentinamente, entendió.

"_Pensé que te gustaría ver eso. Yo creo que fue bastante divertido."_

La figura rió rápidamente al terminar de decir eso y Janus se levantó lentamente, mirando a su alrededor. Antold lo estaba viendo con la misma indiferencia de antes, y no parecía estar haciendo nada.

—Sé que esto es un sueño, Magus. ¡Puedes dejar tus estúpidos juegos e ilusiones de una vez!

"_No son juegos, son **pruebas**."_

Algo empezó a materializarse frente a él, el aire formó un torbellino mientras eso aparecía. La negrura empezó a materializarse a su vez, empezando en la cubierta y creciendo lentamente. Finalmente, el torbellino se disolvió y una figura oscura encapuchada estaba de pie frente a él.

—Magus, no puedes jugar conmigo. Si somos la misma persona, soy tan fuerte como tú. Lo que haces no tiene sentido —sentenció Janus.

Magus negó con la cabeza.

—En cuerpo, tal vez. Pero, como ya te diste cuenta, esto es un sueño. Esta es una lucha mental, en la que cualquier cosa puede suceder. Somos dos personalidades, dos seres que usarán este conocimiento en dos formas distintas.

—Entonces, .¿porqué haces esto? .¿Cuál es el punto? —Janus empezaba a sonar molesto—. Estoy dormido en el ambiente más frío imaginable. Ese cuerpo va a morir en cualquier momento. No ganas nada sacándome de un cadáver.

—¿Has olvidado la visión que te mostré? —Magus sonrió ligeramente—. _No _estás bajo una tonelada de nieve en medio de una tormenta. Tú, o mejor dicho yo, _Yo _fui al Bosque Maldito para acabar con un viejo problema.

Janus permaneció en silencio, esperando oír más de la historia. Magus lo agradeció y continuó.

—Tú _sí _caíste en Zeal. Entonces yo pude tomar el control. Ya ves, somos dos personalidades en un mismo cuerpo, y sólo uno puede tomar el control a la vez, y el propietario depende de la gente, cosas, y eventos a su alrededor. Pero cuando uno está agotado de retener al otro, ese otro puede usurpar la mente y el cuerpo. Simplemente hice eso cuando perdiste el conocimiento.

»Tú retomaste el control cuando regresé a Zeal. Cuando vimos a Schala. Entre entonces y ahora, no pude retomar el mando.

—Si tú tienes el control, .¿porqué estás aquí y no "afuera" masacrando al resto del mundo? —preguntó Janus, con la voz rebosante de sarcasmo.

—Caímos durante mi batalla con Glenn. Quedé bastante herido, igual que él. Probablemente morirá. Traté de curarme, pero no pude. El cuerpo yace en algún lugar del bosque, inconsciente. Está demasiado exhausto mentalmente como para estar consciente, así que los dos estamos "enterrados" en el subconsciente, juntos.

»Cuando el cuerpo despierte, uno de nosotros tomará el control. El más rápido, o el más fuerte. Pero tú sabes, todavía no he terminado con mi venganza sobre los otros, así que no te cederé el control así como así.

Janus asintió, entendiendo las acciones del otro, pero sin aceptarlas. Él tampoco se rendiría sin una batalla.

—¿Y cuándo despertará nuestro "anfitrión"?

—Pronto, muy pronto —dijo Magus—. Así que, como puedes ver, para mí es ahora o nunca.

Antes de que Janus pudiera reaccionar, Magus había sacado su guadaña y lanzado el primer ataque. La hoja entró horizontalmente en su pecho, creando una perfecta curva. Entonces, en vez de sacar la navaja, la subió con una fuerza increíble y Janus dejó el suelo.

Magus lo sostenía a bastantes pies del suelo, inspeccionándolo. Janus tomó el bastón de la guadaña, intentando arrancarse de ella. No sangró, pero no le importó.

—Desafortunadamente, una pelea física no bastará. Somos dos "entidades" dentro del cuerpo real; simples avatares creados por nuestras mentes basados en como nos percibimos a nosotros mismos —explicó Magus con calma.

Janus miró por sobre su hombro un instante, hacia la baranda. Pero Antold ya no estaba.

—¿Y él?

—Era algo creado por mi mente. Estamos compartiendo el mismo "mundo subconsciente". Lo que coloque en este mundo lo verás tú también. Podemos combatir como si fuéramos dos personas distintas aquí.

—Pues vamos a ver… —sonrió Janus.

Algo agarró a Magus por detrás, jalándolo y arrojándolo al aire, por sorpresa; dejó caer su guadaña y dio vueltas en el aire, para aterrizar sobre la cubierta cerca del timón. La guadaña cayó al lado de Janus, que la desencajó y la arrojó.

Frente a él, Glenn caminaba lentamente hacia Magus. Janus se concentró, haciendo que la aparición de Glenn desenvainara su espada, la Masamune. La debilidad de toda la magia y de quienes la usaban. Algo que Magus temía.

Magus rodó, alejándose, mostrando que el miedo lo estaba sobrepasando. La espada cortó el barco. Magus retomósu auto-control en un instante, y antes de que Janus pudiera pensar la próxima maniobra de Glenn, Magus había tomado a la rana y la había arrojado por la borda.

—No estuvo mal, pero todavía eres un novato cuando de eso se trata —se mofó Magus.

Tras él, Azel y Antold aparecieron del éter a su alrededor.

—Pero los novatos no pueden con esto. Se necesita a un profesional para manejar a dos a la vez.

Sin embargo, la atención de Janus estaba centrada en otra cosa. Podía sentir un ligero tirón, algo que lo jalaba. Por alguna razón, no podía decir en qué dirección. Miró a Magus, que seguía hablando.

_¡Estoy despertando!_, pensó Janus. _Probablemente él también recibe el mismo tirón, pero no se ha dado cuenta porque está muy ocupado en hablar._

Janus reflexionó rápidamente en lo que había dicho Magus antes: _"Cuando el cuerpo despierte, uno de nosotros tomará el control. El más rápido, o el más fuerte."_

_El más rápido._

—Si planeas intentar crear gente para que me ataque, espero que... —seguía Magus, pero fue interrumpido.

—Adiós, Magus. Me regreso al mundo real.

Entonces, se concentró y el mundo a su alrededor se rompió como si fuera de cristal.

———

—Traigo el agua.

—Bien, acércala; todavía no está del todo despierto, pero ya casi.

La figura con el agua le pasó la taza a la otra.

—Sostén esto, voy por algo de pan.

—Date prisa, Lucca. Ya viene —dijo de repente la figura arrodillada.

Y el durmiente despertó.


	11. Libro I: Falso Profeta 10

PROFECÍAS  
por  
Jerm  
Capítulo 10  
"Un mundo de confrontaciones"

* * *

—Gracias al Cielo que ya estás despierto —exclamó Marle, dándole un poco de agua a la figura.

Él la tomó sin preguntar y empezó a beber. Mientras lo hacía, Lucca regresó al cuarto con algo de pan. Se lo dio a Marle, quien lo tomó y se volvió para tomar el vaso vacío.

—Aquí tienes —dijo, entregando el pan.

—¿Podrías decirnos qué pasó? —preguntó Lucca con curiosidad.

Marle se levantó y fue a rellenar el vaso son agua mientras Lucca se sentó para escuchar la historia.

—Magus… —empezó con la voz jadeante—. Me atacó.

—¿Porqué haría eso? Creí que estábamos en paz con él —inquirió Marle.

Glenn meneó la cabeza. Le dio otra mordida al pan y continuó.

—No tengo idea, todo pasó de repente. Se veía diferente a como era antes, parecía tener un rencor hacia mí.

Glenn terminó el pan y Marle le dio el agua. Bebió mientras su otra mano recorría los vendajes que sabía que estaban ahí.

—¿Lo vieron?

—No, tú estabas tirado solo —negó Lucca.

—Fui capaz de herirlo gravemente, no podría haber ido lejos —remarcó Glenn, recostándose en su "cama"—. Iré a buscar su cuerpo cuando me haya recuperado.

—No, no lo harás —lo interrumpió Lucca—. Nosotras lo haremos por ti. Todavía necesitas descansar.

Glenn tosió un poco y volvió a hablar.

—De todos modos, .¿qué las trajo aquí? Encuentro una gran coincidencia el que hayan venido de visita tan rápido desde mi caída.

Marle sonrió.

—Creo que sí tuvo algo de coincidencia. Pero el quinto aniversario de la derrota de Lavos es en dos semanas y habíamos decidido venir e invitarte a una reunión.

—Reunión… —balbució Glenn—. ¿Ya han pasado cinco años?

—Sí… pero, coincidencia o no, tuvimos suerte de haberte encontrado a tiempo —agregó Lucca.

—¿Dónde está Crono, entonces? .¿Olvidó el viaje?

—Vino —le aseguró Marle—. Lo enviamos a Dorino para que trajera unas medicinas para ti. Regresará en un par de días.

Glenn cerró los ojos y asintió, cayendo dormido otra vez. Lucca y Marle intercambiaron una mirada y asintieron. Algo estaba mal, las dos lo sabían.

———

El brillo blanco alrededor de Janus se desvaneció lentamente, para ser reemplazado por un mundo negro. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero sentía que se dirigía en la dirección correcta. Lentamente, empezó a arrastrarse a la evidente conciencia de su anfitrión. Tenía que hacerlo, si Magus tomaba el control otra vez, algo malo pasaría, sin dudarlo.

El dolor lo golpeó, haciendo que retrocediera. Se arrojó desde la oscuridad a su alrededor, estremeciéndose por el inmenso sufrimiento que repentinamente se le presentaba. Sabía que estaba despertando.

El mundo a su alrededor se tornó borroso, el negro se erizaba y cambiaba de forma; el color empezó a invadir su visión, girando a su alrededor en una mezcla confusa. También empezó a percibir ruido, aunque no podía distinguir nada de él.

Janus sintió una presión dura a su lado, algo frío. Los colores continuaron cambiando, tomando forma lentamente. Entonces comprendió que el ruido que escuchaba eran los sonidos de un bosque.

El dolor siguió, pero podía soportarlo. Lentamente abrió los ojos, enfocando los colores. Aunque todavía no podía ver del todo bien, sabía que estaba viendo los árboles que crecían a su alrededor. Estaba de vuelta.

"_No tan rápido."_

Algo rasgó su mente súbitamente, haciendo que sintiera que su cabeza estallaba. Janus gritó y sujetó su frente, con las venas sobresaliendo de su cara roja. El dolor se intensificó y extendió el brazo, arañando el suelo frente a él. Lentamente empezó a jalarse a sí mismo, arrastrándose hacia un destino que no le importaba.

"_No has terminado, todavía tengo control parcial."_

La voz de Magus estaba llena de rencor y desprecio hacia Janus, obviamente por el hecho de que él estaba usurpando lo que Magus pensaba era suyo por derecho propio. Janus siguió arrastrándose sobre el pasto, gritando por el dolor acuchillante de su cabeza.

Entonces perdió el conocimiento.

———

—¿Escuchaste algo? —preguntó Marle, inclinando la cabeza.

—Creo que sí —asintió Lucca.

Los gritos se volvieron más fuertes, permitiéndoles determinar la localización de su fuente. Rápidamente, empezaron una carrera a través de los bosques, hacia el misterio. Pero antes de que hubieran llegado demasiado lejos, los gritos se detuvieron. El silencio regresó.

Disminuyeron su velocidad, buscando el sitio de donde había venido la voz. No encontraron nada más que árboles. Habían perdido el rastro.

—Creo que está por aquí, en alguna parte —dijo Lucca titubeante, dirigiéndose a su izquierda.

Marle se encogió de hombros y siguió avanzando. Si registraban el área por separado, una de ellas encontraría la voz. Recorrió el bosque rápidamente, pasando sobre rocas y árboles caídos, buscando alguna clase de señal. Entonces, la voz de Lucca le llegó desde atrás.

—¡Lo encontré!

———

Janus volvió a abrir los ojos lentamente, forzando su mirada a través del dolor y el desdibujo para ver a alguien acercándose a su cuerpo. La persona lentamente caminó hacia él y con cuidado se agachó frente a él, dejándolo ver que era Lucca.

—Ayúda…me —dijo roncamente.

Lucca no respondió. Miraba sobre su hombro, como si esperara que alguien más viniera. Entonces sintió sus manos en sus brazos mientras intentaba levantarlo. Lo arrastró lentamente, recargándolo al fin contra un tronco. Después, se alejó un poco y lo examinó. Tras ella, Marle caminó lentamente, entrando al claro.

Janus se les quedó viendo a las dos, preguntándose cómo habían llegado a ése lugar, porqué estaban ahí. Las dos intercambiaron una mirada, y volvieron a verlo. Finalmente, Lucca habló.

—¿Porqué lo hiciste, Magus?

_Magus._

Janus meneó la cabeza.

—Ayúdenme… por favor.

—¿Porqué? Intentaste matar a Glenn —saltó Marle mordazmente—. Tú te hiciste esto.

—¡NO! —Janus se encogió de dolor por la tensión, pero se forzó a continuar—. Fue Magus, yo no…

Se dio cuenta de que tenía problemas para hablar, y su vista se estaba oscureciendo. Estaba perdiendo el control otra vez. Y si eso pasaba, Magus lo recuperaría. Levantó la mirada hacia las dos suplicantemente.

Marle agitó la cabeza.

—Hablaremos de eso después. Por ahora, te llevaremos de regreso a casa de Glenn para que podamos averiguar que está pasando.

—Sí —acordó Lucca—. Será mejor que descanses ahora, Magus. Este viaje no será nada placentero, considerando que no tenemos una camilla para ti.

"_Sí. Ve a dormir."_

—No —Janus sacudió la cabeza—. Yo no… pe-permitiré…

—Estás exhausto, Magus —dijo Lucca, con una mirada de desagrado.

Janus agitó la cabeza dolorosamente. Marle suspiró, y lo apuntó con una expresión de concentración.

—Me temo que no puedes opinar —dijo, liberando el hechizo.

La energía rodeó a Janus, envolviéndolo con un toque tranquilizador. Nubló su mente, intentando disminuir el flujo de sangre para dejarlo dormido. Janus peleó contra eso, tratando de encontrar una manera de prevenirlo.

"_¿Considerarías éste el mayor error de su vida?"_

Janus gritó al escuchar la voz, haciendo que Marle y Lucca retrocedieran. Aparentemente, no podían escuchar a Magus. Pero Marle no detuvo su hechizo. Janus empezó a girar y retorcerse mientras trataba de combatirlo, entonces se deslizó del tronco y cayó sobre su espalda, gruñendo de dolor.

"_De prisa, de prisa, de prisa…"_

—¡Cállate! —gritó Janus, girándose e intentando arrastrarse otra vez.

—Estás perdiendo el poco respeto que todavía te tengo —dijo Marle—. Atacaste a un amigo y no voy a detenerme por nada que digas o hagas.

No podía pelear más. Estaba muy débil; físicamente por sus heridas, mentalmente por su batalla contra Magus. Lentamente, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse. Empero, no se rindió.

"_Duérmete, duérmete, duérmete…"_

—Justo a tiempo —anunció Marle, al ver que los ojos de Janus se cerraron completamente y perdía noción de sus alrededores.

Antes de que cayera al olvido, escuchó una última frase.

"_Sé mi cuerpo y seré tu mente."_

———

—Aah, vaya que puede dar pelea —dijo Lucca, inclinándose y levantando a Magus por las piernas.

Marle se estiró a agarró sus brazos, levantándolo del suelo. Gruñó por el esfuerzo, estaba un poquito pesado.

—… algo parece estar terriblemente mal.

—Exactamente. Supongo que por eso fue que decidiste no matarlo. —replicó Lucca.

—Decidí no matarlo porque no podía. Él me habría noqueado si lo intentara.

—No puede, fue drenado por la Masamune.

—No pensé en eso —dijo Marle dudosamente.

—Como sea… sabes que algo va a pasar tanto como yo.

—Po… —empezó Marle.

Entonces una gran fuerza en el aire entre ellas se centró alrededor de Magus. Una desgarradora explosión de energía las golpeó y las arrojó. El cuerpo cayó duramente mientras las otras dos eran lanzadas al bosque.

Lentamente, Magus se levantó. Extendió sus manos y concentró su mente. Las heridas en su cuerpo empezaron a cerrarse, las cicatrices se suavizaron hasta ser piel normal. Marle y Lucca se levantaron aprehensivamente, mirando eso con algo cercano al temor.

Cuando la mayoría de sus heridas estuvieron curadas, Magus se detuvo y empezó a alejarse. Iba hacia la cabaña de Glenn. Lucca reunió su valor y lo persiguió, con Marle a la zaga.

—¡Alto, Magus! —gritó Lucca, para ser otra vez arrojada por el aire por la magia recuperada de Magus, pasando junto a Marle y casi golpeándola. Marle miró atrás para ver a Lucca golpear un árbol, desando haber traído su ballesta. Lucca lenta y tambaleantemente se puso en pie, indicando que estaba bien. Marle se volvió y encaró a Magus, preparando otro hechizo para dormir.

Magus se dio cuenta, y se volteó para verla. Antes de que ella pudiera soltar su magia, él ya había lanzado la suya. La esencia la golpeó, y Marle se vio envuelta en llamas. Un calor increíble la atacó, y sintió que su cabello se chamuscaba. Instintivamente, cambió su hechizo a su alrededor antes de lanzarlo.

El hielo surgió a su alrededor, bloqueando el fuego, pero también sellándola por un momento. Vio a través de las borrosas lentes de hielo cómo Magus se concentraba en Lucca.

Las llamas a su alrededor murieron y removió el hielo. Lo miró por un momento e intentó acercarse otra vez a él.

—¿Qué pasa contigo, Magus?

Magus se volvió hacia ella y sonrió. No era una sonrisa de felicidad ni de reconocimiento. Marle entendió en ese momento que estaba en graves problemas.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el suelo alrededor de Magus explotó con un rocío de fuego, tierra y rocas. Marle miró atrás de ella para ver que Lucca acababa de usar su magia. Lucca corrió para llegar junto a Marle.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

—Por ahora.

Los restos de polvo se aclararon, revelando un cortado y herido Magus. Un escudo brillaba a su alrededor, mostrando que había prevenido la mayor parte del daño. Dejó caer el escudo y volvió a extender sus manos.

—Acabemos esto.

La tierra a sus pies se quebró y se quemó, empezando a moverse y temblar. Lentamente, Magus se elevó del suelo con levitación. Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, concentrándose totalmente en este golpe mortal.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Marle, retrocediendo incómodamente.

Entonces el movimiento se esparció desde su centro bajo Magus, empezando con lentitud, pero incrementando su velocidad. Se barrió circularmente bajo el mago, y el círculo aumentaba su diámetro.

—Eh, corre —dijo Lucca rápidamente.

—¿Qué? —Marle se volvió hacia Lucca, confundida, pero sólo se topó con el aire. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para ver que Lucca ya estaba a varios pasos de ella. Marle no necesitó un empujón. Corrió, alcanzando a Lucca con lentitud.

Entonces hubo una explosión atrás de ellas, con un sonido ensordecedor. La onda de choque que salió de Magus se esparció rápidamente. Las rocas bajo ella fueron arrojadas al aire con violencia y los árboles en su camino fueron derribados.

Pero Marle no miró atrás. Aumentó su velocidad y encontró que Lucca se estaba quedando atrás. Eso cambió un momento después cuando la sacudida la hizo trastabillar un poco. Sin disminuir su velocidad, Lucca tomó su brazo al pasar, y empezó a arrastrarla. La caída dolió, pero a Marle no le importó mucho que digamos.

De repente sintió que algo la empujaba desde atrás, la onda de choque la estaba alcanzando. Entonces dejó de sentir el suelo y se encontró en el aire. Lucca intentó sujetar su tobillo, pero fue jalada hacia atrás. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas mientras Marle desaparecía de su vista. Sintió, más que ver, que algo más fuerte venía hacia ella.

Momentos después, la devastación había acabado.

———

Dentro del Bosque Maldito había un gran círculo de destrucción. Árboles caídos y chamuscados humeaban sobre el suelo desigual y lleno de rocas. En un círculo de 400 metros de diámetro se asentaron los remanentes del hechizo.

En el humo, una figura caminaba lentamente. No había la más mínima señal de remordimiento en su cara, ni de ninguna otra emoción existente. Sólo una mirada de calma interminable y atemorizante.

Magus miró a su alrededor por un momento, buscando posibles restos de las dos. No hubo señales de ellos, probablemente estaban enterradas bajo los escombros. Magus sonrió por un momento, entonces se volvió y se fue. Regresaría a casa de Glenn y terminaría el trabajo.

Glenn y la Masamune eran las dos únicas amenazas frente a él. Si podía librarse de ellos, nada podría detenerlo. Era un hecho.

La figura se alejó, desapareciendo tras el humo, que cambió de forma y se dividió en el viento.


	12. Resumen de Falso Profeta

PROFECÍAS  
por  
Jerm

Resumen de Falso Profeta.

* * *

Después de cinco años de buscar en vano, Janus ha decidido detener su búsqueda por su hermana. Congelándose en la yerma y congelada tierra de Zeal, decide regresar a casa. Al castillo de Magus. Sin embargo, regresar no es sólo un capricho, parece ser una urgencia.

Al regresar, siente algo. Unas voces extrañas llegan a su cabeza desde la oscuridad. Parecen familiares, pero no puede ubicarlas. Se dirige al sótano. Entonces las voces regresan y puede ubicarlas en su memoria. Antes de que pueda reflexionar sobre ello, es interrogado por una persona misteriosa.

La persona intenta hacer un trato con Janus: si Janus puede cumplir ciertos encargos para él, él le dará lo que Janus más quiere: su hermana. Aunque desconfía y no está seguro de las verdaderas intenciones del sujeto, Janus acepta, y el extraño desaparece.

Janus parte para cumplir su primer encargo: traer un puñado de nieve del Cabo Norte. Eso le parece extraño al mago, y empieza a cuestionar su búsqueda. Pero resuelve encontrar a su hermana a cualquier precio. Cuando llega a su primer destino, las voces lo persiguen otra vez. Janus intenta no hacerles caso, pero pronto se encuentra a sí mismo discutiendo con ellas. Después de tomar la nieve rápidamente; huye, temiendo por su cordura.

Regresa a su sótano sólo para no encontrar el extraño yquelas voces aún sigan persiguiéndolo. Después de escuchar un momento, descubre que podría estar simplemente teniendo unos flash-backs. Para probar esto, las voces se acompañan rápidamente de visiones. Pero un momento después las visiones se desvanecen por la presencia del extraño, quien muestra un poco de magia, pero hace desistir a Janus de sus intentos de interrogarlo. En vez de eso, le da su próxima misión y se va.

El siguiente encargo es encontrar un libro en el reino perdido de Zeal. Janus, al principio, no está seguro de cómo obtenerlo, ya que Zeal se hundió en el océano años atrás. Después de pensarlo por un momento, decide que los pescadores podrían conocer su localización.

Tras varios intentos fallidos, Janus finalmente se topa con un pescador llamado Antold, después de confundirlo con el mismísimo Dalton. Esa noche, Janus tiene un sueño bastante peculiar de varias personas cuidando a un amigo herido. Pero antes de que pueda determinar qué es, Antold lo despierta, anunciándole que están listos para zarpar.

Después de navegar por un rato, Janus empieza a meditar sobre su situación. Rápidamente se da cuenta de que ha sido demasiado ingenuo, sin haberse molestado siquiera en cuestionar al capitán Antold. Sin importar el hecho de que no puede escapar en el momento, todavía desconfía de la tripulación a su alrededor. Antold lo encuentra en la cubierta, ofreciéndole que uno de los miembros de su tripulación le dé un recorrido. Sin embargo, al ver a Azel, Janus huye de vuelta a su cuarto. Ella se veía igual a su madre. Janus no abandona su cuarto hasta que llegan a la isla donde está Zeal.

Después de decirle a los otros que no lo sigan, Janus desembarca en la isla y empieza a buscar el castillo, donde estaba la biblioteca. No nota los preocupantes comentarios de Antold, sin embargo.

Durante su ascenso, otra serie de flash-backs le viene a la mente, una continuación de su sueño. Resbala en una roca y es arrojado de vuelta a la realidad. Después de examinarse, sigue escalando, dándose cuenta de que no sintió el dolor de la caída o el frío del aire.

Cuando llega a la cima, donde está el castillo, las voces regresan para darle la bienvenida a su hogar. Se molesta de que lo llamen Magus en vez de Janus, pero entra cuando lo invitan. Mientras lo dirigen a su destino, le pregunta a las voces porqué están haciendo lo que hacen. En respuesta, ellas claman que lo que desean es reunir las dos partes, combinar lo que está separado. "Schala y yo", asume Janus.

Sin embargo, durante la conversación, las voces dan un giro oscuro y empiezan a sonar amenazadoras. Janus entra a la biblioteca y toma un libro rápidamente, deseando irse. Extrañamente, no puede leer el texto. Examinando más de cerca, algo sorprendente se le revela. En la cubierta, se ve que Antold es un anagrama de Dalton y Azel de Zeal. Frenético, arroja el libro y se dispone a irse. Antold y Azel bloquean su camino.

Después de discutir con ambos, además de con las voces, se da cuenta de que todo a su alrededor se está mezclando o derrumbando. Nada es lo que parece y él ha caído en un juego que no puede entender. Inestable mentalmente, Janus huye del edificio.

Abandona la isla, se vuelve, y la isla se ha ido, como si no existiera. Aún así, sabe dónde puede encontrar sus respuestas y vuela de regreso a su castillo. Intenta atacar al extraño, pero es derrotado. Derribado, interroga al extraño. Sin embargo, la única información que obtiene del extraño es un nombre y el próximo encargo. Ahora conocido como Vili, el extraño le dice a Janus que su última misión es traer una roca del Monte Denadoro. Igual de raro que los otros encargos, aún así Janus decide aceptar. Le promete que será el último. Mientras parte, otra visión viene a su mente, pero la pasa por alto.

Mientras escala el Monte Denadoro, Janus es asaltado por visiones, voces, y alucinaciones. Todos los intentos por cerrar su mente a ellas son en vano, y es forzado a aceptarlas. Entonces, Magus hace su aparición. Janus es bombardeado con flash-backs, algunos que recuerda, pero uno en particular que no. Una escena donde él ataca a Glenn en el hogar de la rana. Las visiones siguen hasta derrotarlo.

Después de que pierde el conocimiento, despierta y se encuentra en el barco de Antold. Sin saber qué fue un sueño y qué fue real, Janus está confundido. Pero después de que Antold suelta una pequeña pista, descubre que podría haber estado soñando por un largo rato. Podría seguir soñando todavía.

Magus reaparece antes de que pueda hacer gran cosa. Es entonces cuando Janus descubre lo que realmente ocurrió. Débil y congelado en Zeal, intentó regresar a su castillo, pero se colapsó. Inconsciente por un momento, la persona de Magus pudo tomar el control. Dejó a Zeal y regresó al siglo séptimo para saldar cuentas. Magus atacó a Glenn, pero fue lastimado en la pelea y se vio forzado a huir. En el bosque, él también perdió la conciencia.

Ahora ambas personas estaban atrapadas en el cuerpo inconsciente y cuando éste despierte sólo el más fuerte podrá retomar el control. Magus ha estado golpeando a Janus con flash-backs y visiones para debilitar su mente y obtener la victoria.

Pero antes de que Magus pueda terminar, el cuerpo empieza a despertar. Janus siente el jalón y descubre que Magus no lo notó porque está hablando. Con esto en mente, Janus huye e intenta reconectar su persona con la mente.

En sus visiones, la figura empieza a despertar. Él cree que es él la persona inconsciente. Sin embargo, es Glenn quien despierta de su sueño. Marle y Lucca han estado cuidando de él en su hogar ya que fue herido durante su batalla contra Magus.

Después de que Glenn les dice del ataque, Marle y Lucca rastrean la zona para encontrar al probablemente muerto Magus. Janus finalmente está despertando cuando llegan a él, pero está demasiado aturdido para entender lo que están haciendo. Entonces Magus puede atraparlo y ataca su mente, intentando usurpar el control.

Marle, temiendo por lo que pudiera pasar, pone a Janus a dormir para que puedan regresar a casa de Glenn. Sin embargo, con la persona de Janus fuera de servicio, Magus retoma el control del anfitrión. Después de encargarse de las desprevenidas Marle y Lucca, Magus retoma su viaje. Y el primer paso será aniquilar a Glenn y someter la Masamune.


	13. Libro II: Profeta Oscuro 11

PROFECÍAS  
por  
Jerm  
Capítulo 11  
"Retribución Accidental"

* * *

Crono veía el bosque desde lejos, sobrecogido. Algo estaba pasando ahí, y demasiado cerca de donde suponía estaba el hogar de Glenn para estar cómodo. Entonces empezó el retumbo. Al principio pensó que era una ligera sacudida, que hacía castañetear sus dientes. Después, la tierra crujió y Crono cayó de rodillas dolorosamente. El pequeño paquete de medicinas cayó con estrépito a su lado mientras él se sujetaba al suelo para evitar caer.

Momentos después de que empezara el temblor, el sonido del evento llegó a sus oídos. El inconfundible ruido de rocas que se partían y árboles que caían hizo eco a través de la distancia, diciéndole que lo que fuera que estaba pasando allí era mucho más grande de lo que había creído en un principio.

Unas rocas golpearon y cortaron sus manos y rodillas mientras él seguía "trepando" por el suelo. Hizo una mueca de dolor, pero no podía remediarlo. Apretó los dientes para evitar que castañetearan y uno o dos se rompieran.

Su brazo derecho se dobló por el golpeteo y cayó sobre su hombro, girando para quedar sobre su espalda. La tierra volvió a subir, haciendo que su cabeza se levantara y cayera, golpeando el suelo. La vista se le puso borrosa por un momento, y su cabeza volvió a golpear el suelo.

Se desmayó.

———

Glenn fue sacado bruscamente de su cama cuando el temblor comenzó. El edredón y la almohada fueron arrastrados con él, lo que agradecía. El sonido de los cristales rompiéndose vino del otro lado de la habitación, cuando los recipientes fueron derribados de la mesa.

Envolvió su cabeza en la almohada, como si fuera un casco, y la aferró firmemente, deseando que todo terminara pronto. Afuera, había sonidos definitivamente antinaturales, y comenzó a vislumbrar lo que había ocurrido.

Ciertamente, ellas habían encontrado a Magus.

Con una breve oración por su seguridad, apretó más la almohada y se quedó tan quieto como le fue posible, esperando que acabara. Sus heridas aún no habían sido tratadas del todo, y todavía seguía ligeramente lastimado. El temblor no le estaba haciendo bien.

A su lado, en el fondo de la cueva, escuchó un sonido desgarrador. Lanzando una mirada en esa dirección, vio que el techo de tierra empezaba a rajarse, y finos hilos de polvo llegaron al suelo.

_¡Se va a derrumbar!_, su mente pasó del nerviosismo al pánico.

Un trozo del techo, de aproximadamente el tamaño de su cabeza, se derrumbó y golpeó el suelo a un metro de su cuerpo postrado, rompiéndose en una nube de polvo.

_¡Sal de aquí!_ Esta vez, su mente fue directamente al grano y no dio mucho lugar para discusión.

Afortunadamente, las raíces de los árboles que habían atravesado el subsuelo por tantos años sostuvieron la mayor parte de la tierra firmemente. Desafortunadamente, no era suficiente. Para probar esto, más polvo empezó a llover desde la grieta que crecía lentamente.

Glenn se levantó trabajosamente, agarrando una de sus heridas con una mano y la almohada con la otra. Apenas se había levantado, fue arrojado hacia atrás, cayendo sobre su cama. Se jaló hacia arriba lentamente, soltando su herida y sosteniéndose en la cama. Haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para mantener su equilibrio, empezó a avanzar a lo largo de la cama, hacia la salida de la cueva.

Tras él, la grieta se había agrandado más. Las rocas perdían su sostén y caían con estrépito al suelo. Se separó de la cama y cayó contra una pared. Ahora, usando la pared como una especie de barandal, siguió hacia la escalera que lo sacaría de la caverna.

Varios segundos después, tiró la almohada y se estiró para intentar sujetarse a la escalera. El techo se colapsó atrás de él. Las piedras y el polvo cayeron como una cascada cuando el techo cayó y se volvió parte del suelo.

Algo duro golpeó a Glenn en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, derribándolo. Miró brevemente hacia la escalera, aturdido. Entonces, algo pesado cayó sobre él y su memoria se perdió el conocimiento.

———

Crono abrió lentamente los ojos, sintiendo un dolor extremo en la cabeza y uno punzante en las manos. Lentamente intentó levantarse, sintiéndose demasiado aturdido para hacerlo en la primera oportunidad.

_¿Cómo pasó esto?_, se preguntó a sí mismo, tratando de sacar algo de su mente.

El terremoto. No, algo en el bosque. Los recuerdos regresaron lentamente mientras miraba a su alrededor. No había recibido ningún daño real, claro que sólo quedaban millas de planicie vacías a su alrededor. Pero se había acabado.

Se inclinó para levantar las medicinas, preguntándose si había traído alguna pócima para curar el dolor de cabeza. Lo abrió, y sacudió la cabeza. Su mala suerte apenas comenzaba. Éste sería un largo día…

Con otro vistazo a su alrededor, cerró el contenedor y avanzó hacia el Bosque Maldito, esta vez apretando el paso. Acababa de recordar que los otros tres habían estado en un peligro mayor que él.

El paso rápido pronto se volvió carrera.

———

Algo lastimaba sus ojos. Glenn se estremeció cuando se dio cuenta de que no sentía sus piernas por alguna razón. También le dolía la espalda, al menos sentir dolor indicaba que no se había roto el cuello. Además, tenía una increíble jaqueca.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, notando que era la luz solar lo que lo había incomodado. Sacudió la cabeza para aclararla, percatándose de que estaba cubierto de polvo que se había pegado a su viscosa piel como pegamento. Tosió un poco por el polvo que aún seguía en el aire, y escupió la tierra que había en su boca.

Suspiró y trató de levantarse. Sin embargo, algo lo mantenía abajo. Dio un gruñido alto cuando su espalda se quejó por el movimiento, luego miró hacia atrás. Había tierra y rocas apiladas sobre sus piernas por el colapso. Estaba atrapado. Mirando por sobre de él, vio que la escalera había caído, sosteniéndose sobre la cama y flotando sobre su cabeza. Detenía una piedra muy grande, lo suficiente como para dejarlo en coma si no fuera por la escalera.

Glenn se jaló otra vez, tratando de liberarse, pero la pila sobre él apenas y se movió. Gruñó por el esfuerzo, pero nada. Glenn dejó de jalarse por la tierra y estiró el brazo, sujetando un peldaño de la escalera con ambas manos. Entonces volvió a jalar, usando la palanca. Lento pero seguro, sus ensangrentadas piernas surgieron de la temblorosa montaña de escombros.

Cuando estuvo libro, empezó a arrastrarse a través del suelo hacia la cama. Tenía que tomar la Masamune. Llegó al lado de la cama, que también estaba cubierta de polvo. Glenn estiró los brazos otra vez y empezó a cavar con sus propias manos. Era doloroso, pero no le importó en ese momento. Finalmente, la brillante espada estaba libre. Metió las manos en el pequeño agujero y la sacó cuidadosamente. No había resultado dañada por el derrumbe, pero eso no lo sorprendía.

Mientras deslizaba la espada a su lado, volvió a ver los escombros y notó un pequeño pedazo de tela que sobresalía. Era su sábana. Podría necesitarla para sus heridas. Estaba sucia, pero necesitaba detener el sangrado. Jaló el desgarrado edredón, y empezó a vendar sus heridas apuradamente.

Cuando hubo anudado la última tira alrededor de su pierna, intentó levantarse otra vez. Volvía a sentir las piernas, pero no podría viajar por el momento. Tomó la Masamune y la usó como bastón, presionándola contra la tierra como una palanca para levantarse.

Entonces trastabilló hacia la salida, trepando por la montaña de tierra y piedras para llegar a nivel del suelo una vez más.

———

Crono saltó los troncos caídos mientras atravesaba el bosque, sin molestarse en perder el tiempo rodeándolos. Ante él, el pequeño claro que era el hogar de Glenn era visible por fin. Pero algo estaba mal.

Mientras se acercaba al agujero, de correr pasó a trotar, y de ahí, a caminar. La cueva había sido cavada, por lo que podía ver.

_Están todos muertos._

Intentó callar su mente, deseando que no fuera verdad. Cuidadosamente, avanzó hacia el socavón. Era demasiado obvio que cualquier cosa que estuviera ahí dentro no tenía muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir. Y tres personas…

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando vio a alguien cojear para salir.

Glenn había sobrevivido.

Crono saltó unos arbustos, precipitándose al claro. Frente a él, Glenn se tambaleó un poco y se vio forzado a usar su espada para no derrumbarse por completo. Estaba en una terrible condición. Crono dejo de correr y caminó cuidadosamente hacia el herido.

—Hey, Glenn¿estás bien?

Glenn levantó la mirada hacia Crono, dio un ligero asentimiento, y trató de ponerse en pie nuevamente. No lo logró, empero, y Crono tuvo que adelantarse para sostenerlo.

—Estaré bien —se atrevió a responder Glenn, a pesar de eso.

—Tal vez en una o dos semanas, pero no por ahora —dijo Crono, negando con la cabeza—. ¿Dónde están Lucca y Marle?

—No sé —Glenn gruñó y empezó a caminar hacia un tronco caído cerca de la orilla del claro.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "no sé"¿Están atrapadas allí abajo? —Crono se apanicó y volvió a mirar el hogar derrumbado; nada podría sobrevivir a eso…

—No. Habían ido a buscar a Magus y…

—Magus —lo cortó Crono—. Él fue quién hizo esto¿o no?

Glenn asintió y tosió.

—También me habían llevado mis pensamientos a esa conclusión. Más aún, creo que él regresará pronto.

Glenn se levantó de su asiento tambaleantemente y sostuvo su espada.

—Sería mejor si te fueras. Tengo que terminar esto por mi cuenta.

—No lo creo —Crono avanzó y sujetó a Glenn por los brazos—. No podrías ganar.

—Pero…

—Que no lo mates hoy no significa que no lo matarás mañana. ¿Sabes qué tan lejos estaba yo cuando empezó el temblor? Debían ser ocho kilómetros, y aún así me derribó. Los dos, en estas condiciones, no duraríamos un segundo contra él.

Glenn miró hacia el bosque de mala gana, como si estuviera buscando a Magus para terminar su duelo. El bosque estaba callado y vacío. Finalmente, Glenn asintió, y empezó a cojear hacia la dirección por donde había venido Crono.

—Bien. Hemos de regresar a Dorino.

—Bien, no me siento como para explicar tu muerte por ahora —dijo Crono, ayudando a Glenn a avanzar—. Y no es por sonar hipócrita, pero tan pronto como te lleve al pueblo para que te atiendan, regresaré y buscaré a Lucca y Marle.

Glenn suspiró.

—Haz como desees. Considerando mi estado, dudo que pudiera detenerte a ti más de lo que tú pudieras detener a Magus.

Estaban varios metros adentro del bosque antes de que Crono respondiera.

—Gracias… creo.


	14. Libro II: Profeta Oscuro 12

PROFECÍAS  
por  
Jerm  
Capítulo 12  
"El Ojo de la Mente"

* * *

Janus despertó para encontrarse yaciendo en un océano de oscuridad. Sintió que estaba sobre algo duro, pero por el momento no se molestó en mirar a su alrededor. Sabía donde estaba: en su mente, sus sueños y pensamientos. 

No había sido lo suficientemente rápido y ahora Magus tenía el control. Eso significaba que Marle y Lucca estaban muertas probablemente. Y después Magus también liquidaría a Glenn. Y después de eso…

Janus sacudió los pensamientos de su cabeza. No tenía tiempo para pensamientos fúnebres. O eso pensó al principio. Después de pensarlo detenidamente, se dio cuenta de que él había tenido todo el tiempo de la existencia de Magus. Magus _tenía _el control, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para remediarlo, salvo esperar que su otra mitad fuera asesinada.

Pero si eso pasara, él también estaría acabado. Janus estaba condenado, por cualquier lado que lo viera. Para él, no tenía sentido seguir. Estaba exhausto y simplemente quedarse tumbado sobre el duro suelo parecía bueno. Sin embargo, se forzó a levantarse y escudriñar a su alrededor. Tenía que saber lo que le había pasado. Después de unos pocos segundos, se dio cuenta de que estaba de pie en su castillo. Las grandes puertas de roble se cerraron tras él, la madera apenas era visible en la penumbra. Pero había suficiente luz para que supiera dónde estaba.

Y posiblemente el castillo era muy importante para él.

_Vili._

El pensamiento llegó a su mente en un instante. Tal vez la misteriosa persona todavía estaba aquí. Janus dio un paso hacia las escaleras que dirigían al sótano, pero se detuvo. Hasta donde sabía, Magus era Vili. Janus trató de pensar sobre el pasado, intentando dividir lo que había sido un sueño de lo que había sido real.

Sin embargo, no podía descubrir la diferencia. Su mente todavía estaba revuelta por lo que le había ocurrido recientemente y no podía pensar con claridad. Demasiadas cosas a la vez…

Si Vili era parte del sueño, tenía que ser Magus. Janus pensó sobre esto por un momento, y se resolvió por descubrirlo de una vez. De todas maneras, tendría que ir y revisarlo. Con esto en mente, llegó a las escaleras y empezó a bajar lentamente.

———

Magus veía fríamente la entrada derrumbada. Aún cuando estaba oscuro, podía ver el área con una claridad igual a la del día. Lentamente avanzó, para obtener un mejor ángulo de la destrucción.

_Nada pudo haber sobrevivido a esto_, se dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. _Nada._

La Masamune y su poseedor ya no podrían ser usados en su contra. Ahora podría continuar con su "encargo" auto impuesto. Dio la espalda al agujero y caminó lentamente hacia el interior del bosque, hacia el este. Su próxima cita sería allí.

Crono y Glenn salieron torpemente. Lentamente empezaba a oscurecer, el sol desaparecía tras las montañas al este. En media hora, tendrían que tambalearse en la oscuridad, lo que no era una muy buena idea considerando el estado de las piernas de Glenn.

—¿Dónde pasaremos la noche? —preguntó Crono, cuando él y Glenn se detuvieron para un breve descanso.

—Preferiría estar en Dorino, pero eso es impensable. Considero lo mejor que pongamos distancia entre nos y ese hechicero.

Crono asintió.

—La distancia que tenemos es buena. Pero no podemos estar seguros de que nos vaya a cazar, al final

—Lo hará —Glenn empezó a caminar otra vez y Crono se puso a su lado—. Esta espada que llevo es la única amenaza real contra él.

—Sí, pero eso es lo que me molesta —continuó Crono—. ¿Porqué de repente nos considera "amenazas"? Pensé que llevábamos la fiesta en paz con él.

Glenn sacudió la cabeza.

—No tengo respuesta para eso.

Siguieron en silencio por un rato más cuando, de repente, Crono se detuvo e inclinó su cabeza a un lado. Glenn se vio forzado a detenerse también. La rana miró a Crono con duda.

—No sé —respondió Crono a la muda pregunta—. Creí escuchar a alguien llamán—¡Ahí está otra vez!

—¿Qué? —preguntó Glenn con tanta paciencia como pudo.

—Alguien llamando mi nombre… y el tuyo, también.

—¿Es Magus? —Glenn llevó su mano a la Masamune, esperando la respuesta.

—No, o por lo menos no lo creo —Crono se esforzó para escuchar un poco más—. Parece una mujer.

—Podría ser Lucca o Nadia —asumió Glenn. Intentó terminar la oración, para agregar sus dudas al respecto, pero no pudo encontrar palabras para expresarlas.

—Ajá. Quédate aquí.

Crono soltó a Glenn y empezó a caminar de vuelta al bosque. Glenn lentamente se sentó a esperar.

—Ten cuidado.

Crono asintió y desapareció en la oscuridad. Glenn trató de escuhcar, pero no podía escuchar las voces. Sólo los grillos y otros sonidos nocturnos.

———

—Así que _aún_ sigues aquí —sentenció Janus cuando descubrió una figura en la oscuridad.

Janus bajó las escaleras y entró al sótano. Enfrente de él, en el otro lado del cuarto, Vili estaba de pie en la oscuridad, rodeado por los braceros. No estaban encendidos por el momento, de modo que Janus no podía distinguir al ser frente a él. Como en los viejos tiempos. De momento, Janus no intentó forzarlo a revelarse. Eso podía esperar.

—Por supuesto. ¿Dónde más podría estar? —respondió Vili, tan monótonamente como siempre.

—Depende —replicó Janus—. ¿Te refieres al castillo o a mi sueño?

Vili inclinó la cabeza hacia él y posiblemente sonrió, Janus no podía ver su cara lo suficientemente bien como para asegurarlo.

—Me refiero a ambos.

Janus avanzó un paso, y se detuvo. No quería "ahuyentar" a esta persona. Dio un rápido suspiro.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó.

—**Él **tiene el control, Janus. Te guste o no, él controla tu vida, la real _y _la imaginaria. Este castillo es desde ahora tu hogar permanente, él lo ha previsto así —respondió Vili—. Podríamos decir que tiene tu alma.

—Un alma no es algo que puedas tomar y —empezó Janus, pero Vili lo cortó.

—Claro que no, estaba hablando en sentido figurado —se mofó—. Pero… él _tiene _el control.

—Sé que eres una creación suya… de su mente. Él ve y oye todo lo que estoy haciendo ahora. Pero eso no quiere decir que mi alma le pertenece, sólo es un testigo silencioso. Está demasiado ocupado con el mundo exterior como para molestarse por mí.

Janus avanzó otro paso, acercándose calmadamente centímetro a centímetro al círculo de braceros. Vili todavía no hizo nada para detenerlo. Janus intentó distraer su atención.

—Todavía puedo escapar.

Vili meneó la cabeza.

—No es tan fácil. Cuando te digo que él tiene el control total, quiero decir que tiene _todo _el control. Total. Completo. Absoluto. Puede que esté en el mundo exterior, pero dirige mucha de su atención hacia ti por el momento. Dime¿algún prisionero escapa cuando hay guardias vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos?

Janus avanzó un paso más y empezó a decir algo, pero Vilo no había terminado.

—Más aún, yo _no _soy una ilusión creada por él. Soy tan "real" como tú o él —Vili empezaba a agitarse—. Crees que ya comprendiste todo esto, pero lo que sabes sólo es una migaja de la información; algo que se te dio para que no te sintieras completamente estúpido. Todavía estás al fondo de la información y todo lo que sabes son los eslabones rotos.

—Entonces ¿qué…? —Janus no entendía nada cuando Vili despotricaba.

—Crees que esto es un simple asunto de ti contra Magus. Dos personas peleando en la mente de un anfitrión por el derecho a controlar ese cuerpo. ¿Qué aprendiste de todo esto sobre ti y Magus?

Janus dejó de acercarse por el momento y pensó. Sólo una cosa le vino a la mente.

—Si mal no recuerdo, él usaba un juego de palabras. Se refería a mí como el "falso profeta" y él era el real. Como si yo fuera un estorbo para él que debía ser removido.

—Cerca —replicó Vili pensativamente—. Falso y Real¿eh? Pronto aprenderás que no hay correcto o equivocado y que hay más opciones que sólo dos.

"… _más opciones que sólo dos"_

Janus avanzó, lanzando su siguiente pregunta.

—¿Entonces cuántos…?

—Has tentado demasiado a tu suerte, deberías haberte quedado donde estabas —dijo Vili de repente, inclinando su cabeza hacia delante—. Pero te diré cuántos.

De repente, los braceros a su alrededor empezaron a arder, iluminando el sótano con un resplandor cegador. Janus cubrió sus ojos por un segundo. Cuando sus ojos se ajustaron, lentamente bajó las manos para encontrarse con que estaba solo en el cuarto otra vez. Pero, aún así, la voz de Vili llegó a sus oídos.

—Son tres.


	15. Libro II: Profeta Oscuro 13

PROFECÍAS  
por  
Jerm  
Capítulo 13  
"La Persecución"

* * *

—¿Crono?

Crono se volvió a la dirección de donde provenía la voz, pero aún no podía ver nada. Sólo los oscuros árboles a su alrededor, misteriosos ante la luz lunar; la luna aparecía lentamente en el horizonte. Era noche de luna creciente, la luz aún era muy débil y los alrededores de Crono estaban muy oscuros.

—¿Crono?

La voz se parecía a la de Lucca. Crono empezó a trotar rápidamente hacia la dirección de la llamada, cuidando no tropezarse con algo o estrellarse contra un árbol, invisible por la falta de costumbre de sus ojos a la oscuridad. Vio a izquierda y derecha rápidamente, pero seguía sin ver señales de vida a su alrededor.

—¿Crono?

La voz era definitivamente la de Lucca, y venía de su derecha. Rápidamente cambió de dirección hacia allá.

_¿Porqué no está llamándome Marle también?_

Trató de borrar el pensamiento, pero el mensaje se quedó un rato en su mente. Todavía tenía esperanzas, pero morían lentamente, a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Sin pensar siquiera en detenerse, estiró el brazo y arrancó de su cara una telaraña, que lo había atrapado al correr entre dos árboles. La sensación le dio un ligero escalofrío, pero trató de no hacerle caso lo mejor que pudo.

—¿Crono?

La voz estaba más cerca, mucho más cerca. Casi había llegado…

Saltó un gran árbol caído. Sin embargo, cuando aterrizó escuchó un breve grito de sorpresa muy cerca de él. Anonadado, dio un salto hacia atrás, golpeando el árbol muerto con la espinilla. Se sujetó la pierna, adolorido, y miró a su alrededor para ver qué había gritado.

Y se encontró con la desaliñada cara de Lucca. Se quedaron viendo el uno al otro por un momento; Lucca sorprendida por la repentina aparición, Crono intentaba recuperar el aliento y pensar en algo que decir para aumentar el drama de su ya dramática entrada. Finalmente, Lucca habló.

—Crono… ¡Gracias a Dios que estás aquí!

Crono, que aún respiraba pesadamente por la carrera que había tenido, sólo asintió mientras examinaba la pequeña área en la que estaba.

Sin embargo, era un poco más que pequeña. Una amplia zona circular del bosque había sido demolida. Apenas y podía ver en la oscuridad el ligero humo gris que se dirigía al aire desde las rocas ennegrecidas y la tierra; no quedaban árboles. Volteó a ver atrás de sí al árbol caído que había golpeado, notando que había crecido a doce metros de donde estaba ahora. También notó que no era el único.

Algo grande había pasado ahí, y sabía que tenía que haber tenido relación con el terremoto que había pasado más temprano.

Crono tomó otra respiración profunda y la soltó. Algo grande.

—Crono¿estás bien? —preguntó Lucca, malinterpretando su silencio.

Crono agitó la cabeza, volteando a verla.

—No… lo siento, es sólo que estoy un poco sorprendida por esto.

—También nosotras lo estuvimos —respondió Lucca. Su voz sonaba asustada, sin parecerse del todo a la voz normal que lo había estado llamando.

Pero a Crono no le importó eso, estaba centrándose en lo que había dicho. _Nosotras_. Entonces recordó a Marle. Rápidamente miró alrededor suyo y de Lucca, escudriñando el suelo para encontrarla. Finalmente la encontró de acostada boca arriba con los ojos cerrados.

Lucca se dio cuenta de esto y trató de darle seguridad.

—Perdió el conocimiento.

—Pero¿está bien? —preguntó Crono, aún asustado por la posibilidad de algo malo.

—Está herida, eso te lo puedo asegurar —Lucca meneó la cabeza solemnemente—. Pero no es permanente. Estará bien después de un poco de atención médica.

Crono no quería alargar esto mucho más, así que cambió de tema.

—¿Qué pasó aquí?

—Quieres decir¿_quién_ pasó aquí? —corrigió Lucca—. Fuimos tras Magus. Cuando lo encontramos, estaba extremadamente débil y gravemente herido. Marle trató de ponerlo a dormir por el momento para que pudiéramos llevarlo de regreso a casa de Glenn. Trató de evitarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero finalmente cayó vencido —Lucca suspiró y meneó la cabeza—. Había estado gritando de dolor antes de que lo encontráramos. Todo en él indicaba que algo estaba mal.

Crono presionó para escuchar más de la historia, pero evitó no ser muy insistente.

—¿Qué pasó después de que quedó dormido?

—Empezamos a llevarlo de regreso. Todo iba bien y bonito, y de repente me vi injertada en un árbol y a Marle en el suelo a unos metros de mi —Lucca rió brevemente con un cloqueo, pero no era una risa de humor o alegría, sino de ironía—. Vi hacia donde había estado y me topé con Magus levantándose. Parecía muy débil cuando lo pusimos a dormir, pero entonces se veía fuerte. Se curó a sí mismo con magia y luego nos atacó. Intentamos contraatacar, pero algo estaba mal.

Lucca se detuvo por un momento, intentando encontrar palabras para expresar lo que quería decir. Finalmente, suspiró y meneó la cabeza. Continuó.

—Casi parecía malvado, como el Magus contra el que peleamos en su castillo cuando estaba invocando a Lavos. Creo que algo ha pasado en su cabeza, se ha vuelto loco o algo así. De cualquier manera, después de que trapeó el suelo con nosotras por unos momentos, simplemente se puso de pie tan como si nada. Podías ver en sus ojos que estaba profundamente concentrado y pude sentir algo mágico construyéndose a su alrededor. Así que nos volvimos y corrimos.

—¿Y sobrevivieron a ESO? —Crono estaba sorprendido, pero bastante feliz por el resultado de ello.

—Sobrevivimos… —Lucca parecía pensativa—. No fuimos lo suficientemente rápidas para escapar, sólo para sobrevivir, sí.

—¿Qué pensaban buscando a Magus, en primer lugar? Después de lo que le hizo a Glenn, debieron haber sabido que él ya no es como antes.

—Te responderé eso luego. Ahora, llevémonos a Marle y vayamos a Dorino. Va a necesitar ayuda.

Crono asintió.

—Cierto. Lo siento, como que me olvidé de eso.

Crono se acuclilló atrás de Lucca y cargó a Marle en sus brazos cuidadosamente. Estaba ligeramente pesada, y él estaba cansado por todo lo que había pasado ese día, pero se las arregló.

—No te preocupes. Pero también tendremos que encontrar a Glenn, a menos que Magus haya... —empezó Lucca.

—No, encontré a Glenn hace rato; esta esperándonos afuera del bosque —le aseguró Crono—. Me detuve cuando escuché a alguien llamándome. Él accedió a esperarme en lo que regresaba para encontrarlas.

—¿Quién te estaba llamando? —preguntó Lucca de repente.

—¿Eh? —Crono se volvió hacia ella—. ¿No te acuerdas? Fuiste tú.

Lucca agitó la cabeza sombríamente.

—No, no, no, no era yo. Estaba tratando de ayudar a Marle cuando llegaste de repente y me sorprendiste.

—No eras tú... —dijo Crono, medio preguntando, medio asegurando.

Lucca volvió a negar, con una mirada llena de horror, semejante a la de Crono.

—_Por aquí._

Los dos miraron rápidamente hacia el sur, escudriñando más allá de los árboles muertos, en el denso bosque. Pero ninguno de ellos pudo ver nada.

—Magus —dijo Crono finalmente.

—Vámonos de aquí —dijo Lucca, tomando la manga de Crono y jalándolo hacia el este.

Crono no necesitaba ser jalado, estaba justo detrás de ella mientras corrían a través del bosque, las hojas crujían bajo sus pies. Podían escuchar sonidos leves tras ellos, aunque no podían decir si eran causados por los seres vivos del bosque o por Magus. Sin embargo, no les importaba.

—_Esperen, esperen..._

Crono corría tan rápido como podía, aunque se concentraba en sus alrededores mientras evitaba obstáculos, asegurándose de que la cabeza o los pies de Marle no golpearan un árbol al pasar. Eso no sería bueno.

—_¿Pueden verme?_

Crono dio un rápido vistazo a su izquierda, pero no había nada entre los árboles. Volvió a ver al frente y se topó con un árbol contra el que estaba a punto de impactarse. Rápidamente cambió su dirección y trató de rodear el árbol sin bajar su velocidad. En vez de eso, sus pies resbalaron en las hojas y cayó sobre sus rodillas. Se sujetó de Marle, confiando en que no le importara.

Delante de él, Lucca se detuvo y regresó para ayudarlo.

—_Estoy justo detrás de ti, muchacho._

Crono se puso de pie de un salto por el pavor que le produjo la cercanía de la voz, había parecido como si en serio estuviera justo atrás de él. Lucca se derrapó un poco cuando volvía a su lugar, pero no cayó. Ahora corría a la par de Crono.

—_Los estoy alcanzando..._

Atrás de él, Crono escuchó una rama que se rompía. El crujiente sonido fue seguido de algo golpeando las hojas. Luego otro crujido de hojas. Pronto se convirtió en el sonido de pisadas rítmicas que iban a su mismo paso.

Crono miró hacia atrás con furia, pero no podía ver nada. Lo que fuera que hiciera el sonido estaba más allá de los límites de su vista, en algún lugar de las sombras. Sin embargo, mientras miraba hacia atrás perdió la noción de por donde iba, y se tropezó con una roca. Se inclinó hacia delante y trastabilló, pero Lucca lo sujetó y evitó que cayera.

—¡No mires hacia atrás, Crono! —dijo con fuerza mientras empezaban a correr de nuevo—. ¡Casi llegamos!

Crono loevantó la mirada y vio que tenía razón, la orilla del bosque estaba a unos cincuenta metros más adelante. Duplicó sus esfuerzos, cuidando de no tropezar con algo.

Tras ellos, la voz se burlaba.

_Voy a atraparlos, sí señor.  
_

_Voy a atraparlos , y ya verán._

—Ignóralo —dijo Lucca—. Estamos a salvo.

Y con eso salieron de los árboles hacia campo abierto. La tenue luz de la luna los iluminó, no era brillante, pero sí daba mucha más luz que la que habían tenido en el bosque. Por alguna razón, parecían estar a salvo.

Finalmente, Crono se volvió otra vez cuando los dos se detuvieron. Estaban de pie a unos quince metros de la orilla del bosque. Mientras Crono escudriñaba el bosque, pareció que algo se movió. Intentó enfocarlo, pero no pudo. De repente, vio dos ojos que lo miraban malignamente, brillantes a la luz lunar.

—Ahí está —le susurró Crono a Lucca, quien asintió.

Y súbitamente los ojos desaparecieron. Ya no tenían señales de él. Empero, momentos después, un fuego azul se encendió bajo el lugar donde habían estado los ojos, iluminando la mano que lo sostenía.

Después, la llama murió.

—Parece que no son tan valientes como eran cuando la rana estaba viva —la voz que suavemente se deslizó desde el bosque era la de Magus—. Comparados con él, no son una amenaza; seguiré mis principios.

—¿Porqué actúas así, Magus¿Qué te pasó? —gritó Crono mientras escrutaba las sombras, tratando de encontrar a Magus.

—Me temo que es algo personal, y estoy muy ocupado como para explicárselos —replicó Magus.

La llama azul reapareció, pero esta vez ardía con furia, más como un arma que como una luz. Crono y Lucca retrocedieron, preparándose para esquivar el ataque.

Los dos se cubrieron los oídos cuando un grito resonó y la llama murió como si alguien hubiera derramado agua sobre ella. El sonido fue acompañado del crujir de las hojas, algo se movía en el bosque. El grito se detuvo un rato después, además del otro ruido. Silencio.

Crono y Lucca miraron hacia el bosque por varios minutos, esperando que algo pasara. Pero nada ocurrió, Magus se había ido. Lentamente intercambiaron una mirada en silencio. Los dos respiraban pesadamente por el esfuerzo. Finalmente, Lucca inició la conversación.

—¿Escuché que dijiste que Glenn estaba bien?

—Sí, _está _bien. Lo dejé por allá —Crono apuntó al sudeste—, en alguna parte. Creo que Magus fue a su casa y cometió un error.

—¿Qué quieres decir¿Qué clase de error?

Crono empezó a caminar hacia la dirección a la que había apuntado, y Lucca comenzó a seguirlo.

—Cuando estés allí lo entenderás; pero algo me dice que ahora tenemos una pequeña ventaja.


	16. Libro II: Profeta Oscuro 14

PROFECÍAS  
por  
Jerm  
Capítulo 14  
"Misterio Sin Resolver"

* * *

Janus se incorporó lentamente, levantándose del suelo de roca del sótano del castillo. El golpe no había dolido, claro, pero tenía el presentimiento de que lo habría hecho si hubiera estado "despierto". Miró a su alrededor rápidamente, esperando encontrar lo que lo había derribado. Nada.

Había estado intentando escapar, huir de las ataduras que Magus había puesto a su alrededor. Janus había esperado que Magus no pudiera ver lo que él hacía, concentrado en lo que ocurría en el exterior. Pero, sin dudarlo, Magus _estaba_ vigilando, siempre vigilando, vigilando eternamente. No había escapatoria.

Mientras la duda surgía en su mente, algo parpadeó frente a él, un pequeño movimiento que llamó su atención Levantó la cabeza y escrutó las profundidades, forzando su vista para localizar lo que se había movido. Sus ojos enfocaron a Magus súbitamente cuando el hechicero entró a su campo de visión.

—No fue un buen momento para probar tus límites¿sabes? —Magus empezó a pasearse, caminando lentamente en un círculo alrededor de Janus, quien siguió viendo al frente—. No tengo tiempo para venir aquí y decirte una y otra vez que no tiene caso.

—Nunca me lo dijiste —replicó Janus con sinceridad. Magus siguió caminando, hasta detenerse justo atrás de Janus.

—De cualquier manera, é_l _ha estado aquí para decírtelo. Lo he visto. Conoces las reglas que te he impuesto.

—¿Y si no las cumplo, qué? Técnicamente, no puedes matarme por romper las… —comenzó Janus, sin volverse.

De repente, se vio sujeto por la parte posterior del cuello y elevado. Instintivamente, tomó la mano que lo sostenía, pero no podía liberarse. Desesperadamente, empezó a patear con desenfrenadamente, tratando de romper el agarre de acero.

—No, no puedo matarte porque no eres más que un avatar, un símbolo que tu persona ha usado para representarte. El maltrato físico no es nada… **Pero **tu mente todavía es susceptible de ser atacada. No creas que no puedo volverte un loco desquiciado, Janus —Magus hablaba duramente, obviamente enojado.

Aún así, Janus decidió probar su suerte.

—¿Entonces porqué no lo has hecho? Si en serio eres mucho más poderoso que yo¿porqué no me has destruido todavía? Me temes y sabes que puedo ser tan poderoso como tú.

—Ni lo creas —Magus dejó caer a Janus, que cayó en una pila de polvo. Janus se levantó y giró para encarar a Magus.

Encaró la nada.

—Traté de advertirte —le dijo Vili.

———

Glenn no sabía cuando se había quedado dormido. Un momento estaba mirando al cielo mientras se oscurecía, y al siguiente Lucca lo sacudía para despertarlo. Tambaleantemente trató de levantarse, y recordó que no podía caminar muy bien. Un rápido vistazo a su lado le reveló que Crono también estaba ahí, las había encontrado.

—¿Puedes levantarte? —preguntó Lucca, después de que Glenn cayera.

—Sí, pero caminar causará una cantidad de problemas —dijo Glenn, y luego sacudió su cabeza—. Pero creo que puedo arreglármelas.

—¿Seguro? —ella inclinó su cabeza hacia él con curiosidad.

Glenn puso la Masamune en el suelo y se impulsó hacia arriba, esta vez sin caer.

—Sí.

Crono fue el siguiente en hablar.

—Odio tener que apresurarte, pero Marle necesita recibir atención médica tan pronto como sea posible. Tal vez los fuerce demasiado, ya que soy el único que salió de esta ileso… —se volvió a Lucca—. Sé que lo vas a decir, y también sé del chipote en mi cabeza. Sí, duele. Pero, técnicamente, estoy ileso —Lucca lo miró inocentemente y continuó—. Vamos a tener que viajar sin detenernos hasta Dorino para estar a salvo.

—Me las arreglaré —dijo Lucca, asintiendo.

Glenn parecía querer decir algo, pero al final se encogió de hombros.

—Muy bien.

—Entonces vayámonos antes de que Magus regrese.

———

—¿Porqué no me dices qué está pasando? —exigió Janus a la figura que estaba frente a él, del otro lado del cuarto.

Vili simplemente se encogió de hombros y empezó a pasearse lentamente.

—¿Qué es lo que _entiendes _hasta ahora?

Janus hizo una mueca desdeñosa, y luego su cara volvió a quedar neutral. Sin embargo, todavía había furia en sus ojos mientras miraba a través del sótano del castillo. Vili dejó de pasearse y se volvió hacia Janus.

—¿Y bien?

—No sé nada de lo que está pasando a mi alrededor¿porqué si no lo preguntaría?

Vili meneó la cabeza.

—Si no entiendes lo que te he dicho¿cómo podrías entender las partes más profundas? En este momento juegas un papel muy pequeño, prácticamente inexistente. Sólo disfruta de tu vida aquí, es todo lo que puedes hacer. Sin dolor, sin sufrir. Y todos tus deseos pueden manifestarse ante ti. Sé feliz con lo que tienes.

—Suenas como si estuvieras del lado de Magus —lo acusó Janus—. ¿Porqué elegirlo a él?

—Él quería hacer algo más de su vida, Janus. Al grado que estabas esforzando al cuerpo con esa búsqueda sin sentido, yo no existiría por mucho tiempo más. Con Magus al mando, puedo vivir una vida más larga —Vili regañaba abiertamente a Janus—. Ibas a destruirme, Janus. "¿Porqué elegirlo a él?", lo que uno oye en estos días…

—No puedo ver tu lógica —suspiró Janus—. Magus está en una vendetta contra el resto del mundo, lo que nadie puede hacer; él es aún más imprudente que yo.

Vili abrió la boca para contestar, pero Janus lo cortó.

—¿Porqué no tomas el control tú mismo, entonces? Si quieres existir¿porqué robarlo de un hombre imprudente y dárselo a otro? Eso no resuelve nada.

En vez de contestar, Vili pareció meditar por un momento.

—Parece que ya te acercas al entendimiento de lo que estamos haciendo a través de esta deducción lógica. Tengo mis razones, y son sólo mías. Ahora, si me disculpas…

Vili salió de su vista, desapareciendo otra vez. Esta vez Janus no hizo nada para detenerlo, no tenía sentido. Empezó a dar la vuelta para iniciar la exploración de este nuevo mundo dentro de su mente, cuando la voz de Vili volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos.

—Oh, una cosa más. Te traje algo para mantenerte ocupado para que Magus no tenga que venir a regañarte cada treinta segundos.

Janus dejó de caminar y lentamente se volvió para ver la pared más lejana a él otra vez. De pie, en las sombras, había alguien, aunque no era Vili. La figura salió lentamente de su escondite, sus pisadas sonaban en el piso de piedra. Janus la reconoció inmediatamente.

—Después de todo, un trato es un trato.

Quería decir algo, intentaba hablar desesperadamente. Había cientos de cosas que habría querido decir. Sin embargo, por el momento no tenía palabras. Sin importar sus fuertes intentos, lo único que podía hacer era ver a la persona que estaba frente a él.

Schala.


	17. Libro II: Profeta Oscuro 15

PROFECÍAS  
por  
Jerm  
Capítulo 15  
"Planes"

* * *

Marle parpadeó a al abrir los ojos, que le escocieron por un momento a causa de la luz solar que entraba por la ventana. Mirando a su alrededor, se encontró con que reposaba sobre una cama dentro de un cuarto pequeño, probablemente en una posada.

_¿Cómo llegué aquí?_, se preguntó.

—¿Te sientes bien?

Marle viró su cabeza de golpe hacia un lado para ver a Lucca, que estaba sentada en una silla cerca de ella. El movimiento rápido hizo que le doliera un poco el cuello, obviamente por un calambre o algo así. Se encogió por la sensación y llevó una mano a su cuello.

Lucca se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia ella.

—Has dormido por cuatro días. Afortunadamente, sigues en forma.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Marle quedamente, bajando la mano a la cama otra vez.

—Magus nos atacó —le recordó Lucca.

—Ya sé eso —asintió Marle—. ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

Lucca sonrió.

—Crono llegó justo a tiempo. Después de eso, es un poco complejo. Simplemente digamos que llegamos aquí.

—¿Quiénes somos nosotros?

—Tú, Crono, Glenn y yo.

—Así que estamos todos —asintió Marle, satisfecha—. ¿Dónde están los otros dos?

—Eh, Glenn está en el cuarto de al lado —dijo Lucca, señalando la pared tras ella y a la derecha de Marle—; y Crono —se encogió de hombros—, en algún lugar del pueblo.

Marle dejó de hacer preguntas después de eso, y se reclinó otra vez sobre la cama como si fuera a volver a dormir. Lucca se recargó más cómodamente en la silla.

—Entonces¿cómo te sientes? —preguntó.

—Mmmh… —Marle parecía estar pensando, todavía estaba algo aturdida—. De hecho, tengo sed.

—¿Te bastará con agua? —preguntó Lucca, levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta.

—Sí —asintió Marle, y tosió.

—En eso estoy —dijo Lucca, y salió del cuarto.

———

—¡Bingo! —exclamó Crono, entrando como una ráfaga al cuarto.

Lucca y Marle se volvieron hacia él, sorprendidas por su aparición repentina mientras cerraba la puerta tras él. Marle tosió otra vez y le pasó a Lucca el vaso de agua medio vacío. Lucca lo tomó y lo puso sobre su silla, actualmente vacante. Entonces se volvió hacia Crono.

—¿Dónde habías estado?

—Por ahí —Crono se encogió de hombros—. Encontré algo útil.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Marle.

—Primero lo primero¿estás bien, Marle? —preguntó Crono a su vez.

—Estoy bien, creo —asintió Marle—. Gracias.

—De nada —sonrió Crono, y empezó a contar lo que había encontrado—. Yo…

—Espera¿no debería Glenn oír esto también? —lo cortó Lucca.

Crono dio un rápido vistazo alrededor del cuarto.

—¿Quieres decir que no está aquí?

—No —dijo Lucca—. Le conseguimos su propio cuarto, no cabemos cuatro personas aquí. Está en la habitación de al lado, justo a la derecha—señaló Lucca.

Crono puso los ojos en blanco y fue a traer a Glenn. Cuando salió, Lucca y Marle intercambiaron una mirada.

—Está un poco emocionado¿no crees? —comentó Marle finalmente.

—Sí, debe haber encontrado algo grande —acordó Lucca.

Momentos después, Crono había regresado con Glenn cojeando tras él. Cuando los dos estuvieron dentro del cuarto, Crono cerró la puerta y fue al grano. Mientras Glenn buscaba un lugar para sentarse, Crono permaneció de pie al pie de la cama, donde estaba seguro que todos podían oírlo. Lo miraron, expectantes, y comenzó.

—Estuve afuera haciendo preguntas la mayor parte del día, tratando de encontrar cualquier información acerca de dónde podría estar Magus. Estaba seguro que, tras el terremoto, habría algunas personas investigando el bosque. Si era así, alguien tendría que haberlo visto. Además de que podrían haber visto _a donde _se dirigía. Me llevó un rato, pero finalmente encontré a alguien que acababa de regresar de su viaje de curioseo. Dijo que había visto a alguien vagabundeando por el bosque… hacia el norte. Pedí una descripción, y se asemeja bastante a Magus.

Crono se detuvo mientras los otros se le quedaban viendo sin expresión alguna. Parecía estar esperando una respuesta, pero ellos no podían hacer nada más que mirarlo, intentando encontrar algo qué decir.

Finalmente, Crono añadió la última parte.

—Voy tras él.

—¿Qué? —jadeó Marle, tosió por un segundo, y continuó—. Te matará, Crono, y lo sabes.

—Es obvio que se dirige hacia el castillo, probablemente para derribar la monarquía y conquistar Guardia —agregó Crono—. No tengo idea de porqué está actuando así y porqué quiere hacerlo, pero él _está _actuando así y _va _a atacar a Guardia como un ejército de un solo hombre. Tenemos que detenerlo antes de que empiece a matar a otros.

—Si el ejército entero de Guardia no puede detenerlo¿cómo podrías hacerlo tú? —preguntó Lucca, sin convencerse.

Crono se encogió de hombros.

—Tácticas y métodos. ¿Qué tenemos que nadie más en el mundo parece tener?

—¿Experiencia? —preguntó Marle, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No… —la corrigió Lucca—. Magia.

—Exacto —asintió Crono—. Ninguno de esos guardias tiene magia, y eso es lo que será necesario para derrotarlo —se volvió hacia Glenn—. Probablemente también tenga que pedir prestada la Masamune, Glenn.

Glenn meneó la cabeza.

—No.

Crono estaba ligeramente sorprendido por esto, pero no lo mostró. Trató de señalar porqué la necesitaba.

—Y no…

—No puedes usarla —repitió Glenn—. Porque yo he de empuñarla contra el hechicero.

—No estás en condiciones de pelear —puntualizó Crono.

Lucca sonrió abiertamente y empezó a sentarse en su silla, pero recordó que había puesto el vaso ahí y se quedó de pie.

—Ninguno de nosotros lo está, si lo has olvidado, Crono. Eso te incluye _a ti._

—Estoy en mejores condiciones que el resto de ustedes, eso viene por estar más de ocho kilómetros lejos del epicentro. Fue una coincidencia, pero así fue como pasó sin impor-

—Sin importar tus creencias, os acompañaré —presionó Glenn-. Estoy tan determinado como vos.

—Yo también quiero ir —agregó Lucca.

—Y yo —dijo Marle, sentándose en la cama.

—N… —empezó Crono, pero Marle estaba preparada para su respuesta.

—Si va a Guardia, es de _mi _herencia de lo que estamos hablando. No voy a quedarme en cama, preguntándome si voy a desaparecer y cuándo lo haré. No me salgas con eso, Crono —Marle sacudió la cabeza—. Voy a pelear.

Crono pareció querer discordar, pero no encontró nada con qué refutarla. Finalmente, se rindió. Dejó escapar un suspiro y cerró los ojos.

—Bien. Descansaremos hoy y partiremos mañana. Eso nos dará un día para pensar en lo que estamos haciendo y decidir si cambiamos de idea o no.

—Ya tomé mi decisión —dijo Marle firmemente.

Lucca y Glenn expresaron su conformidad. Crono volvió a suspirar, asintió y se giró para dejar el cuarto.

—Entonces al menos usen este tiempo para pensarlo bien.


	18. Libro II: Profeta Oscuro 16

PROFECÍAS  
por  
Jerm  
Capítulo 16  
"Utopía"

* * *

—¿Qué es esto? —exigió saber Janus, apartando la vista por fin de la ilusión.

Vili estaba fuera de su rango de visión, pero siguió hablándole a Janus. Su voz surgió de algún lugar, pero el eco hizo imposible determinar cuál.

—¿Crees que te mentiría? Hice un trato contigo y tú cumpliste tu parte. Ésta es la mía.

—Tú lo supiste todo todo el tiempo —lo acusó Janus—. Ayudaste a poner a Magus en el pedestal, y ahora arreglas algo que pueda atarme aquí para que él pueda vivir sin obstáculos.

—Naturalmente —replicó Vili, sin emoción alguna—. ¿Preferirías existir en la oscuridad, con una vida tan aburrida que te enloquezca? Te ofrezco una forma de que puedas seguir "existiendo" sin importar tu nueva desventaja. ¿Aceptas?

—No acepto —espetó Janus con una mueca desdeñosa—. Quiero salir.

Janus giró sobre su eje lentamente, tratando de encontrar al esquivo Vili. Sin embargo, no había nada además de las paredes del castillo, la oscuridad, él mismo, y Schala. Pero aún así la voz le contestó.

—No puedes escapar, ya habíamos hablado de eso. Crea un mundo alrededor de ti para existir en él; sin importar si es una ilusión o no, es todo lo que puedes hacer. Te pregunto otra vez¿aceptas?

Janus giró para mirar a Schala, quien lo miraba pacientemente, pero no se movía un centímetro. Ella no era real…

Pero en su mente lo podría ser. Cualquier cosa podría serlo. Aquí había la oportunidad de vivir en una utopía de su creación, sólo para terminar con lo que hizo la vida de Magus. Tenía un raro presentimiento de que Vili tenía razón, él no podría escapar jamás. Era él solo contra otros dos, sus iguales; pero juntos, su amo. No le quedaba nada más que su mente¿porqué no usarla para reemplazar lo que había perdido? Incluida su hermana.

_Pero… ¿lo vale?_

—Sí —respondió por fin.

———

—Bien… —dijo Crono por fin, enganchando su espada recién comprada en su ciento—. ¿Estamos todos listos?

—Tan lista como puedo estarlo —asintió Marle, cuya cara aún parecía cansada—. Aunque me gustaría haber traído mi ballesta conmigo.

—También me gustaría haber traído mi pistola; pero sí, estoy lista —concordó Lucca.

—Recuerden que es Glenn el que estará haciendo del daño —dijo Crono a amabas—. Él tiene la Masamune, que es lo que bloqueará la magia de Magus. _Ésta_ espada —dio un golpecito a su arma—, no hará mucho; más que defenderme si Magus empieza a atacar físicamente. Y eso es improbable, permanecerá lanzando hechizos, y ahí es donde ustedes entran a la perfección.

—Sí, lo sé, lo sé —Marle meneó brevemente la cabeza—. Pero extraño mi ballesta.

—Considerando el tiempo que ha pasado desde que aquel sujeto vio a Magus en los bosques y ahora, yo diría que está a mitad del camino del castillo. Tendremos que apresurarnos un poco para alcanzarlo —prosiguió Crono.

Lucca adivinó sus pensamientos.

—Si podemos alcanzarlo antes de que llegue al castillo, bien para nosotros; si llegamos demasiado tarde, bien para él. Si vamos a ganar esta batalla, necesitamos la ayuda del castillo. Podríamos acorralarlo entre nosotros y los guardias, y esa sería nuestra mejor oportunidad para derrotarlo.

—Exacto —asintió Crono, y sonrió—. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Había sido una pregunta retórica, no esperaba que alguien no hubiera entendido algo. Sin embargo, Glenn tenía una pregunta.

—¿Matamos a Magus, o le dejamos inconsciente para que podamos ser capaces de discernir qué extraño mal le ha causado el convertirse en un esbirro malévolo?

Crono y Marle se volvieron a Lucca, quien meneó la cabeza.

—Odio tener que decirlo, pero sería más seguro matarlo. Si encontramos una manera no-letal de dejarlo fuera de combate, bien. Sé que hay algo mal aquí, pude verlo cuando se volvió loco en el Bosque Maldito. Pero, al final, matarlo sin consideraciones sería lo más seguro.

—De acuerdo —dijo Crono, tratando de sonar neutral—. Entonces empecemos de una vez. Una casualidad es suficiente, pero no quiero ver muerto a un castillo entero.

———

El niño caminó calmadamente por los pasillos, pasando junto a personas ricamente vestidas que difícilmente lo notaron. A su lado, su gato lo seguía obedientemente, trotando en silencio. El gato era morado grisáceo, combinando con el cabello del niño. De hecho, combinaba con el cabello de la mayoría de la gente ahí. Había otras criaturas, redondas y azules, esparcidas por aquí y por allí en los cuartos y corredores del pasillo. Sin embargo, el niño les puso tan poca atención como a la gente. Tenía un destino en mente.

Janus, de ocho años, dio vuelta en una esquina y empezó a subir por un pequeño tramo de escaleras, dirigiéndose a los cuartos principales del castillo de Zeal. Llegó a la cima, pasó entre dos guardias inmóviles para entrar al cuarto que ellos vigilaban. Alfador, el gato, se detuvo un momento para olisquear con curiosidad el pie de uno de los guardias, luego se alejó y saltó hacia la dirección por la que iba Janus.

Janus golpeó la puerta interior, esperando una respuesta. Desde adentro, escuchó un débil "Pase", y eso hizo. Dejando la puerta entreabierta para que Alfador pudiera entrar tras él, saltó rápidamente por las escaleras y se volvió a su derecha para encontrar a Schala.

—Oye¿estás lista? —preguntó, curioso.

Schala se volvió hacia él, intentando que la confusión no se viera en su cara.

—¿Lista para qué, Janus?

—Hoy vas a llevarme abajo, a la ciudad —le recordó.

—Oh, sí —reconoció—. Lo siento, por poco lo olvido.

—Eso quiere decir que no estás lista¿o sí?

—Sólo por ahora —rió Schala—. Dame un minuto.

Fue hacia el clóset y tomó su capa, envolviéndose en ella.

—Pero recuerda que nuestra madre me necesita más tarde, más o menos en cinco horas, para ser exactos.

—Claro, claro —dijo Janus, enfurruñado—. Pero todavía tenemos tiempo.

Schala lo siguió hacia la puerta, dando una breve Mirada atrás para ver si llevaba todo lo que necesitaba. Satisfecha, se volvió y caminó hacia la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí.

Janus estaba reviviendo los momentos más felices de su vida. Antes de Lavos, antes de la destrucción, y antes de la pérdida. Tal vez esto no era tan malo después de todo, poder vivir una mentira. Una mentira que, al final, trae alegría en vez de dolor. ¿En serio eso era tan malo?


	19. Libro II: Profeta Oscuro 17

PROFECÍAS  
por  
Jerm  
Capítulo 17  
"Profecías"

* * *

Janus siguió de cerca de Schala cuando entraron al pueblo de Jahar, pasando bajo el arco de la entrada. Llevaba a Alfador en brazos, para que el gato no fuera presa de algo o alguien indigno de confianza. A su alrededor, la gente iba y venía con distintos destinos, obviamente la ciudad estaba floreciendo. Después de haber entrado y caminar unos metros, Schala se volvió hacia él, y él se detuvo para ver a su alrededor.

—¿Y bien¿A dónde? —preguntó pacientemente.

Janus no respondió de inmediato, sin embargo. Aún estaba mirando a su alrededor, a la ciudad, tan cambiada desde su último recuerdo de ella. La recordaba de su futuro. Cuando Lavos había vuelto a la gente en peso muerto…

"_No pierdas el tiempo con cosas como ésa."_

Janus dejó de ver a su alrededor, tomado por sorpresa por la voz. Vili aún lo estaba vigilando, o eso parecía. En sus brazos, Alfador volvió a maullar, sacándolo de su trance. Se volvió a Schala, tratando de pensar en un lugar al que ir antes de que ella perdiera la paciencia.

Finalmente, se decidió.

—Vamos a las afueras, quiero ver las nubes.

—¿Seguro? —ella lo vio, dudosa—. Es una larga caminata.

—Sí —asintió—. Creo que lo valdrá.

—¿Y eso? Siempre te ves tan activo, como que sentarse tranquilamente en un lugar no es lo tuyo —dijo Schala, curiosa.

—No sé —se encogió de hombros, agitando a Alfador en sus brazos—. Sólo quiero ir allí.

—De acuerdo —concordó ella, empezando a caminar—. Es tu elección, después de todo.

Él empezó a seguirla.

—Gracias.

———

—¿Vili? —le preguntó Janus al aire desde su asiento cerca de la orilla del continente flotante. Tras él, Schala iba de regreso a la ciudad por algo que comer. No se alejaría mucho, empero. Alfador estaba echado en su regazo, ronroneando felizmente. Estaba solo, de momento, kilómetros arriba de las nubes.

—¿Qué? —vino la respuesta, momentos después—. ¿Y porqué tratas de ocultar esto? Es _tu _mundo. Si no quieres que ella sepa de esto, puedes hacer que ella simplemente "olvide" que estabas hablando conmigo.

—Lo sé —asintió Janus—. Pero no quiero enredarme con ella.

—Humm, una rareza intrigante —dijo Vili, levemente impresionado.

Janus cortó sus reflexiones.

—Te llamé porque quiero saber que está pasando allá afuera. Nunca veré lo que pasa, aparentemente, pero me gustaría saber como están las cosas.

—¿Curiosidad¿Porqué… —empezó Vili, pero Janus siguió.

—Podría dejar de existir en cualquier momento de mi vida. Me gustaría ir preparándome para ello —replicó Janus, molesto—. Me _debes _eso, si no es que más.

—No te debo nada. Recuerda, chico, te di una nueva vida para que no estés solo mientras estés atrapado aquí —Vili no parecía enojado, con su voz aún neutral, pero Janus sabía que estaba poniendo a prueba su paciencia—. Además, no sé nada.

—¿Nada? También te tiene atrapado¿verdad? —Janus se levantó, retirando al gato de su regazo.

Sin embargo, no recibió respuesta. Janus miró a su alrededor, preguntándose si algún día tendría la oportunidad de ver a Vili a la cara. Entonces se preguntó qué sentido tendría. Vili se vería igual a él, como Magus. Pero Vili nunca había tenido el control. Él nunca tomó la forma del anfitrión, nunca "poseyó" el cuerpo. Lo más probable era que él no tuviera un avatar.

_Tal vez es por eso que nunca se le puede ver…_ reflexionó Janus.

—¿Janus? —el aludido se volvió hacia Schala al escuchar su nombre—. ¿Estás listo para regresar? Sólo tenemos unos cinco minutos más para estar aquí, después de eso _tengo _que regresar con nuestra madre.

Él asintió, inclinándose para tomar a Alfador en brazos otra vez.

—Sí, creo que sí.

———

Magus dejó atrás el puente Zenan y apuró el paso hacia su destino. Delante de él, sobre los árboles y asentado en una pequeña colina, estaba el castillo, a varios kilómetros. Su objetivo.

Sonrió por un segundo, mientras seguía caminando a un paso normal, siempre calmado. Se toparía con algunos enemigos, naturalmente. Estaba seguro que había dos o posiblemente tres sobrevivientes que le darían caza. Sin embargo, no tenía miedo. La Masamune se había ido, su dueño había sido derrotado. Nada podía detenerlo.

Finalmente podría cumplir las profecías.

———

—¿Schala? Bien, ya estás aquí —dijo Zeal desde su trono mientras Schala y Janus entraban al cuarto—. Tengo algo que mostrarte.

Schala parecía curiosa mientras avanzaba, las puertas se cerraron tras ella.

—¿Qué es, madre?

—O, mejor dicho, _alguien_ —prosiguió Zeal—. Ha venido de una tierra lejana y quiere ayudar.

Janus también sentía curiosidad, no podía recordar esto muy bien. Al lado de la reina, alguien salió de entre las sombras, todo vestido de negro. Una capucha ocultaba su rostro. Janus primero pensó que era Vili, y después miró con más atención.

El profeta.

_Soy yo… _se dijo Janus. _Algo no está bien._

El sujeto dio un paso al frente, dejando que un poco de luz iluminara su cara brevemente. Janus ahogó un grito, no era su rostro. Era una persona completamente diferente. Tal vez no era el profeta después de tod—

—Me gustaría presentarte a mi Nuevo consejero. Es un oráculo, o al menos eso dice que es, y ha estado diciéndome algunas cosas interesantes últimamente —siguió Zeal mientras la persona seguía de pie a su lado—. ¿Y sabes qué? Aún no se ha equivocado.

"_Vigílalo, Janus"_, le dijo la voz de Vili, _"Él es una persona **muy** importante para ti, y más para Magus"_

_¿Quién es, _pensó Janus, pero decidió esperar hasta que estuviera a solas para hablar. Vili, empero, siguió hablando mientras la reina hacía las presentaciones de rigor.

"_Es un antiguo oráculo —bueno, antiguo desde nuestro tiempo futuro— que es capaz de adivinar el futuro sin posibilidad de error. Mientras avanzaba el tiempo, todas sus profecías se cumplieron, con casi total exactitud. Nadie sabía de donde vino ni nada, pero en el poco tiempo que estuvo presente fue escrito un pequeño libro de profecías. ¿Me entiendes?"_

Janus asintió, comprendiendo que por alguna razón las otras personalidades no sabían de ciertos detalles de "su" vida. Vili siguió tras el asentimiento. _"Estos escritos llegaron a manos de Magus en su época. En ellos, encontró un pequeño pasaje que hablaba sobre un "Destructor Final" o algo así. Y la descripción se ajustaba a él. A la perfección. Encontró su misión en la vida en esos escritos. Sin embargo, algo salió mal, y volvió a perder el control. Tú lo tomaste después de que él intentó invocar a Lavos._

_»Pero ahora tiene el control una vez más y planea terminar su destino. Ese pasaje de las profecías está a punto de ser cumplido._

Janus pensaba enfebrecidamente, aún cuando Schala se volvió para irse, concluida la presentación. Frente a él, el oráculo regresó a las sombras, para volver a ser invisible. Schala tomó su brazo con cuidado, jalándolo con ella.

—Vamos, Janus; ya acabamos aquí.

Janus dejó de ver al profeta y siguió a Schala hacia fuera del cuarto. Siguió pensando sobre qué estaba pasando. Todo se estaba reborujando de repente. ¿Porqué?

Magus nunca había tenido el control mientras estuvo en Zeal, aparentemente. Aunque Janus no sabía porque, sabía que era así. Si era cierto, Magus y Vili podrían haber encontrado la información en su memoria. A menos que…

A menos que los hubiera bloqueado inconscientemente. Si había hecho eso, Magus y Vili conocerían el más mínimo detalle de su vida mientras él estaba al mando. Las profecías que él encontró podrías haber sido malinterpretadas. Janus recordó haberle dicho a Zeal que Lavos sería despertado de su sueño como el destructor final. No esas palabras exactas, pero le había dicho algo así mientras intentaba lanzar profecías a tontas y locas.

Algunas personas habían escrito lo que él había dicho, no podía saber cuántas cosas podrían haber sido cambiadas en el proceso de trascripción, pero la idea de alterar la historia con palabras lo asustó.

Después de haber sido encontrado por Ozzie, perdió su identidad a través de un entrenamiento brutal, y Magus fue creado en su mente. Janus fue arrojado al fondo de la mente del anfitrión. Mientras tuvo el control, Magus encontró el libro y leyó las profecías, encontrando con que él era el catalizador de la destrucción, gracias a un error en la trascripción, y también aprendió algo de Lavos.

Pero¿cómo podía el libro haber sido escrito antes de que Magus/Janus fuera enviado a Zeal como profeta? Eso era una paradoja. Entonces el pensamiento golpeó a Janus. Magus ya sabía de Lavos. Había intentado invocarlo para obtener más poder, entonces perdió el control, regresándoselo a Janus, convirtiéndose en el profeta. Como el profeta, Janus usó hechos sobre el futuro para obtener la confianza de la reina y acercarse lo suficiente a Lavos para prevenir la "desaparición" de Schala y su propio exilio. Esas profecías fueron puestas en el libro como las palabras de un verdadero profeta, para ser leídas después por el "siguiente" Magus, convirtiéndolo en el objeto de la profecía, el destructor. Janus, en retrospectiva, se había hecho esto a sí mismo.

_No_, se dijo. _Lavos lo hizo; Ozzie también, por haber creado a Magus en mi interior._

Había llegado a su cuarto, pero aún seguía sumido en sus pensamientos. No le decían nada de donde había salido Vili, sin embargo. Tal vez fue algo creado por Magus, Janus no tenía idea. Vili era un misterio para él. Janus entró a su cuarto, fue a su cama, y se echó sobre ella.

Tal vez en serio él _era _un falso profeta.


	20. Libro II: Profeta Oscuro 18

PROFECÍAS  
por  
Jerm  
Capítulo 18  
"Acertijos y Enigmas"

* * *

Janus empezaba a entender lo que estaba pasando. Al principio, sólo había estado él. Luego, cuando Lavos lo arrojó al siglo séptimo, había sido capturado por Ozzie. El encarcelamiento había sido brutal, algo en su mente se partió y la persona de Magus fue creada.

Como Magus, subió de rango y al final tomó el lugar de Ozzie. Allí, intentó convocar a Lavos, pero algo salió mal y fue enviado de regreso a Zeal. Los recuerdos, los lugares familiares, las personas conocidas fueron suficiente para reestablecer la mente, dejando que Janus retomara el control. Ahí, en un intento de arreglar su pasado previniendo que Lavos enviara su anterior yo al futuro, adoptó el disfraz de profeta. Usando su conocimiento de los eventos futuros para ganar la confianza de la reina, tuvo la oportunidad de llegar hasta Lavos al ser invocado. Había fallado y, otra vez, Janus se había perdido.

Sin embargo, su presencia como oráculo fue conocida. Tomándolo como un verdadero profeta, sus palabras fueron recordadas y recopiladas en un libro de profecías. Siglos después, Magus encontró eso libro y malinterpretó la sección que hablaba del surgimiento de Lavos en el siglo séptimo. Ahora cree que él es el que traerá el armaggedon a este mundo.

Era extraño; en resumen, Janus se había ordenado que destruyera el mundo. Y se había obedecido. Sin embargo, aún había un gigantesco hoyo en la historia. Vili no encajaba en ninguna parte. Tal vez podría preguntarle de dónde había venido. Pero, con su suerte, seguramente Vili evadiría la pregunta, como siempre.

Una vez, la mente de Janus se puso a pensar en la posibilidad de escapar. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Podría intentar pelear contra Magus, pero Magus tenía a Vili de su parte. La mejor alternativa sería convertir a Vili en su aliado, pero era casi imposible, considerando que Vili jamás diría sus razones para estar de parte de Magus. Estaba atrapado.

Y no había otro escape que la muerte. Y no su muerte, sino la de Magus. Y no podía controlar eso.

———

Magus avanzó por el puente levadizo, que estaba abajo y daba a la entrada del castillo. Ante él, dos guardias de pie bloqueaban la entrada abierta. Lo examinaron, esperando que cruzara y mostrara que podía entrar. Magus sonrió por dentro, no podían rechazar **su **identificación. Avanzó, sus pies no hicieron otro sonido sobre el puente que un ligero crujido. Los guardias siguieron esperando pacientemente.

Otro paso, más crujidos. Magus inclinó su cabeza mientras se acercaba, ocultando su cara. Los guardias se pusieron tensos, llevando la mano a sus espadas con nerviosismo. Era un extraño, y uno muy sospechoso. Además, tenían una buena razón para estar asustados. Ya estaba a medio camino. Se retorció ligeramente para dejar que su guadaña saliera a la luz por el más mínimo de los momentos. No lo suficiente para mostrar malicia, pero sí para ponerlos aún más nerviosos. Funcionó.

—¿Quién va? —preguntó el guardia de la derecha, sin mostrar su nerviosismo en la voz.

Magus no respondió, pero mantuvo la cabeza inclinada, con la capa cubriéndolo de pies a cabeza en la oscuridad. Estaba a sólo diez pasos. El otro guardia desenvainó su espada bruscamente, haciendo que el que había hablado diera un salto de sorpresa. Repitió la pregunta de su compañero. Magus dio un paso más, el puente volvió a crujir bajo sus pies. Los dos soldados estaban armados.

—¡Detente¡Detente ahora mismo, he dicho! —empezó a gritarle a Magus el guardia de la derecha.

Cinco pasos de distancia. Magus levantó la cabeza lentamente, la luz se escabulló hacia su capucha, iluminando primero su cuello, luego hasta la nariz. Mientras miraba fijamente al guardia que hablaba, su cara se hizo visible. Y el guardia lo reconoció.

—Mag- —empezó, y fue forzado a detenerse cuando Magus acortó la distancia.

Otro destello de luz, acompañado de un sonido metálico. Algo largo y afilado subió en el aire y se balanceó hacia la cabeza del hombre. El guardia levantó su mano temblorosa, haciendo que su espada bloqueara la guadaña que descendía. Las dos hojas se encontraron con un sonido metálico. Magus estiró el brazo derecho y sujetó al soldado por el frente de su cota de malla y lo arrojó a la derecha, tirándolo del puente.

Desviando la mirada del guardia caído, vio al otro correr hacia el castillo para pedir ayuda. Tranquilamente, estiró el brazo de su mente y detuvo al soldado. El hombre fue jalado hacia atrás, gritando y llamando la atención de otros guardias. Aterrizó a los pies de Magus, para morir cuando la guadaña se encajó en su pecho. Magus retiró el arma y pasó sobre el cuerpo. Sin emoción en la cara, entró en el castillo.

Con el poder de su mente, cerró y aseguró las puertas tras él, para evitar cualquier intento de escape.

———

—¿Vili?

Janus todavía estaba echado sobre su cama, en su cuarto. Estaba solo, su hermana se había ido a algún lugar por las próximas horas.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tengo otra pregunta que hacerte —dijo Janus, sentándose en la cama—. ¿Cómo es que _tú_ empezaste a existir?

—¿Porqué te interesa eso tan de repente?

Janus suspiró, tratando de encontrar las palabras que no ahuyentaran a Vili.

—Estoy empezando a entender un poco de tu plan, por lo que dijiste sobre el profeta; pero me gustaría saber de dónde vino tu persona. Magus fue creado por Ozzie, yo era el original, pero no puedo encontrar un lugar para ti.

—¿Quién dice que tú eres el original? —la voz de Vili sonaba sorprendida.

—¿Estás diciendo que tú eras el original? No puede ser, yo recuerdo toda la niñez del anfitrión. Sé…

—Ya te he dicho antes que no es tu asunto preguntar lo que no entiendes —Vili ya no estaba sorprendido.

—¿Porqué no me lo dices? —presionó Janus—. Estás escondiendo algo, casi como si tuvieras miedo de mí.

—No eres una amenaza —se defendió Vili.

Janus se puso en pie.

—Entonces dime lo que quiero saber.

—No te escondo información por miedo, Janus, lo hago porque quiero.

—Y eso es porque… —preguntó Janus sarcásticamente, empezando a enojarse también.

— No mereces saber todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor. Nadie lo merece. Aprende a vivir en la ignorancia, como todos los demás.

—Puedo apren… —Janus empezó a gritar.

—¿Janus¿Estás bien? —la voz de Schala vino del otro lado de la puerta.

Janus hizo una mueca de disgusto al aire a su alrededor.

—Lo hiciste a propósito. ¡Haz que se vaya de nuevo y hablemos de esto de una vez por todas!

La perilla rechinó por un momento, entonces la puerta se abrió para revelar una Schala preocupada.

—Janus¿con quién estás hablando?

No hubo respuesta por parte de Vili, lo más probable era que se hubiera ido, usando a Schala como escudo. Janus resistió el impulso de usar su voluntad para destruir el mundo creado a su alrededor. Era todo lo que tenía. En vez de eso, se volvió a sentar en la cama.

—Nada… quiero decir, con nadie. Estaba hablando conmigo mismo.

—Bien —dijo Schala, sin darle importancia al asunto—. Nuestra madre quiere que vaya con ella a la reunión de esta noche para dar ideas sobre la construcción, así que tal vez no vuelva en toda la noche.

—¿Construcción de qué? —Janus no estaba realmente interesado, por el momento.

—Del Palacio del Océano¿recuerdas? —Schala ladeó la cabeza—. ¿O acaso no te lo dije?

El Palacio del Océano. Lavos. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo en la utopía de Janus? Se suponía que este fuera un mundo arreglado sin problemas¿qué estaba pasando? Algo estaba realmente mal. Tan pronto como Janus sentía que estaba comprendiendo las cosas, alguien arrojaba más cosas a la pila. Sacudió la cabeza, pero no por disgusto. Estaba respondiendo a la pregunta de Schala.

—No, no que me acuerde.


	21. Libro II: Profeta Oscuro 19

PROFECÍAS  
por  
Jerm  
Capítulo 19  
"Invasión"

* * *

—Hey¿cómo…? —Magus se volvió hacia el guardia que gritaba y lo arrojó contra la pared de enfrente con el poder de su mente. Se escuchó un golpe seco y el guardia se resbaló de la pared. No volvió a levantarse.

Magus le dio la espalda al soldado herido y siguió caminando, entrando al vestíbulo. A su izquierda, media docena de guardias se arrojaron hacia él desde las barracas, agrupándose en la esquina. Un destello de su mente y se vieron forzados a detenerse ante el muro de fuego que surgió frente a ellos, bloqueándoles el camino. Momentos después, un dardo de ballesta voló a través de las llamas hacia el mago, indicando que los guardias tenían más que sólo espadas. Sin embargo, el dardo se desintegró en el aire, a medio camino de su blanco.

Magus ni siquiera les dio una breve mirada. Más soldados entraron provenientes de la cafetería, desenvainando sus espadas y preparándose para pelear, aunque con un poco de dudas. Sólo unos pocos de ellos llevaban armaduras, probando que se habían lanzado a la defensa sin planificar mucho. Pero eso no importaba. Sus armaduras no eran nada contra la magia.

Una pequeña bola de fuego se encendió alrededor de la mano de Magus. Tranquilamente, levantó su puño para que los guardias lo contemplaran. Varios de ellos retrocedieron, temerosos de la magia. Magus sonrió. Entonces disparó la bola de fuego desde su mano hacia el pequeño grupo. El blanco estaba listo para agacharse y esquivar el ataque, pero la explosión alcanzó a golpear el guardia tras él en pleno pecho. El calor lo desgarró mientras sus ropas se incendiaban. El impacto lo arrojó por el aire, aterrizando de espaldas varios metros atrás, envuelto en llamas. Muerto antes de que tocara el piso.

—¿Dónde están los caballeros? —gritó uno de los guardias, molesto. Uno de los otros meneó la cabeza.

—Muchos de ellos fueron enviados a explorar el bosque al sur.

—¿Depende de nosotros, entonces? —preguntó tristemente el guardia, el otro asintió.

Otra bola de fuego se había formado en la mano de Magus. No tenían elección.

—Despídanme de mi familia —digo el guardia que había empezado con las preguntas, agachando la cabeza. Entonces volvió a levantar la mirada, con determinación en ella—. ¡A la carga!

La bola de fuego se dejó ir una vez más, mientras los soldados de Guardia probaron su valor.

———

—¿Escucharon eso? —preguntó Crono, girando su cabeza a un lado.

Estaban a medio kilómetro de la entrada del bosque. Frente a ellos, con claridad, se divisaban las torres del Castillo de Guardia. Estaban muy cerca, pero aún no veían señales de Magus.

—No… —contestó Marle, intrigada.

—Sonó como una explosión, pero no estoy seguro.

—Si ese es el caso, llegamos demasiado tarde —dijo Lucca.

—Entonces hemos de apresurarnos —intervino Glenn—. Pues la vida de Marle bien podría depender del resultado de este conflicto.

Glenn apuró el paso, y los otros se vieron forzados a seguirlo. Aún si era demasiado tarde para Guardia, todavía tenían una obligación para con el resto del mundo. Un rato después, estaban en el bosque, moviéndose rápidamente a lo largo del sendero que dirigía a su destino.

———

—¡Su Majestad, debe salir del castillo! —dijo un guardia apuradamente, empujando al rey para que usara la salida de emergencia.

El rey siguió rechazando el empujón del guardia, sin embargo. No quería irse.

—Saquen a la reina de aquí¡no se preocupen por mí! Sólo denme una espada.

Abajo se escuchó otra explosión, seguida de gritos de dolor. Estaban siendo mermados. El guardia escuchó por un segundo y sacudió la cabeza.

—Siga por la puerta, Su Majestad.

El rey miró airadamente al guardia por un segundo, y después suspiró.

—Muy bien. Pero más les vale salvar mi castillo.

—Con mi vida, Su Majestad —el guardia saludó mientras el rey se daba la vuelta para marcharse, después desenvainó su espada y partió para luchar.

———

Magus sonrió oscuramente al ver a los guardias que le bloqueaban la entrada al cuarto del trono. No entendían su propósito. Se movían nerviosamente, sólo quedaban unos pocos. El vestíbulo había quedado cubierto por decenas de cuerpos de la guardia del castillo. La protección del rey y la reina. Derrotados como si no fueran nada.

Magus hizo como si fuera a avanzar hacia el pequeño grupo, quienes evidentemente se avergonzaban de sí mismos por su cobardía. Entonces dio media vuelta, caminando hacia el pequeño tramo de escaleras cercano a la cafetería. Yendo hacia abajo.

Los guardias reaccionaron inmediatamente, volviendo a cargar contra él. Pero se detuvieron cuando dos de ellos fueron asesinados con magia. Magus ni siquiera se molestó en volverse para encararlos.

—¿A dónde va? —preguntó uno de los guardias, inclinándose contra la pared, a la vuelta de la esquina por donde Magus se iba.

Otro guardia meneó la cabeza, mientras otros se encogían de hombros. Uno de ellos habló:

—Tal vez está perdido. Yo esperaba que fuera por el rey.

Las puertas del salón del trono crujieron al abrirse, atrayendo la atención del grupo. Entró otro guardia, aquel que había sido responsable de la partida del rey y la reina. Se apoyó en la madera de roble y la puerta se cerró con un sonido apagado. Dio un ligero resoplido y caminó hacia los otros guardias, su espada chocaba con su armadura.

—¿Está el rey a salvo, señor? —preguntó uno de los guardias, dirigiéndose al comandante.

—Está usando el pasaje de escape —contestó el otro—. ¿Llamaron a los refuerzos?

—Sí —asintió el guardia.

—¿Y Magus?

Otro guardia sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

—Se fue por allá —dijo, señalando el pasaje—. No sabemos porqué.

El comandante asintió solemnemente, y pasó la mirada por el suelo a su alrededor, cubierto de cadáveres.

—¿Esto lo hizo un solo hombre?

Aunque era una pregunta retórica, aún sentía que una respuesta le ayudaría.

Pero no recibió ninguna. En vez de eso, surgió otra pregunta.

—Señor… ¿qué hacemos?

—No llegarán refuerzos hasta que pase por lo menos un día, y para entonces Magus ya se habrá ido hace tiempo, y nosotros llevaremos un tiempo muertos. Eso es lo que tenemos, pero el castillo NO, NO caerá ante ese monstruo.

El comandante desenvainó su espada y apartó al soldado que tenía en frente de su camino.

—Vamos tras él.

———

—¡Magus!

El mago se volvió desde la puerta y miró hacia atrás, escrutando los más o menos quince guardias que lo seguían. Intentarían detenerlo, como todos los demás. Y como todos los demás, fallarían. Olvidando la puerta por el momento, echó atrás su capa para revelar su guadaña re-encogida. Su mano se deslizó por ella lentamente, preparándose para invocar todo su poder en un instante. Su magia podría encargarse de ellos, pero a veces era necesario un poco de esgrima

—Alto, Magus. ¡Ríndete o muere! —uno de los guardias, probablemente el líder, avanzaba valientemente hacia él, con la espada desenvainada.

Magus sonrió oscuramente y levantó su mano. Se incendió con una llama alegre, la energía chispeaba alrededor de su mano. Se preparaba para terminar con la vida de otra persona

—¡Deja tu magia y peleemos como hombres! —gritó el comandante, deteniéndose a diez pasos del hechicero—. ¡Hoja contra hoja y fuerza contra fuerza determinarán nuestro destino, no trucos mezquinos!

La mano de Magus se deslizó otra vez por la hoz, anticipando un truco, aunque deseando una batalla. Estiró la mano, preparándose para apuntar hacia el soldado, pero se contuvo. No quería molestarse con algo tan trivial, pudiendo derrotar al sujeto tan fácilmente con su magia. Sin embargo, era el destructor de todo, el que terminaría la existencia de la humanidad. Ser retado así desafiaba todo eso y no podía ser pasado por alto. La llama murió en su mano.

—Peleemos, entonces —contestó Magus, sujetando el báculo de su arma.

Varios de los guardias se prepararon para pelear también, envalentonados por el hecho de que sería un combate sin magia. Sin embargo, el comandante los silenció y retuvo.

Sólo él y el mago.

Sostuvo en alto su espada, dio un paso adelante, avanzando hacia Magus. El mago aún no desenfundó su hoz. Como si esperara algo.

—¡Desenvaina y pelea, hechicero! —gritó el comandante, deteniéndose a tres pasos de Magus.

Magus miró fríamente hacia los ojos del soldado, sin moverse. Sin sacar su arma.

—Entonces, muere —el comandante dejó caer su espada sobre la cabeza de Magus. Los guardias tras él observaban, expectantes, creyendo que el golpe de gracia llegaría tan rápido.

La espada siguió descendiendo y el comandante también creyó que tenía la batalla ganada. Pero antes de que se hicieran más esperanzas, se hubo un sonido metálico y un relampagazo de luz. La hoz de Magus había subido para prevenir el golpe, aún sin extenderse. Los dos combatientes saltaron hacia atrás y Magus giró la muñeca. El mango de la hoz se extendió, convirtiéndose en un báculo largo. La hoja se extendió desde el extremo del báculo, terminando la transformación. Magus usó el rango extra de su arma para dar el próximo golpe.

El comandante dio un salto atrás para esquivar el ataque a su cabeza y la guadaña golpeó el suelo con un sonido metálico, unas chispas saltaron del punto del impacto. El comandante aprovechó el fallo de Magus para agitar su espada hacia el báculo de la guadaña, intentando romperlo. La guadaña se hizo a un lado, pero Magus logró mantener su agarre. Los guardias empezaron a lanzar vítores, notando que la probabilidad de victoria de su comandante estaba subiendo..

El comandante volvió a atacar, esta vez al desprotegido torso de Magus. El mago rápidamente retractó su guadaña, haciendo que su capa girara a su alrededor. Enganchó el arma que se aproximaba con la hoja de su guadaña, y giró. El giro hizo que la espada fuera jalada del comandante. Sin embargo, el soldado se sujetó a ella y fue disparado hacia delante, tropezando del otro lado de Magus. Se giró rápidamente, casi a punto de caer sobre sus rodillas para ver a Magus atacar a su cabeza otra vez. Había demasiada fuerza en ese ataque, no podría bloquearlo. En vez de eso, rodó para alejarse, manteniendo su espada lejos de sí para evitar cortarse él mismo.

La guadaña golpeó el suelo con un chasquido y una pequeña dotación de chispas. El comandante giró con su espada en el ángulo correcto. Sin embargo, Magus había recuperado su posición óptima mucho más rápido de lo que habría esperado. La guadaña volvió a hacer acto de presencia, bloqueando el golpe. Entonces, atrapando la baja de guardia del comandante, la guadaña volvió a girar, atrapando la espada y jalándola. Esta vez, la espada escapó de sus manos y cayó al suelo.

La mano izquierda de Magus se había lanzado y lo había sujetado por el cuello, levantándolo sin esfuerzo. El comandante inútilmente se resistió y tiró de la mano, rechazando la fuerza sobrehumana contra la que no tenía esperanzas. Sus pies daban patadas a lo loco, golpeando a Magus a la altura de los intestinos, pero él no parecía notarlo. Siguió con el comandante en lo alto y ahorcándolo.

La mano del comandante soltó la de Magus y se dirigió a algún lugar bajo su armadura. Jadeando, sacó una daga. Magus no pareció notarlo, empero. Con sus últimas fuerzas, dirigió el cuchillo hacia el pecho de Magus. Desafortunadamente, la hoja golpeó cerca de su hombro derecho.

Magus se encogió de dolor brevemente, pero no dio muestras de aflojar su agarre.

El comandante gritó su última orden

—¡Máten…lo!

No hubo necesidad de repetirlo, aún mientras Magus dio un apretón más con su mano para romper el cuello de su víctima. Los soldados salieron a la carga mientras Magus alistaba su magia una vez más.

———

—La puerta está abierta —notó Crono sombríamente mientras se aproximaban al castillo.

—Lo sé —Marle sacudió la cabeza mientras sacaba su ballesta—. Pero sigo aquí, así que no es tan malo como parece… o eso espero.

Se escuchó una pequeña explosión en el interior del castillo, haciéndolos ponerse por reflejo en posición de defensa. La explosión fue acompañada poco después por el sonido de metales entrechocando. Había una batalla allá adentro.

—¡Apúrense! —gritó Crono, corriendo hacia el castillo, con los otros tras él.

———

El mundo alrededor de Janus ondeaba, giraba y se entremezclaba. Janus se tambaleó, con su figura oscilando entre la del niño y la del mago de mediana edad. Algo estaba mal ahí. Ya no podía ver a su hermana mientras caía contra la cabecera, y trastabilló hacia atrás. De repente, un dolor desgarrador atacó su hombro derecho, algo que jamás habría imaginado. Sujetó su brazo en agonía mientras su cuerpo volvía a tomar la apariencia mayor.

Algo estaba mal, tal vez Magus estaba muriendo. Janus miró alrededor del cuarto con frenesí, preguntándose que vendría después. La pared giraba y cambiaba, convirtiéndose en un cielo nublado un momento, y en la pared de su castillo después. La cama contra la que se estaba inclinando desapareció también, aunque aún sentía el apoyo de algo invisible.

La puerta también cambió de forma, pareciéndose a él un momento, luego a Schala, luego a una roca. El cambio siguió, desorientando a Janus.

—¡Vili! —gritó por fin. No le llegó respuesta alguna—. ¡Muéstrate, Vili¡Tenemos que hablar!

Janus intentó levantarse lentamente, pero no pudo encontrar un punto de apoyo en un mundo que cambiaba a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos, lo que lo ayudó mucho.

De repente, todo acabó. El dolor se había ido, el ruido también. Janus abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse de nuevo dentro del dormitorio, que era perfectamente normal. Y otra vez era un niño.

Rápidamente, su mente sopesó las posibilidades. Obviamente algo le pasaba a Magus. Tal vez estaba muerto, o tal vez estaba herido; Janus no tenía idea. Pero sabía que tenía que ponerle fin a esa situación.

Esa misma noche, escaparía.

—¡Vili! —llamó una vez más, otra vez sin respuesta.


	22. Libro II: Profeta Oscuro 20

PROFECIAS  
por  
Jerm  
Capítulo 20  
"Enfrentamiento"

* * *

—¡Magus! —gritó Crono al entrar al vestíbulo.

Marle, caminando tras él, miró la destrucción a su alrededor. Varios cadáveres estaban diseminados por el área, eran cinco. Lucca caminó cuidadosamente hacia uno y se arrodilló. Suavemente lo tocó, pero no hubo respuesta. Estaba muerto. Como todos los demás.

—Está muerto —dijo Lucca, levantándose con una Mirada que demostraba que se sentía enferma.

—No podemos haber llegado tan tarde —replicó Marle, afectada—. No le dimos suficiente tiempo.

Crono sacudió la cabeza, dudoso.

—El cuarto del trono…

Marle avanzó para tomar una ballesta de uno de los caídos a su izquierda, tomando asimismo un puñado de dardos para usarla de un hombro muerto. Tras ella, Crono avanzó lentamente hacia las puertas dobles de madera que bloqueaban el camino al trono. Parecía aprehensivo por lo que pudiera encontrar allí, su mano temblaba mientras la estiraba para jalar la puerta. Detrás de él, caminando, Glenn desenvainó calmadamente la Masamune.

—Por favor… —dijo Marle, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Crono mientras él abría la puerta. Glenn estiró el brazo y dio un fuerte tirón a la otra.

Las puertas se abrieron ruidosamente, sin crujir demasiado fuerte, pero así parecía por el eco. El grupo se congregó en la entrada, aunque estaban ansiosos por ver lo que había del otro lado.

El cuarto estaba vacío.

—Oh, bien —Marle suspiró aliviada, ahora temblaba visiblemente.

Crono sacudió la cabeza, todavía se sentía con suficiente arrojo.

—Vamos arriba.

Sin embargo, antes de que hubieran dado un paso en esa dirección, escucharon una explosión proveniente de abajo. El castillo se sacudió por el golpe, pero no lo suficiente como para desplomarse.

—Vamos para abajo —lo corrigió Lucca, dándole la espalda al cuarto del trono para correr hacia las escaleras que daban al sótano.

—¿Qué está haciendo allá abajo? —preguntó Marle, siguiéndola.

Crono se encogió de hombros.

—¿Hay una salida secreta por allá, quizá alguna que el rey usaría?

Marle sacudió la cabeza, pero no dio una respuesta verbal. Dieron vuelta en la esquina, con Glenn tras ellos, para ver a Lucca empezar a bajar las escaleras.

—¡Espera, Lucca! —gritó Crono llevándose la mano a la boca como una corneta para aumentar el alcance de su voz.

—¡No puedo esperar! —espetó Lucca—. ¿No lo entiendes?

Crono llegó a las escaleras y empezó a bajarlas a saltos, varios peldaños atrás de Lucca. Marle dejó que Glenn pasara delante de ella, y se puso a la retaguardia.

—¿Qué? —replicó Crono, confundido—. ¿Entender qué?

—_Lo que está abajo _—respondió Lucca—. Planea usarlo.

Crono bufó, molesto.

—Si fueras más específica…

Marle lo cortó.

—La Concha Arcoiris (n/t: Rainbow Shell). Casi la olvido. _Está _aquí abajo.

Lucca se acercó al final de las escaleras, y saltó los seis últimos peldaños. Sus pies aterrizaron con un ruido fuerte mientras se encogió sólo por un momento antes de dirigirse al pasillo. A la distancia, se escuchaba el sonido de armas chocando unas contra otras.

—Carajo, Lucca¡ni siquiera estás armada! —gritó Crono, tratando de no tropezar mientras aumentaba el ritmo.

En respuesta, Lucca empezó a emitir un brillo rojizo, y luego un aura la envolvió. Su magia. El brillo iluminó las paredes a su lado mientras corría. Crono se tropezó en un escalón y cayó hacia delante, rodando el resto del camino. Golpeó el suelo y se deslizó para detenerse mientras Glenn y Marle llegaban al final de la escalera. Se acercaron y con cuidado lo levantaron.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Marle preocupada, mientras empezaba a buscar huesos rotos, pero él negó.

—Estaré bien —le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro y se volvió al pasillo—, pero tenemos que llegar hasta donde está Lucca.

Glenn tomó la delantera esta vez, mientras el sonido del conflicto aumentaba.

———

Janus, de vuelta a su verdadera forma, abrió de golpe la puerta que daba a su cuarto. Escandalizó a los dos guardias que estaban apostados ahí, aunque no podría importarle menos. No eran reales, y no existirían en su mente en cuestión de segundos. El dolor en su brazo seguía ahí, latiendo dolorosa y molestamente. También pasó por alto eso, aunque era muy probablemente real.

Magus lo estaba usando como barrera para su dolor. No soportaría eso.

Janus se balanceó al dar la vuelta, su capa flotaba tras él, acechando hacia la puerta que dirigía al salón del trono. Los guardias ahí eran como los anteriores, no tuvo problemas. Las puertas se cerraron con estrépito tras él.

Adentro estaban su madre, su hermana, y Dalton. Y el profeta. Zeal levantó la mirada hacia él con una marchita mirada de indiferencia. Janus no le hizo caso y entró para detenerse ante el pequeño grupo.

Finalmente, Zeal habló.

—¿Quién eres tú?

Janus se sorprendió brevemente antes de recordar que ahora era más viejo que el Janus que todos conocían aquí. Rápidamente pensó un nombre, pero se decidió por un título.

—Soy el mensajero.

Zeal frunció el ceño hacia el profeta, y volvió a ver a Janus.

—Un mensajero… ¿de qué?

—Tengo algo que entregarle a Magus.

———

Lo que quedaba de la guardia quedó fuera de combate, de una u otra forma. Magus sonrió mientras el último arrojaba su espada y huía, tambaleándose por el pasillo oscuro. Cuando el soldado se fue. Magus se volvió hacia la puerta y la empujó para revelar su tesoro. Adentro estaba, brillando a la luz de las antorchas, la Concha Arcoiris.

Entró tranquilamente, la puerta se cerró tras él silenciosamente. Había llegado.

———

"_Ésta no es una muy buena idea, Janus."_

Janus miró a su alrededor rápidamente, aunque ya sabía. Vili no era el tipo de persona que podía ser detectado. Regresó su mirada al trono, aunque su atención se mantuvo con Vili.

—Voy a salir, Vili. Si fueras inteligente, me ayudarías.

La reina estaba confundida. Se volvió al profeta.

—¿Te llamas Vili?

El profeta meneó la cabeza, igual de confundido. La reina regresó su atención, furiosa, hacia Janus, golpeando el brazo del trono con el puño.

—¡Deja esto, "Mensajero"! Te ordeno…

Janus concentró su mente en Zeal. A media oración, se rompió como si fuera de cristal, la imagen reducida a pedazos, la ilusión desaparecida. Dalton, Schala y el profeta dieron un salto hacia atrás, alarmado, con los ojos desorbitados por lo que había pasado.

—No me hablen —masculló Janus.

"_¿Qué estás haciendo, Janus?"_

—Rompiste el trato. Esto no es lo que yo quería, este es el despertar de Lavos otra vez —respondió Janus, mirando a los tres que quedaban—. Me mentiste y pienso renunciar a mi parte del trato ahora.

"_¡No te atrevas, Janus!"_

La voz fue seguida de una fuerza que empujó a Janus y lo impactó hacia la pared a su derecha. La golpeó fuertemente, gruñendo. Sin embargo, no le dolió. Janus contraatacó. Liberó su energía, enviando relámpagos a todo su alrededor. La electricidad se esparció por las paredes y el techo mientras destruía todo al interior del cuarto. Los otros tres se quebraron como Zeal, sus fragmentos desaparecieron mientras ellos explotaban.

El agarre de Vili se aflojó, y luego se hizo más fuerte.

Janus liberó todo el poder de su mente, y el mismísimo mundo que lo rodeaba se fragmentó también.

———

Crono finalmente alcanzó a Lucca, que respiraba trabajosamente. Aparentemente se había detenido para interrogar a un soldado que corría en la dirección contraria. Crono disminuyó su velocidad mientras se acercaba. Podía oír que a los otros dos llegaban a sus espaldas.

—¿Sigue ahí? —preguntaba Lucca.

El soldado asintió, arrojando el sudor de la cara con el movimiento. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados y era una obvia presa del pánico. Crono notó que Lucca tenía atenazado el brazo del hombre, que era lo que impedía que corriera.

—Genial —Lucca parecía querer decir algo más, pero sabía que no había tiempo. Soltó al sujeto, quien se arrojó al instante, y siguió corriendo por el pasaje. Crono pareció molesto y corrió tras ella. Luego, algo más adelante, escucharon un grito de agonía. Esta vez, era de Magus.

———

—¡Suéltame, Magus! —gritó Janus, rechazando el intento de Vili de retenerlo.

Lanzó más magia, atacando la mente del cuerpo una vez más. Justo lo que Magus había hecho para hacerlo regresar en el bosque. Una vez más, una voz hueca hizo eco en todo derredor, gritando de dolor.

Janus estaba de pie en medio de la nada, blancura a todo alrededor. Había destruido todas las visiones, imágenes y personas falsas que habían sido creadas para él. Ahora estaba solo, pero al mando.

Vili se había ido otra vez, lo que a Janus no le importaba. Estaba al mando.

———

Lucca no dejó de avanzar a zancadas cuando llegó a la gran puerta que bloqueaba el camino al cuarto del tesoro. Puso su hombro adelante y embistió el obstáculo. La puerta se estremeció por el golpe, pero siguió en pie. Se apoyó en el peldaño y empujó, pero entendió que podría no funcionar. No pasó nada.

Tras ella, Crono la alcanzó y trató de ayudarla. Empujaron juntos, y luego jalaron. Seguí cerrada. Marle fue la siguiente en llegar, sacudiendo la cabeza y respirando pesadamente.

—Tienen… que empujar.

—Eso pensé —replicó Lucca, y volvió a golpear la puerta sin resultados.

—¿Puedo intentar? —preguntó Glenn, desenvainando.

———

Magus sacó su arma mientras se acercaba a la roca mágica. Era demasiado pesada para llevarla entera, pero tenía mejores planes. La hoja se activó y extendió, pasando de hoz a guadaña. La elevó, calculando el golpe, y la dejó caer.

La guadaña rechinó mientras cortaba la piedra, aun mientras otra cosa cortaba la puerta a sus espaldas. El fragmento de la Concha Arcoiris cayó al suelo mientras la puerta se astilló y se precipitó al interior.

Sin embargo, Magus sabía sin necesidad de verlo que era la Masamune, lo _sintió_. Rápidamente, se inclinó para recoger el fragmento mientras empezaba a preparar su energía para un hechizo. Escuchó pisadas acercándose hacia él por atrás, alguien que quería matarlo, sin duda. La roca fue hacia el interior de su capa mientras liberaba el hechizo. Cerró los ojos, pero no por miedo.

La magia lo tomó y alteró su posición, enviándolo a algún lugar seguro. Abrió sus ojos para verse a sí mismo de pie sobre los parapetos del castillo, mirando por sobre el bosque a lo lejos. Sacó del bolsillo la piedra del sueño (n/t: dreamstone), preparándose para regresar a su castillo.

—Os reto, Magus.

———

—¿A dónde se fue? —exclamó Lucca, entrando de golpe al cuarto y casi tropezando con la puerta caída.

—A algún otro lugar, supongo —Crono se encogió de hombros—. Se llevó a Glenn consigo, empero. Le doy cinco minutos más de vida.

—Yo también —asintió Marle—. Glenn parecía un poco molesto.

Crono le dio la espalda al cuarto y empezó a desandar por el pasillo.

—Se veía _muy _molesto. Es la primera vez que lo veo embestir algo de esa manera, sin esperar ayuda.

Lucca examinó la Concha Arcoiris, arrodillándose. Faltaba un pedazo. Golpeó la roca, se puso de pie.

—Se llevó un poco de ella.

—Pero no pudo haber ido demasiado lejos —agregó Marle—. La teletransportación requiere mucha magia, y él ya estaba cansado por toda la que usó.

—Exacto —asintió Lucca, siguiendo a los otros dos hacia fuera del cuarto—. Y Glenn lo detendrá hasta que lo alcancemos.

———

Glenn saltó hacia Magus, intentando terminar la batalla. El mago rápidamente bloqueó el ataque con la guadaña, pero no logró atorar la espada antes de que Glenn se hubiera hecho hacia atrás y vuelto a atacar.

Magus se vio forzado a retroceder para esquivar el ataque dirigido a su cabeza. Sin embargo, Glenn tomó su tiro errado en ventaja, agachándose y girando la espada para que continuara el camino hacia arriba. Saltó para agregar fuerza al golpe, transformando su ataque inicial en una especie de _uppercut_.

Magus bateó el ataque, escuchando como su guadaña se mellaba. Un pedazo de metal golpeó el suelo de piedra, tintineando fuertemente. Glenn finalmente se había quedado sin energía, así que Magus tomó la ofensiva antes de que recuperara su equilibrio. Invocó su magia, lanzando fuego a la rana. Sin embargo, la Masamune simplemente brilló y absorbió la energía para traspasarla a Glenn y darle poder.

Magus, en pánico, agitó su guadaña al vigorizado Glenn. Sin embargo, la Masamune la interceptó, partiendo el arma en dos partes. Magus ahogó un grito mientras la hoja del arma cayó del parapeto girando, para aterrizar y encajarse en el puente levadizo.

Glenn dio un paso atrás desde su defensa, preparando su espada otra vez. Magus estaba desarmado. Segundos después, la Masamune fue silbando hacia Magus una vez más. El mago dio un salto atrás y se envolvió en su capa. Interceptó la espada, desgarrándose pero alterando el curso del arma. Glenn fue atrapado fuera de guardia y Magus tomó ventaja. Sujetó los dos brazos de Glenn y los separó. La mano derecha de Glenn consiguió sujetar el arma. Sin embargo, era demasiado pesada para agitarla con una sola mano.

Magus soltó la mano derecha, y sujetó a Glenn por el cuello. Sin embargo, no podía ahorcarlo, los músculos del cuello de la rana eran muy fuertes. Rápidamente giró hacia atrás, tomando impulso. Soltó el cuello y el brazo de Glenn para lanzar al anfibio por el aire, aterrizando sobre los parapetos varios metros a lo lejos.

Magus rápidamente convocó su voluntad otra vez, reuniendo la energía que lo alejaría de la rana. Bajo él, pudo ver a los otros tres precipitándose fuera del castillo para ver, confundidos, la hoja rota de la guadaña.

_Demasiado tard—_

El dolor volvió a atacarlo cuando Janus forzó su poderío sobre el de Magus. El mago sujetó su cabeza, tambaleándose. El dolor aumentó y Magus cayó hacia atrás, gritando. Los gritos llamaron la atención de los otros tres, que volvieron a entrar al castillo para llegar a los parapetos.

Glenn se levantó débilmente, sacudiendo la cabeza, aunque eso no ayudó mucho para clarificarla. Miró borrosamente al mago, tambaleante de agonía.

—¡Janus¡Déjame ser! —Magus se incline hacia atrás, acercándose a la orilla del castillo— ¡No!

Glenn se puso en pie como borracho, y empezó a zigzaguear hacia Magus. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, Magus se inclinó hacia atrás, sobre la orilla, cayendo al interior del castillo.

Magus, notando el predicamento en el que estaba, rápidamente cambió su magia para crear un escudo a su alrededor. Momentos después, se estrelló en el techo del interior del castillo. La roca se rompió bajo el, el escudo funcionaba. Cayó.

———

—Ya se me olvidó… ¿cuál es el camino hacia el exterior de los parapetos? —dijo Crono, mientras regresaban al salón del trono.

—Por la izquierda —dijo Marle, avanzando en esa dirección.

Entonces el techo se derrumbó con un sonido estruendoso. Crono estiró el brazo rápidamente y sujetó a Marle, jalándola hacia atrás. Varios pedazos grandes de roca golpearon el suelo frente a ellos, acompañados de polvo. Las rocas se amontonaron sobre el suelo varios segundos antes de calmarse al fin.

—¿Qué dem…? —murmuró Crono, mirando a través del polvo.

La nube de polvo disminuía, revelando a Magus atrapado en el interior de una roca distinta. No estaba muerto. Sin embargo, estaba inconsciente. El grupo lo miró con desconcierto, preguntándose que harían en estas nuevas circunstancias.

Tras ellos, escucharon el sonido de pies que marchaban, muchos pies. Los caballeros habían regresado.


	23. Resumen de Profeta Oscuro

PROFECÍAS  
por  
Jerm  
Resumen de Profeta Oscuro

* * *

Cuando Magus liberó su hechizo devastador, el daño se esparció por toda la región. Crono, después de haber sido golpeado por la ola de choque, comprendió que algo iba mal. Aumentó su velocidad y regresó a la cabaña de Glenn.

Mientras tanto, Glenn había sobrevivido por poco a la catástrofe, aunque su hogar se había colapsado. Se arrastra hacia el exterior y es encontrado por Crono. Juntos, los dos empiezan a salir del bosque, ya que Glenn necesita asistencia médica.

Janus despierta después de haber sido arrancado del anfitrión para encontrarse de vuelta en su castillo, que es, en realidad, una ilusión creada por su mente. Para encontrar respuestas, se precipita hacia el sótano en pos de Vili. Magus, en el exterior, llega al hogar de Glenn para encontrarlo derrumbado, y asume que su ocupante ha muerto. Se va y se dirige hacia el Castillo Guardia. Sin embargo, planea hacer una parada más.

Crono y Glenn llegan a los lindes del bosque, pero Crono se detiene al oír unas voces a la distancia. Le dice a Glenn que lo espere y regresa para buscar a Marle y Lucca.

Janus llega al sótano y se encuentra con Vili. Después de una larga conversación, se entera de que Vili no es Magus, sino muy probablemente una tercera personalidad. Desafortunadamente, si es así, está de parte de Magus.

Crono corre a través del bosque, siguiendo las voces mientras intenta encontrar a sus amigas. Finalmente, se tropieza con Lucca. Tras un interrogatorio, se entera de que Marle está herida, aún más que Glenn. Lucca le cuenta su historia sobre cómo Magus se volvió loco y las atacó. Tras escucharla, Crono cae en la cuenta de que no era Lucca la que lo estaba llamando. Había sido alguien más. Al instante sabe que es Magus y levanta a Marle para emprender una loca carrera hacia fuera del bosque.

Mientras él y Lucca corren, la voz de Magus los persigue, burlándose. Finalmente, logran salir del bosque y Magus se demora atrás, esperándolos entre los árboles. Ese es el momento que Janus escoge para intentar liberarse. Magus reprime su ataque, y huye. Crono lleva a Marle hasta donde está Glenn, con Lucca tras él.

Después de reprimir a Janus, Magus lo confronta personalmente. Tras varias amenazas, se marcha para continuar su plan. Janus se queda ahí, para preguntarse qué es lo que puede hacer. Entonces, Vili va a su encuentro. Le riñe a Janus por intentar lo imposible, y luego anuncia que está listo para cumplir con su parte del trato. Le dará a Schala. Le dará una nueva vida sin dolor.

Janus acepta. Momentos después, empieza su nueva vida. Está de vuelta en su infancia en Zeal, de vuelta con Schala, de vuelta cuando su madre no había sido corrompida. Cuando la vida era buena. Sin embargo, constantemente recuerda que es un prisionero.

El grupo llega a la posada de Dorino. Tras descansar y sanar un rato, se reúnen una vez más. Crono, tras indagar por el pueblo, ha conseguido determinar el destino de Magus: el Castillo Guardia. Tras una discusión, les permite acompañarlo. Partirán a la mañana siguiente.

Janus es llevado al salón del trono tras un rato, donde conoce a alguien llamado El Profeta. Sin embargo, esa persona no se parece para nada a él, causándole curiosidad. Entonces Vili regresa y explica la meta de Magus. Años atrás, El Profeta predijo el futuro. Todas sus predicciones eran correctas, probando su legítimo poder de vaticinio. Magus, mientras estaba con Ozzie, pudo leer una copia de sus profecías, y se enteró de que él era el portador de la destrucción, la herramienta del Apocalipsis. Su misión es invocar a Lavos y destruir a la humanidad.

Empero, Janus sabe que él fue el profeta. Aparentemente, Magus al principio había convocado a Lavos para llevar a los Mystics a la victoria. Sin embargo, cuando el hechizo falló y fue enviado de regreso a Zeal, Janus tomó el control. Usó el disfraz de profeta para acercarse a la Reina Zeal, de modo que pudiera destruir a Lavos. Sus profecías habían sido ciertas porque él venía del futuro. Sus palabras fueron escritas, y probablemente mal escritas. Siglos después, Magus obtuvo las escrituras y ahora cree que "el que trae la destrucción" es él. Se suponía que era Lavos, pero Magus lo malinterpretó. El círculo del tiempo se cierra, y falla otra vez la invocación y es enviado al pasado.

Sin embargo Janus/el profeta había encontrado una manera de regresar a la época que quisiera con la ayuda de Crono. Viajaron y derrotaron a Lavos en el futuro distante. Con esa amenaza extinguida, Janus vuelve a su búsqueda de Schala, y Magus retoma el control cuando cae ante una helada. Magus, de vuelta al mando, se prepara para terminar con su falso destino.

Mientras Janus medita sobre esto al regresar a su cuarto, Magus ya ha llegado al castillo. Rápidamente se deshace de los guardias de la puerta e irrumpe en el edificio. Las puertas se cierran tras él.

Vili visita a Janus una vez más, pero no le ayuda en nada con sus preguntas. Cuando Janus se pone demasiado impertinente, Schala entra al cuarto por voluntad de Vili. Janus se sorprende cuando le cuentan del Palacio del Océano. Su utopía se estaba derrumbando.

Magus avanza por el castillo, eliminando a cualquiera que se le oponga. Arriba, el rey es sacado por la salida de emergencia. Sin embargo, Magus no está ahí para destruirlo a él. Cambia de dirección y se dirige al sótano. Su objetivo, la Concha Arcoiris. Pretende usar su energía. Crono y el grupo llegan al Castillo, y siguen el barullo de la batalla para perseguirlo. Lo encuentran en el cuarto del tesoro del sótano. Magus rápidamente desprende un pedazo de buen tamaño de la Concha Arcoiris, para después intentar teletransportarse a algún lugar lejos de ellos. Glenn se acerca demasiado y también es teletransportado con él. Los dos acaban en los parapetos del castillo.

Janus empieza a intentar liberarse otra vez, rechazando el pacto roto. Vili intenta detenerlo, pero él contraataca y destruye todas las ilusiones, transportándose a la nada. Ataca la mente de Magus para liberarse. Glenn también ataca a Magus, si bien físicamente. Magus no puede pelear la batalla en ambos frentes. Finalmente arroja a Glenn para teletransportarse de nuevo. Sin embargo, Janus ataca con todas sus fuerzas una vez más, rompiendo la concentración de Magus y haciéndolo caer. Magus rápidamente usa la energía acumulada para formar un escudo a su alrededor mientras cae a través del techo del castillo.

Crono, Marle y Lucca se reúnen alrededor de Magus, inconsciente, preguntándose qué hacer. A la distancia, escuchan que los caballeros del castillo regresan. Hay que hacer algo, y rápido. Con Magus fuera de combate, Janus puede tomar el control una vez más. El péndulo oscila, la balanza se ha inclinado al lado contrario.


	24. Libro III: Profeta Real 21

PROFECÍAS  
por  
Jerm  
Capítulo 21  
"Repercusiones Reales"

* * *

Janus sintió la derrota de Magus, con su persona forzada a la sumisión. Pero sólo por poco tiempo. Janus tenía que aprovechar el momento. Rápidamente, reunió sus menguadas fuerzas y se preparó para tomar el control del anfitrión una vez más. Tal vez ahora tendría suficiente tiempo para explicar lo que le estaba pasando.

Vio cómo la oscuridad a su alrededor se iluminaba hasta ser de una cegadora blancura. Protegió sus ojos del resplandor mientras un sonido estrepitoso surgió a su alrededor. Luego escuchó otro ruido, Magus gritando de furia. Pero Janus ya estaba demasiado lejos

Incluso se permitió sonreír mientras la luz lo envolvió y lo envió a algún lugar que no entendía.

———

—¡Bueno! —Crono agitó su cabeza, sorprendido—. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Marle asintió.

—No podemos simplemente matarlo a sangre fría. Parece que tenemos que darnos otra oportunidad de entender lo que le pasa.

Lucca se quedó viéndolo, y luego desvió su mirada a los pasillos vacíos del castillo mientras los que marchaban se acercaban.

—No me gusta esa idea. Yo digo que dejemos que el Rey se encargue de esto.

Crono bufó.

—Sí, podríamos hacer eso. ¿Pero en serio sabemos qué le pasa a Magus?

—Lo que sea que le pase, acaba de matar a casi treinta personas —retrucó Lucca—. No puedo evitarlo, Crono; acaba de volverse _otra vez _el peor enemigo del reino.

Glenn venía bajando las escaleras, cojeando, poniendo fin a la discusión. La pelea con Magus no había sido brutal para él, pero cuando lo arrojó se hizo un esguince en el tobillo izquierdo. De momento, usaba la Masamune para apoyar el peso de ese lado del cuerpo. Marle fue a ayudarlo mientras Crono y Lucca se disponían a seguir discutiendo. Sin embargo, Glenn los interrumpió antes de que volvieran a empezar.

—Llevémoslo con nos, hay algo que no entendemos.

—Sí, ya habíamos pasado por eso —Lucca meneó la cabeza—. ¿Pero nuestra curiosidad vale nuestras vidas?

—No es por eso, me temo que es por Magus… Janus, quise decir.

La marcha se escuchó más fuerte cuando los caballeros llegaron al puente. Marle dio un vistazo en aquella dirección, observando como empezaban a alinearse en el vestíbulo, examinando a los muertos. Se volvió a Crono, quien asintió.

Crono levantó la vista de Lucca y Magus y fue a saludar a los caballeros.

—No hay problema, ya nos hicimos cargo de todo.

—Eso fue bueno —murmuró Lucca sarcásticamente, agachando la cabeza.

Glenn cojeó hacia ella y empezó a hablar en voz baja.

—Éste no es Janus.

Lucca lo interrogó con la mirada.

—Lo sé, es Magus… Oh, espera… Janus era su nombre anterior¿verdad?

—Sí —Glenn asintió, y luego dio una fuerte sacudida de cabeza—. Pero cuando estábamos lidiando, empezó a gritar de dolor. Sus palabras, creo, fueron: "Ahora no, Janus."

—¿Y después de eso lo arrojaste del techo?

—Él cayó sólo, cuando perdió el equilibrio. Yo ni lo toqué.

Crono le gritó algo a los caballeros, llamándoles la atención. Pero después de mirar por un rato, parecía no ser algo que indujera a pensar que habría otra batalla y prosiguieron. Lucca le dirigió una mirada sombría a Magus y suspiró. Entonces se volvió a Glenn de nuevo.

—Está bien.

—¿Está bien qué? —preguntó Marle, confundida.

—Averiguaremos lo que le pasa —concedió Lucca—. Pero esto no me gusta nada.

—A nadie le gusta —concordó Marle—. Y algo me dice que a "Janus" tampoco.

—Sí —asintió Lucca, para avanzar a Crono—. Quédate aquí y vigila a Magus, yo ayudaré a nuestro decepcionante diplomático.

—Si tú lo dices —contestó Marle, echando otro vistazo a Magus—. ¿Le quito la barrera?

—Aún no… no quiero tomar riesgos.

Dicho esto, Lucca llegó a donde estaba Crono, quien parecía no ir a ninguna parte con los guerreros.

—Bien, Magus está oficialmente muerto.

—¿Lo está? —preguntaron Crono y el jefe de los caballeros al mismo tiempo.

Lucca se contuvo de golpear a Crono por casi arruinar su intento de sacar a Magus, y prosiguió.

—Acabamos de darnos cuenta, uno de sus pulmones fue perforado por una costilla rota.

El caballero asintió y se dirigió a Crono.

—Entonces ya no son necesarios. Dispondremos del cuerpo e iniciaremos la reconstrucción.

—_Nosotros _nos encargaremos del cuerpo, señor —replicó Lucca rápidamente—. Para ello se necesita algo de magia, algo que nosotros tenemos y ustedes no.

—¿Porqué es así? —cuestionó el caballero, confundido—. Es decir¿porqué se necesita magia?

Lucca suspiró, demasiado dramáticamente según Crono.

—Si no se usa, entonces la magia en el interior de Magus se liberará como una maldición.

—¿Una… maldición grave? —el caballero estaba a punto de acceder.

—No lo sé, esto nunca ha pasado antes. Pero recordemos que hablamos de Magus. Yo no correría riesgos, ya bastantes soldados han muerto.

—Hablaré con el Rey sobre esto —dijo el caballero, se volvió y se fue.

—¿El Rey está aquí? —preguntó Lucca, sorprendida—. Bien, me parece perfecto, _sigue _vivo.

—Sí, afortunadamente —asintió Crono—. Cuando el caballero regrese voy a tener que preguntar dónde está el capitán, habría sido mucho más fácil tratar con él.

—Admítelo, eres un mal negociador —se burló Lucca.

—…¿y?

Lucca no pudo contestar, ya que el Rey era escoltado hacia ellos. Dio un paso adelante, dando el saludo de protocolo. Lucca asintió, miró alrededor hacia los caballeros presentes.

—Hablemos por acá —dijo al fin, señalando hacia atrás suyo.

———

—Verá —prosiguió Lucca mientras el Rey escuchaba—. Magus no está muerto.

Estaban en el salón del trono, sólo el pequeño grupo, el Rey, y Magus inconsciente. Las puertas estaban cerradas y los caballeros afuera del cuarto, reuniendo a los heridos y a los muertos.

El Rey estaba sentado en su trono, y los demás lo rodeaban mientras le decían lo que sabían. Era un buen oyente, salvo por su costumbre de interrumpir cada cinco segundos.

—Pero le dijeron al caballero que sí estaba muerto —dijo el Rey, perplejo.

Lucca puso los ojos en blanco e hizo la cabeza a un lado y otro.

—Bueno, sí; necesitaba distraerlos.

—¿Para qué? —inquirió el monarca, aún más perplejo.

—Sí¿porqué? —agregó Crono dándole un codazo a Lucca. Lucca le soltó un manotazo, pero no le importó errar el tiro.

—Algo le pasa a Magus. Yo… no esta**mos** seguros de lo que sea, pero creo que no hizo esto por su propia voluntad.

—¿Quieres decir que está siendo manipulado?

—Bueno, tal vez. Pero tal vez él sí es responsable de sus actos —prosiguió Lucca—, pero eso querría decir que hay algo más atrás de esto. Quiero averiguar qué pasa.

—¿Así que Magus no será ejecutado por estos crímenes? —el Rey parecía renuente—. ¿Qué le diré a las familias de los muertos?

—Lo mismo que Lucca le dijo a su soldado —intervino Marle.

El Rey se reclinó en su silla para pensar. Mientras meditaba, Lucca lo presionó.

—Enfréntelo, de una forma u otra, el "Magus" que hizo esto a su Castillo morirá. Sólo nos aseguramos de que matamos a la persona correcta.

—Alguien podría estarlo manipulando —agregó Crono—. Lo que significa que matar a Magus no resolverá el problema.

—Pero eso es sólo una suposición —remarcó el Rey, aún sin gustarle la idea.

—¿No confía en nosotros? Ya derrotamos a Magus antes, sin mencionar las incontables otras amenazas por todo el mundo —Lucca seguía intentando que el Rey aceptara—. Seguramente podemos acabar a un Magus debilitado comparado con todo lo anterior.

El Rey tomó una inspiración larga y la contuvo, echando una mirada a los cuatro frente a él. Habían salvado a su reino dos veces, tres, si contaban lo de Yakra. Tal vez no confiaba en ellos lo suficiente. Pero¿qué tanto sabía de ellos?

El Rey dejó ir el aire que había inhalado con un suspiro largo e inclinó su cabeza, sacudiéndola. _Qué hago, qué hago… _finalmente se decidió. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Lucca a los ojos.

—Es suyo.


	25. Libro III: Profeta Real 22

PROFECÍAS  
por  
Jerm  
Capítulo 22  
"Segunda Oportunidad"

* * *

—¿Y adónde lo llevamos? —preguntó Crono, levantando una roca de la pila—. Me imagino que a algún lugar seguro, pero… ¿dónde es eso?

Lucca se inclinó y rodó una piedra para alejarla de Magus, casi rompiéndose el pie cuando se alejó de su camino.

—Eeh, todavía no lo he pensado.

Crono asintió, un poco molesto, pero sonriendo ligeramente.

—Genial.

Pateó una roca del tamaño de una calabaza, tratando de aflojarla. Marle lo miró de reojo.

—No seas tan rudo, Magus aún está ahí abajo.

Crono dejó de hacer tonterías con su pie y se inclinó para levantar la roca.

—Lo siento. Sólo intento pensar.

Glenn sujetó los brazos de Magus y empezó a jalar suavemente, pero el peso de las rocas lo resistió. Tendrían que quitar más o cortar a Magus por la mitad. Crono casi pateó otra roca, pero se detuvo.

—¿Saben? Habría sido mucho más fácil si Magus lo hubiera planeado un poco mejor antes de saltar del techo del castillo

—Deja de quejarte tanto —espetó Lucca—. Ya casi acabamos.

—Dime eso cuando sea cierto, como en dos horas —replicó Crono, arrojando otra piedra de la pila. Golpeó el suelo tras él con un fuerte crujido, haciéndolo encogerse—… ups.

—No las tires, Crono —Marle meneó la cabeza—. ¿Quieres hacer otro agujero hacia el sótano?

No era tan pesada. Y además, no es como si otro agujero importara mucho, considerando que aquí hay uno, y por allá otros dos.

—Mantengamos contento al Rey —agregó Lucca—. Está poniendo las manos al fuego por nosotros. Sería de muy mal gusto corresponderle destruyendo más su castillo.

—¿Dónde está el rey, a propósito? —preguntó Marle, dando una pequeña mirada alrededor.

—Dijo que iba a su cuarto a pensar. Igual le haremos saber cuando terminemos —respondió Lucca, prosiguiendo con su tarea.

Crono hizo rodar otra roca, asegurándose de no arrojarla, mientras Glenn sujetaba a Magus e intentaba jalarlo una vez más. El mago se deslizó por debajo de la pila unos centímetros, haciéndola temblar. Marle rápidamente tomó una de las rocas más grandes que había sobre su estómago y la levantó con un quejido.

Cuando Magus estuvo lo suficientemente afuera de la pila, Glenn giró sus brazos, haciéndolo rodar. Las piedrecillas que aún quedaban sobre él cayeron y Glenn lo sacó por completo. Cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos de los escombros, lo soltó y se desplomó en el suelo.

—Hecho —dijo Crono, mostrando sus grandes habilidades perceptivas—. Voy por el rey.

Y con eso se fue, subiendo las escaleras para decirle a Su Majestad las buenas nuevas. Cuando se perdió de vista, Marle repitió la pregunta que había hecho más temprano.

—¿Y adónde lo llevamos?

———

—¡Janus¡Regresa!

Janus no hizo caso de la vacilante voz de Vili tras él mientras corría a través de la luz, alcanzando el punto que le daría el control del cuerpo otra vez. Magus había caído, derrotado y débil. Era su momento para recuperar lo que era suyo y posiblemente advertir a quienes podían ayudarlo. Estaba seguro de que había una manera de sellar a Magus. Pero, si no la había, tendría que matarse a sí mismo.

—¿Janus?

—¡Intenta detenerme, Vili! —gritó Janus por sobre su hombro.

Aparentemente, Vili no lo escuchó. Siguió gritando tras Janus.

———

—¿La catedral? —la idea tomó por sorpresa a Marle.

—No, es una gran idea —retrucó Crono—. Está abandonada¿no?

—Sí —el rey asintió—. Lo ha estado desde el incidente de hace años.

—Ahora, el siguiente problema¿cómo salimos a través de los caballeros? —agregó Crono—. El Rey está de nuestra parte en esto, pero ellos están algo… molestos… con Magus ahora, y si se enteran de que el Rey lo dejará ir así como así, no estarán nada contentos.

—La moral caería demasiado para mi gusto —comentó el Rey. El grupo quedó en silencio por un momento, pensando en cómo salir del embrollo. Entonces el Rey volvió a hablar—. Mi salida trasera.

—¿Salida secreta? —preguntó Lucca, intrigada.

El Rey tosió y después asintió.

—Sí, así fue como yo… escapé.

—Eh… ¿Marle? —dijo Crono de repente, llamando la atención de los demás.

—¿Sí? —Marle se volvió hacia él, para encontrarlo viendo a Magus.

—Está… eh… despertando —respondió, dando un paso atrás—. Ponlo a dormir otra vez.

Súbitamente, el cuerpo de Magus se agitó salvajemente, doblándose mientras gritaba de dolor. Magus se retorció y lentamente se arrastró, alejándose de la montaña de rocas. Crono se hizo para atrás rápidamente.

—¡Ponlo a dormir¡Ponlo a dormir!

—Ayúden… me… —Magus levantó la mirada hacia las personas que lo rodeaban, viendo cómo Marle empezaba a preparar su hechizo—. Por favor no…

—¿Qué eres tú? —preguntó Crono, rodeando la lastimada figura para reunirse con los demás.

Sin embargo, cuando se acercó lo suficiente, Magus estiró el brazo y sujetó su pierna. Crono perdió el equilibrio y cayó de frente, tirando de su pierna para intentar soltarla de Magus. Pero Magus tenía un agarre de hierro. Crono giró y trató de encontrar un punto de apoyo para arrastrarse. Lucca corrió hacia él para ayudarlo a alejarse. Levantó la vista por un instante y se topó con la mirada del alma torturada frente a ella.

Los ojos de Magus no eran lo que ella esperaba. Sintió que flotaba en sus abismos,

perdiendo la noción del mundo a su alrededor. No oyó los gritos de ayuda de Crono, pues podía jurar que estaba escuchando súplicas de la mente de esa persona. Magus necesitaba ayuda, algo no estaba bien.

Entonces los ojos cambiaron, pasando a la completa ausencia de pensamientos. Lucca salió de su hechizo y volvió a mirar. Marle había terminado su conjuro. Magus se desplomó, soltando a Crono. El chico dio un tirón de su pierna para sacarla de lo que quedaba del agarre e inclinó la cabeza hacia Marle.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué —contestó ella, viendo al durmiente.

—Bueno, se la ganó —Crono se serenó a sí mismo—. Ésta es la cosa más extraña que me ha pasado. Estaba pidiendo ayuda, pero atacándome al mismo tiempo.

—No te estaba atacando —intervino Lucca, distante.

—¿Eh? —Crono se volvió hacia ella—. Él como que me agarró la pierna.

—¿Y? —Lucca se irguió y lo encaró, con la voz más firme que antes—. Vi sus ojos. Estaba asustado. Algo está pasando en su mente, algo que realmente lo está afectando, y viene de su interior.

—¿Un trauma? —aventuró Marle, entendiendo de lo que hablaba Lucca.

—No lo sé —Lucca sacudió la cabeza y dio un vistazo al durmiente—. Simplemente llevémoslo a la catedral.

———

Janus golpeó el suelo de rabia ante su nuevo fallo. Dos veces había tenido la oportunidad de retomar el control, y ambas veces había sido despachado por los mismísimos sujetos que había aceptado como sus amigos. Lo estaban dañando más de lo que imaginaban. ¿Cómo podrían saber lo que le pasaba? Su mente rápidamente recordó sus últimos momentos, Lucca obviamente había visto algo. Se atrevió a no subestimar la mente de la chica, había estado viéndolo los últimos segundos antes de que la magia lo dejara inconsciente.

No tenía sentido lamentarse por el pasado, sin embargo. Janus se levantó y miró la negrura a su alrededor. La nada que lo rodeaba en las bóvedas de su mente. Magus estaba ahí, había vuelto otra vez a las llamas de su propio enfermo con la única cosa que podía destruirlo.

Y también estaba Vili. La enigmática tercera persona que parecía haber escogido a Magus, pero sin ayudarlo. ¿Qué pasaba con él? Janus sopesó eso mientras exploraba a su alrededor, buscando al misterioso Vili. Tendría que hablar con él otra vez.

Mientras vagabundeaba, empezó a preguntarse si en serio se estaba moviendo. La negrura a su alrededor no era nada, no podía ubicarse de ninguna forma, ninguna dirección o movimiento podría ser verificado. Janus se detuvo por un momento, pensando en si él debería establecer todo eso. Entonces una voz llegó a sus oídos y se paralizó de terror.

—Hola, Janus —dijo Magus desde las sombras.


	26. Libro III: Profeta Real 23

PROFECÍAS  
por  
Jerm  
Capítulo 23  
"Conflicto Interno"

* * *

—¿Qué se te ofrece, Magus? —preguntó Janus, lentamente explorando el área a su alrededor con la vista.

—Lo sabes muy bien —Janus se giró al descubrir que la voz había cambiado de lugar desde sus últimas palabras.

—¿Dónde estás? —empezó a girar sobre su eje, tratando de localizar a su enemigo.

—Me desobedeciste, me infligiste daño cuando estaba tan cerca de mi victoria —Magus seguía sin ser visible, pero se escuchaba más cerca—. Prepárate para conocer un dolor diez veces mayor.

Janus sintió la presencia tras él y en un instante giró, poniendo en acción su mortífera guadaña. Dejó escapar un chillido agudo mientras se extendía a su modalidad de combate. La capa giró alrededor de Janus, cubriendo su brazo derecho. Inclinó la cabeza, la capucha cubrió su cara mientras miraba con furia a la figura sombría ante él, un espejo de su forma física, pero el opuesto de su mente.

—¿Dónde está tu amigo Vili? —se mofó Janus, al ver que Magus también estaba armado.

Aunque las armas eran inútiles, su simbolismo podía contribuir grandemente a la batalla. La mente era tan poderosa como la imaginación, si bien la imaginación podía ser una debilidad si alguno de ellos olvidaba que las armas no eran reales.

—Esto es entre tú y yo —declaró Magus—. Esta vez te elimino, sin importar las consecuencias.

—Vili se está poniendo en contra tuya, Magus —lo provocó Janus—. Empieza a entender que tú eres más una amenaza para él que yo.

Magus empezó a pasear, con Janus siguiéndolo, los dos describían un círculo alrededor del otro, la abertura lentamente se cerraba.

—Tengo mis buenas dudas sobre eso —replicó Magus por fin—. En serio lo dudo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "consecuencias"? —preguntó Janus, súbitamente atraído por la palabra.

—Algo de lo que no tendrás que preocuparte —respondió Magus, sin dar ninguna información, como Vili—. Serán superadas fácilmente, empero.

—Y… —Janus empezó a hacer otra pregunta, pero se detuvo al levantar rápidamente su guadaña para bloquear a Magus cuando el mago oscuro lo embistió.

Las armas se engancharon. Los dos giraron las hojas, tratando de desarmar al otro o liberar su arma. Entonces, tomando a Janus por sorpresa, Magus jaló y soltó la guadaña. Janus se tambaleó y golpeó el suelo cuando se derrapó. Se sujetó a la guadaña, pero Magus dejó ir la suya y la giró por el suelo, deslizándola lejos de él. Entonces se levantó y regresó, aún girando, a la mano extendida de Magus, quien atrapó el mango y echó su capa atrás, dándose espacio para girarla mientras avanzaba hacia Janus.

Janus miró por sobre su hombro desde su incómoda posición en el suelo y rápidamente se puso de rodillas, levantando la guadaña horizontalmente con las dos manos. El ataque de Magus fue detenido por el báculo de madera, las dos armas hicieron una cruz. Janus se hizo hacia atrás, aprovechando la oportunidad. Su guadaña se enganchó a la hoja de la de Magus, jalando al mago hacia delante. Janus levantó las piernas para darle en el estómago, rodó hacia atrás, empujando a Magus hacia delante con otro impacto. Magus tomó aire por un momento mientras fue arrojado, y golpeó el suelo justo como Janus había hecho antes.

Janus rodó, guadaña en mano, pero en vez de tomar ventaja de su ofensiva, se hizo atrás, preparándose para el próximo ataque de Magus, quien se levantó calmadamente, usando su magia para traer a su guadaña de vuelta a su mano.

—¿Ya? —preguntó Janus, entrecerrando los ojos mientras miraba con furia al avatar frente a él.

—En un momento —contestó Magus, preparándose para el próximo ataque.

—Te ayudo —dijo Janus, y se concentró en su guadaña.

Desvió la mirada del arma un momento después, y lo levantó sobre su cabeza como un hacha, sujetándola desde el extremo del báculo. Entonces se inclinó hacia delante, arrojando el arma a Magus. La guadaña giró en el aire, reduciendo la distancia entre ella y su blanco rápidamente. Magus soltó su guadaña de la mano izquierda y atrapó el arma que venía hacia él, con la punta deteniéndose a centímetros de su cara.

—Cerca —musitó Magus.

Entonces el hechizo que Janus puso en su arma hizo efecto y la guadaña explotó en un infierno mágico. Las llamas tragaron al mago sorprendido, envolviéndolo en menos de un segundo. Trozos del arma brillaron como el cristal mientras caía, desvaneciéndose en el olvido. Janus observaba, esperando ver que era de Magus, formando una nueva guadaña por la voluntad de su mente.

El fuego se extinguió, revelando oscuridad. Magus se había ido. Janus escudriñó a su alrededor aprehensivamente, esperando un ataque sorpresa, pero no vino nada. Había vencido.

Antes de que pudiera pensar algo más, algo lo empujó hacia delante. Se dobló por la fuerza, sintiendo algo donde no debía estar. Lentamente bajó la mirada, y llevó su mano libre para sujetar algo duro. Una hoja manchada de rojo sobresalía de su pecho, la sangre que la cubría goteaba hacia la negrura bajo él. Su otra mano fue hacia su espalda para sentir el báculo de madera que lo había empalado.

_Magus…_

Llevó la otra mano a su espalda, dejando caer su guadaña al suelo, y usó las dos para empezar a jalar la hoja. Podía sentir cómo lentamente se deslizaba a través de él, la hoja volvía a desaparecer dentro de su pecho. Finalmente salió por su espalda con un sonido chirriante.

Janus giró, aprehensivo, usando la guadaña que lo había atacado como arma propia. Nada más que la oscuridad le devolvió la mirada de furia. Cerró los ojos mientras las heridas se cerraban por sí mismas, reformando su avatar. ¿Cuándo regresaría Magus¿Qué haría? No tenía idea de cómo destruir de una vez por todas a Magus, tendrían que ayudarlo desde afuera, donde ya no confiaban en él. Y ya no podía contactarlos.

Tal vez sería mejor si se rindiera…

Janus sacudió la cabeza. Magus ya no estaba cerca, estaba seguro esta vez. Trataría de regresar otra vez. Tal vez esta vez podría decirles lo que pasaba. Si alguno de ellos podía ayudarlo, ésa era Lucca.

Determinado una vez más, se concentró en regresar al mundo consciente. Y una vez más, la luz blanca se extendió hacia él.

———

—¿Está cerrado? —preguntó Crono, pasando el peso de Magus de un hombro al otro.

Glenn, de pie tras él y sujetando las piernas de Magus, casi lo soltó por el movimiento, pero se las arregló. Lucca jaló la puerta, que se abrió fácilmente, respondiendo la pregunta de Crono.

—Metámoslo aquí, rápido.

Lucca encendió rápidamente la antorcha que el Rey les dio y examinó la polvosa catedral. Había telarañas por muchas partes, y más polvo que nada. No había sido visitada una sola vez en los cinco años que habían pasado desde el incidente. Los otros entraron tras ella mientras ella buscaba una antorcha de pared para encenderla. Lentamente empezó a caminar por el cuarto, prendiendo todas las antorchas que adornaban las paredes.

Crono se agachó con cuidado y puso al mago inconsciente con cuidado sobre el suelo. Tras él, Glenn lo imitó, gruñendo por lo bajo por el esfuerzo. Crono también estaba cansado, aunque nunca lo admitiría. Se desplomó en el suelo y se reclinó contra un banco.

—¿Ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Marle, vigilando a Magus.

—¿Qué más? Esperar —dijo Crono, inclinando su cabeza hacia delante y preparándose para echar una pequeña siesta.

—No vas a dormir¿verdad? —exclamó Marle, sorprendida.

—No, sólo será una siestecita —se defendió Crono—. No va a despertar en los próximos cinco minutos¿o sí?

—Podría despertar en cualquier momento, Crono —intervino Lucca—. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en el castillo?

—Pero estoy cansado —gimoteó Crono.

—Sí, todos lo estamos —concedió Marle—. Sólo espera hasta que aclaremos esto.

—Bien, bien —Crono se puso en pie de nuevo, golpeando su cara para despertarse bien. Empezó a pasearse por la catedral, soplando al polvo de los bancos mientras pasaba por ellos.

Glenn se recargó contra la pared cercana a Magus, desenvainando su espada y sujetándola, con la hoja abajo, floja en sus manos. Siempre preparado a pesar de la fatiga. Marle se sentó junto a Glenn, aunque no tenía la intención de dormir. Rato después, Lucca también se sentó.

—Y bien, Magus¿porqué vas por ahí matando gente? —dijo Crono de repente, con un tono demasiado jovial y cómico—. Hey, Magus, cuando intentaste matarme¿lo hiciste amistosamente o estabas enojado conmigo?

Marle enterró la cara en las manos, gruñendo mientras Crono seguía paseando por el cuarto. Lucca le echó un vistazo, sacudiendo la cabeza, sin creer lo que estaba pasando.

—Ya sabes, realmente no creemos que te hayas vuelto loco a propósito. Así que¿porqué haces esto?... Magus, sé que intentaste matarnos, y viceversa, pero decidimos preguntarte unas pocas preguntas como gente civilizada… Ya sabes, con todo este asunto de los asesinatos triviales, se me ocurrió que podríamos preguntar…

—¡Cállate, Crono! —gritó Marle de repente—. ¿Porqué¿Qué estás haciendo?

Lucca se volvió a Marle, sorprendida por su arrebato. Sin embargo, Crono no vaciló.

—Oh, no es nada. Sólo me preguntaba en voz alta cómo le vamos a preguntar a Magus porqué ha decidido que el mal es más divertido que el bien. TENEMOS que preguntárselo de una forma u otra.

—Sólo está matando el tiempo, Marle, no te preocupes —explicó Lucca.

—Lo siento, es que ha sido demasiado —Marle se apoyó en la pared, mirando al techo.

De repente, Crono dejó de caminar.

—¿Oyeron algo?

Marle escuchó por un momento, sin oír nada. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Probablemente sólo fue el viento.

Crono también sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no, no, no; era algo así como una voz…

—¿"Algo así"? —Lucca parecía escéptica.

—Crono, estás… —empezó Marle.

Súbitamente, Magus se sacudió, gritando de dolor. Marle saltó por el movimiento repentino, golpeándose la cabeza con la pared. Lucca se hizo a un lado rápidamente mientras Glenn preparaba su espada para Magus, quien empezó a retorcerse otra vez. Crono sacudió la cabeza desde donde estaba, viendo lo que pasaba. Rápidamente corrió para vigilar a Magus.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Marle, sobándose la cabeza.

—Pregúntale a Crono, él se estaba preparando para esto —replicó Lucca.

Magus se enroscó, las cicatrices de la caída se hicieron notar, con el dolor que Magus evitó sentir. Finalmente, dejó de gritar. Sus ojos reflejaban demasiado dolor mientras miraba a quienes estaban cerca de él.

—¿Crono? —llamó Marle en voz baja. Crono no contestó. Marle se volvió hacia él—. ¡Crono¡Te toca!

Crono se encogió de hombros, mostrando que no sabía que hacer.

—Eh… eh…

De cualquier forma, Magus habló antes que él.

—Explíquenme… donde estoy…

Crono finalmente salió de su mutismo y contestó:

—Supongo que los dos tenemos mucho que decir.


	27. Libro III: Profeta Real 24

PROFECÍAS  
por  
Jerm  
Capítulo 24  
"La Verdad se Revela"

* * *

--Magus¿qué está pasando? --preguntó Lucca por fin.

--Janus… --dijo el aludido en voz baja.

--¿Eh? Pero yo pensé que los dos eran el… --empezó Marle, confundida.

--¡No! --Janus ya se sentía con más fuerza--. LLÁMENME… Janus.

Marle se dio cuenta de que había malentendido el asunto y sacudió rápidamente la cabeza.

--¡Oh!

--Lo siento --dijo Lucca, y prosiguió--. Janus¿qué está pasando?

--Magus…

El grupo se quedó viendo a Janus, esperando que no estuviera jugando con sus mentes. Marle parecía particularmente molesta.

--¡Dijiste que te llamáramos Janus!

--Espera --dijo Crono, interrumpiendo su diatriba. Avanzó hacia el mago--. ¿Quires decir que "Magus" es el problema?

--Él es… --Janus asintió lentamente--. Sí.

--¿Entonces quién es Magus? --intervino Lucca--. Yo pensé que eran la misma persona; quiero decir, se parecen mucho si me lo preguntas.

--Él es mi otra mitad --respondió Janus--. Mi lado oscuro.

Glenn intentó hablar desde su sitio desde la pared, pero Janus continuó.

--No, es un tercio de mi mismo. También está Vili

--¿De qué estás hablando¿Tus tercios? --Lucca se arrodilló y miró a Janus a los ojos, tan pacíficos como los había visto en el castillo--. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Janus continuó, casi como en un berrinche.

--Magus quiere volver a intentar invocar a Lavos. Está siguiendo una profecía falsa.

--Janus… --dijo Lucca con calma, tratando de devolverlo a la realidad--. Janus¿qué hay con tus "tercios"?

Janus meneó la cabeza, aún demasiado cansado.

--Él los llamó "personas"…

_¿Janus, voy por ti!_

La cabeza de Janus se volvió rápidamente hacia la dirección de donde venía la voz, buscando la fuente.

--¿Magus?

Entonces el dolor lo golpeó cuando Magus atacó. Janus se llevó las manos a la sien mientras gritaba. Soltó patadas, tratando de moverse, aunque eso ayudaría poco. El grupo retrocedió rápidamente, Glenn preparó su espada sólo por si acaso. Janus llevó su mano hacia atrás y se sujetó del reposabrazos del banco en el que se estaba apoyando y trató de levantarse.

--¿Qué pasa, Janus? --gritó Marle, guardando su distancia.

Janus dejó escapar otro grito, sin contestarle. Apretó los párpados mientras trataba de sobrellevar el dolor, que simplemente se incrementaba. Lucca miró sus ojos otra vez para verlos cambiar, de los calmados, a unos que la asustaban. Y volvieron a cambiar súbitamente. El grito de Janus fue muriendo lentamente y él respiraba trabajosamente. Entonces Lucca entendió lo que estaba pasando.

Janus logró mantenerse de pie. Parecía haberse recuperado un poco de la sorpresa, pero todavía no salía del problema. El dolor seguía pulsando, Magus aún no se rendía.

_No eres lo suficientemente fuerte, Janus…_

El grupo vigilaba la situación expectante, todos (excepto Lucca) aún sin saber lo que acontecía. Ella se le quedó viendo, preguntándose cómo podría solucionar esto, algo para lo que sólo el futuro tenía una respuesta. Janus parpadeó, sus ojos volvieron a reflejar odio y dureza durante ese segundo. Lucca dio un paso atrás, meditabunda.

--Marle, ponlo a dormir… ahora --dijo Lucca, dándole un codazo a la aludida.

--¿Porqué? A mí me parece que está bien.

--¡Él NO está bien¿Recuerdas lo del bosque?

Eso fue suficiente para que Marle reaccionara, y empezó a preparar su conjuro apresuradamente. Sin embargo, apenas había empezado cuando fue lanzada hacia atrás. La magia la enclavó en la pared, casi agrietando la roca por el impacto. Al instante, Glenn estaba armado y avanzaba hacia Magus. El hechicero entendió que no podría ganar desarmado, y se teletransportó hacia la pared que daba al exterior de la catedral.

Detuvo su conjuro anterior y Marle cayó de la pared para aterrizar sobre un montón de piedras y polvo. Crono corrió hacia ella para ayudarla, gritando por sobre su hombro.

--¡Janus¿Qué rayos te pasa?

--Es Magus --dijo Lucca, asumiendo que la otra persona había sido liberada. Rápidamente se volvió hacia los otros--. Marle¿Puedes ponerlo a dormir?

--Tal vez --murmuró, ignorando el dolor de su espalda. Volvió a concentrarse, conjurando su hechizo.

Glenn avanzó hacia Magus, quien retrocedió intentando reunir la energía necesaria. Glenn atacó, agitando la espada hacia el estómago de Magus. Sin embargo, el mago saltó hacia atrás escapando del rango de ataque, después regresó al frente y sujetó el brazo de Glenn, para girar a la rana y lanzarlo.

--¡Glenn, no lo mates! --le recordó Crono. Glenn lo miró con furia, deseando ladrarle una respuesta, pero se quedó callado. Se levantó otra vez, listo para detener a Magus otra vez.

--Listo --dijo Marle tras él.

Entonces vieron como Magus, demasiado débil para resistir, se tambaleó y cayó al suelo, dormido. Crono se le quedó viendo al caído por un momento, y casualmente comentó:

--Tenemos suerte de que Janus no esté a su máximo de fuerza, o nunca podríamos ponerlo a dormir.

--Él sentenció algo acerca de reintentar convocar a Lavos --musitó Glenn--. Tal vez es por ello que fue a por la concha arcoiris.

Crono simplemente asintió.

--Ni siquiera me molestaré en tratar de entender esto.

Marle también asintió y se puso de pie.

--Bien¿qué hacemos ahora?

--Vigílenlo --dijo Lucca, apartando la mirada del durmiente--. Me voy por una semana o más. Asegúrense de que no despierte, sea Janus o Magus, que se quede dormido.

--¿Qué vas a hacer? --preguntó Crono, dando una ojeada hacia donde ella estaba.

--Voy al futuro --explicó Lucca, caminando hacia la puerta--. Necesito investigar cuál es su problema, y dudo que ésta época tenga algo que me ayude en las bibliotecas.

--¿Qué le ocurre? --preguntó Crono--. Si crees saber lo que pasa¿podrías decirnos antes de irte?

Lucca se detuvo y meneó la cabeza.

--No hay tiempo… estamos hablando de la mente de Janus¿quieres arriesgarla?

Crono suspiró, dando una mirada a la figura inconsciente a sus espaldas. Negó con la cabeza.

--No, creo que tienes que apurarte.

--Pero aquí… --Lucca sacó algo de su bolsillo, arrojándoselo a Crono, quien lo atrapó por poco y lo examinó mientras ella hablaba--. Si tienen una emergencia y me necesitan, presionen ese botón y hará que mi aparato zumbe.

Crono buscó el botón, girando el objeto en sus manos. Cuando lo encontró, lo presionó. Algo entre las ropas de Lucca dejó salir un zumbido ahogado.

--¿Qué es esto? --preguntó Crono, guardando el objeto.

--Algo --contestó Lucca, caminando hacia la puerta--. Volveré.

--¿Podrá ayudarlo lo que sea que vayas a buscar? --preguntó Marle, haciendo que Lucca se detuviera una vez más.

--Lo veremos en una semana más o menos. Pero definitivamente _nos _ayudará, eso es seguro.

--¿Definitivamente, o afortunadamente? --preguntó Crono, tan optimista como siempre.

--Lo veremos en una semana --repitió Lucca, sonriendo sombríamente, se volvió y salió, dirigiéndose hacia un portal que la llevara al futuro, donde ella encontraría su "cura".

------

--Ellos no pueden ayudarte, Janus --dijo Magus, casi susurrando a la figura que sufría, agazapado en la oscuridad--. Estás solo.

--Es mi cuerpo, no puedes robármelo así --replicó Janus, buscando a su alrededor sin encontrar a su oponente--. ¡Es MÍO!

--Tomaré lo que quiera. Tengo tanto derecho como tú; de hecho, más.

--¡NO tienes el más mínimo derecho sobre el anfitrión, apareciste en segundo lugar por un error! --Janus se puso de pie, continuando con su inspección del lugar.

--Las profecías me dan el derecho --lo corrigió Magus--. Tú fuiste el error, y yo fui enviado para reemplazarte.

--¡Las profecías son falsas, estúpida sombra! --rugió Janus, girando sobre su eje lentamente, listo para atisbar a Magus.

--Claro que no, el que las escribió era un verdadero profeta, un verdadero vidente.

--¡Todavía no entiendes¿verdad?.! --Janus apretó el puño derecho y lo agitó en el aire--. ¡Malinterpretaste las profecías!

--Me subestimas… --espetó Magus.

--¡Malinterpretaste la fecha, malinterpretaste la fuente, malinterpretaste toda la maldita cosa!

--Tú no sabes nada de esta predicción, falso profeta --bufó Magus.

--¡Yo _creé _esa profecía!

Janus gritó eso último con toda la fuerza de su voz, manipulando su entorno para amplificarla. El sonido explotó, e hizo eco por varios segundos. Cuando murió, hubo silencio. Magus estaba meditando. Finalmente, llegó una respuesta.

--Mientes…

--Pruébame --contestó Janus, comprendiendo que por una vez tenía la ventaja--. Toda la base de tu existencia no tiene sentido; tu vida, ESA es la mentira.

Janus sintió el correr de la autoestima a través de él mientras entendía que tenía el control, por primera vez llevaba el mando. Sonrió, preparándose para decirle a Magus más sobre cómo su vida era una mentira.

Entonces la magia lo tomó por las muñecas y tobillos, jalándolo y arrojándolo hacia el vacío. Golpeó algo duro y giró la cabeza para encontrarse con que estaba contra una pared. Volvió la vista al frente para darse cuenta de que estaba en un cuarto.

Era un pequeño cuarto cúbico, con paredes de roca gris. Arriba y debajo de él sólo había negrura. Sin embargo, dirigió la mayor parte de su atención a quien estaba frente a él, Magus. Apartó de sí las cadenas mágicas con su mente, liberándose. Janus cayó al suelo, agachándose y después poniéndose de pie para encarar a Magus con una mirada sombría.

--Esta vez lo haremos a mi manera --dijo Magus simplemente.

El mago oscuro levantó la palma de su mano y una bola de fuego surgió de ella. Janus se envolvió en la capa, preparando su magia también. Los dos se vieron el uno al otro, vigilando, esperando el primer movimiento.

Magus hizo el primer movimiento. Sin un parpadeo siquiera, la bola de fuego salió disparada de su mano, agrandándose mientras la alimentaba con magia. Inmediatamente, Janus formó un escudo a su alrededor. El escudo atrapó el fuego, dividiendo el ataque para que fallara. Janus rápidamente invocó fuego por su cuenta, apuntándolo hacia Magus. Un rayo de fuego, el grosor de un brazo, salió de su mano hacia Magus.

El mago oscuro esquivó el ataque, rodando hacia delante, la capa susurrando tras él. El rayo golpeó la pared, aunque no le causó un daño visible. Cuando terminó de rodar, envió un relámpago hacia Janus, quien no pudo esquivarlo y fue arrojado hacia la pared. La golpeó y rebotó hacia delante, cayendo boca abajo. Rápidamente se puso de pie, preparado para defenderse.

Magus ya se había ido. Igual que las paredes. Janus se encontró una vez más solo en la oscuridad. ¿Dónde estaba Magus?

Janus vigiló y esperó por un minuto, pero Magus no regresó. Se había ido otra vez. El discernimiento golpeó a Janus momentos después: Magus simplemente lo estaba debilitando. Y estaba funcionando. Pronto, no tendría la suficiente fuerza para defenderse.

Pronto, Magus podría ganar muy fácilmente…


	28. Libro III: Profeta Real 25

PROFECÍAS  
por  
Jerm  
Capítulo 25  
"La Intriga Interna"

* * *

_Janus…_

Janus estaba sentado en el vacío, esperando el próximo ataque de Magus. Pelearía tanto tiempo como pudiera, para que aún si Magus ganara, no le fuera tan fácil. Si iba a tomar el control, tendría demasiado poco poder como para hacer algo con él. No entendía lo que pasaba en el mundo exterior. Janus deseó que hubieran entendido su problema, Lucca parecía haber tenido una idea… pero ella era la lista.

Si hubiera descubierto esto¿sería lo suficientemente lista para ayudarlo¿Podría evitar su condena?

_Janus…_

Una vez más, Janus no hizo caso a la voz. No tenía tiempo para juegos mentales. Inclinó la cabeza y empezó a meditar, reestructurando su mente inestable. ¿Cómo era posible que Magus no se cansara?

_Janus…_

Magus _debía _estarse cansando también, pero Janus no sabía qué tanto. También tenía a Vili de su lado, lo que significaba que él tenía algo en que apoyarse si fuera vencido. Janus sintió otra vez que pelear no tenía sentido, pero sacó el pensamiento de su cabeza con brutalidad. Debía pelear.

_Janus… hazme caso._

Janus levantó la mirada esta vez, comprendiendo que no era Magus quien le hablaba sino el otro.

—Vili.

—Ah, me recuerdas —la voz parecía sorprendida.

—Déjame en paz —Janus volvió a inclinar la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera has escuchado lo que tengo que decir, Janus —bufó—. Sé justo.

Algo resplandeció ante sus párpados cerrados, haciendo que Janus abriera los ojos. Ante él había una llama, aparentemente una hoguera. De pie, recortada contra las llamas, había una figura tras ella. Lentamente se puso de pie, fijando la mirada en la silueta, que pareció asentir hacia Janus mientras lo hacía, sin moverse.

—No tienes nada que decir que no sea malicia y tratos falsos, de cualquier manera —replicó Janus.

—No seas tan frío, comienzas a parecerte a Magus —retrucó Vili con calma—. Además, esto es diferente.

—Claro que es diferente —Janus se encogió de hombros—. No puedes engañarme con el mismo truco dos veces, después de todo.

—Magus se ha vuelto débil, amigo mío —Vili inclinó la cabeza—. Has ganado. He decidido elegirte a ti como "el huésped".

—¿A mí? —Janus bufó, molesto—. ¿Así que cambias de bando con tanta facilidad?

—¿Con facilidad? Si mal no recuerdo, pasaste un buen rato tratando de convertirme —dijo Vili monótonamente—. Escojo a quien sea el mejor huésped para el anfitrión, te doy mi palabra.

Janus empezó a rodear lentamente la llama ante él, tratando de que sus movimientos no parecieran sospechosos.

—¿Cómo me ayudarías?

Vili soltó una carcajada breve.

—Magus se está escondiendo, tratando de curar sus heridas. Atacarlo ahora te daría la ventaja… una ventaja lo suficientemente grande como para acabar con esto de una vez por todas. Su batalla con la rana ha sido muy dura para él, más de lo que él ha sido para ti.

La llama murió sin un solo temblor, sumiendo el mundo en la oscuridad. Janus dejó de caminar y miró a su alrededor, ansioso, esperando el próximo movimiento. Una voz le llegó desde el lugar donde estaba Vili, claramente audible.

—Intentará retomar el control. Sólo tiene mente para una cosa, todavía tiene un trabajo que hacer.

—¿No entiende que las profecías son falsas?

—No —le respondió Vili—. Ni quiere entenderlo. Cumplir las instrucciones impuestas para él es su única meta en la vida, aún si eso implica destruirlo. Y va a destruirlo. Lo destruirá _todo_.

—Y tú lo ayudaste a hacer esto —dijo Janus acusadoramente—. Todo por tu propia preservación.

—Mis planes son cosa mía, no intentes comprenderlos —respondió la voz sin cuerpo—. Sólo escucha tus instintos: Detenlo y vive, no lo hagas y (al igual que todos los que conoces) muere.

—Mis instintos me dicen que tus planes son desagradables —respondió Janus fríamente.

—No tan desagradables como las otras opciones…

Janus esperó más, pero no vino nada. Vili había desaparecido otra vez. Janus dio un paso adelante, hacia el lugar donde Vili había estado por última vez. No había nadie ahí. Giró sobre su eje, preguntándose qué hacer ahora. De nuevo estaba solo.

_Sígueme._

———

—¿Qué se supone que hagamos por toda una semana? —dijo Crono, momentos después de que Lucca hubo desaparecido.

—No sé —Marle se encogió de hombros—. Mmmh… ¿nada?

Crono se apoyó contra la pared, deslizándose lentamente hacia abajo para quedar sentado.

—Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido —suspiró—. Atémoslo, arrojémoslo al sótano, y vayamos a pasar la semana haciendo otra cosa que no sea sentarnos por ahí.

—Crono… —suspiró Marle—. Simplemente quédate aburrido por ahora.

—Lo siento, sólo era una idea —le aseguró Crono.

———

Janus lentamente cruzó la línea de fuego, desconfiando de la sombra ante él, la figura sin un rostro que ver. Vili parecía no tomar en cuenta su curiosidad, como siempre. Janus no sabía porqué el enigma sería tan insistente en mantener un secreto de otros, lo que también era un enigma. Un hombre de acertijos…

Vili se detuvo súbitamente, inclinando su cabeza hacia delante para escuchar. Janus siguió caminando, sin querer detenerse, pero Vili levantó su mano para indicarle que se detuviera. Janus suspiró y dejo de moverse. Se quedó viendo la espalda de Vili por un momento, y después habló.

—¿Qué pasa?

La mano de Vili volvió abajo y él siguió caminando.

—Está intentando retomar el control.

———

Glenn empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de Magus, sin apartar la vista de él. Un centinela por derecho propio. Estudiaba al mago, como si esperara a que despertara. Su mano siempre estaba cerca de la espada envainada, preparado para dar un golpe rápido si las cosas iban mal.

—¿Vas a hacer eso toda la semana? —preguntó Crono. Glenn se volvió brevemente hacia él, meneando la cabeza.

—No, si bien sería lo mejor que mantuviere un ojo en él tanto como buenamente sea posible.

—Marle acaba de ponerlo a dormir, Glenn —le aseguró Crono—. Estará dormido por horas.

Glenn volvió a menear la cabeza.

—No pretendo juguetear con el hombre más poderoso por aquí¿tú sí?

Crono suspiró, pero no dijo nada. Se recargó en la pared, como si planeara dormirse. Marle asintió y añadió algo.

—Glenn tiene razón. No puedes confiar en algo tan caprichoso como la magia.

Tras Glenn, un ojo se abrió para espiar. Recorrió el lugar para localizar a la rana ante él, y luego se disparó a buscar a los otros dos. Magus sonrió.

Y atacó.

Como relámpago se puso de pie y corrió hacia la rana, que todavía le volvía la espalda. Su capa se enrolló alrededor de él como si fuera una máscara, escondiéndolo por un momento, y entonces salió mientras alargaba el brazo para atrapar a Glenn.

Crono vio lo que estaba pasando y rápidamente se puso de pie para desenvainar su espada. Glenn, notando el movimiento súbito, dio media vuelta cuando sintió que una mano sujetaba su brazo. Antes de que pudiera tomar la Masamune, estaba en el aire y giraba. Agitó los brazos, indefenso, mientras se dirigía hace el blanco, Marle; quien estaba tan ocupada reuniendo la energía suficiente para poner a Magus a dormir que no vio lo que pasaba. Glenn la golpeó, haciendo que se derrapara hacia atrás y se golpeara la cabeza con la pared. Los dos rebotaron en la pared, Marle sobre Glenn, inconsciente.

Crono embistió a Magus, pero antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos, Magus había hecho un gesto ondulante y envió al chico disparado hacia la pared. Gruñendo de dolor, soltó su espada y cayó de rodillas.

Glenn se desembarazó de Marle, asegurándose de no dañarla más de lo que ya estaba, y se puso de pie. Magus se volvió hacia él y empezó a hacer otro gesto.

Crono miró rápidamente a su alrededor y encontró su espada. Tambaleantemente, alargó el brazo hacia ella, pero, a la orden de Magus, salió disparada fuera de su alcance, volando hacia la izquierda. Giró la cabeza rápidamente para ver el trayecto.

Glenn llevó la mano hacia su espada antes de que Magus llegara hasta él. Sin embargo, otro movimiento distrajo su atención por un momento. Se volvió con rapidez para ver una espada que volaba hacia él como una flecha. Glenn intentó esquivar el arma, haciéndose a un lado. Sin embargo, le dio, haciéndole un corte en la cadera. La mano que se había dirigido hacia la espada sintió aire y él velozmente bajó la vista. La espada de Crono había cortado su funda, con todo y la Masamune.

Crono se puso de pie y empezó a correr hacia Magus, esperando poder alcanzarlo antes de que empezara a atacar a Glenn. Acto seguido se agachó cuando su espada intentó regresar a él de una forma poco convencional. La espada rugió sobre su cabeza, rebanando e incrustándose en uno de los bancos. Astillas brotaron del impacto, bañando a Crono de pedazos de madera.

Glenn se lanzó para obtener su espada, pero súbitamente estaba fuera de su alcance y dentro del de Magus. El mago examinó con frialdad la mística hoja, aparentemente sonriendo a su nueva posesión. Entonces sus ojos vagaron de vuelta a Glenn, quien lentamente volvió a erguirse.

—¿De qué te servirá tu espada mágica ahora? —Magus inclinó la cabeza hacia delante—. ¿De qué sirves sin esta espada… sin esa chica que usa magia?

Antes de que Glenn pudiera responder, Magus liberó su poder, impactando a la rana con su magia. Glenn se había elevado otra vez, y entonces golpeó la pared. Escuchó crujir el muro tras él, y después la fuerza del impacto le dio de lleno y su vista se volvió borrosa. Perdió el conocimiento.

Crono se levantó, olvidándose de su espada y corriendo hacia Magus. Vio cómo Glenn se deslizaba de la pared agrietada, obviamente fuera de combate. Marle también estaba incapacitada. Magus se giró para encararlo y Crono le gritó al mago. Saltó sobre el respaldo de un banco y se le echó encima a Magus.

Entonces Magus examinó la Masamune en su mano, rápidamente. Aunque no podía tocar la espada por temor a las consecuencias, todavía tenía la funda. Y seguía siendo un arma…

Alargó el brazo y usó su mayor alcance para ganarle el golpe a Crono. Su mano se aferró al frente de la túnica de Crono, deteniendo su movimiento. Los dos se miraron fijamente por un momento, y luego Magus usó la Masamune, sujetándola desde el extremo de la funda. El golpe le dio de lleno a Crono en la cabeza, cubriendo su vista de oscuridad. Se desplomó en la mano de Magus.

Había acabado. Magus sonrió brevemente y dejó caer el cuerpo al suelo. Calmadamente, dio la espalda a la masacre que había hecho y se dirigió hacia la puerta que lo llevaría al exterior. Conservó la Masamune, podría ser útil después.

Sin embargo, se detuvo a la entrada, mirando al cielo. _Está hecho, Magus._

Momentos después, una respuesta llegó a su mente. _¿Los mataste?_

La personalidad conocida como Vili volvió a mirar al interior de la catedral, examinando a las tres figuras que aún respiraban.

… _Sí, están muertos. ¿Cómo te va llevando a Janus por ahí?_

_Todo bien, _contestó Magus. _Pero creo que es mejor que tú vuelvas a tu posición, y yo a la mía._

_Esta es la segunda vez que he tenido que salvarte, Magus, _reprendió Vili al otro. _Si no te conociera mejor, pensaría que no eres merecedor de tu misión…_

_Los accidentes ocurren; _dijo Magus con aparente despreocupación. _En cuanto a la espada…_

_La espada ya no es un problema, _le recordó Vili. _No más errores. Regresaré al castillo, y entonces volveremos a nuestras funciones._

Vili canceló el contacto y dejó la catedral, metiendo la espada entre su capa. Sobre él, el cielo empezó a oscurecerse, el crepúsculo se acercaba. Pero no le importaba. Vili había vivido en la oscuridad de la mente toda su vida.


	29. Libro III: Profeta Real 26

PROFECÍAS  
por  
Jerm  
Capítulo 26  
"Conteo Regresivo al Ragnarok"

* * *

Magus sonrió levemente mientras Vili se desconectaba. Casi había acabado. Tras él, Janus lo seguía con clama, desconocedor del verdadero plan tras el cambio de lealtades del que llamaba Vili. Era cierto que Magus se estaba debilitando, pero Janus se había debilitado mucho más rápido. Pero claro, él no tenía a Vili para apoyarse en los tiempos de crisis.

_Casi está acabado._

Al menos una vez se le había ocurrido a Magus que tal vez Vili en serio estaba del lado de Janus, y que todos sus sentimientos de gloria eran erróneos. Pero rápidamente se desprendió de esos pensamientos. Estaba ganando claramente y Vili lo había ayudado abiertamente, lo que no había hecho por Janus.

Le había molestado un poco que Vili lo forzara a seguir con esta charada por dos días más. ¿Porqué no cambiar ahora? Era casi como si Vili no confiara en él. Y otra vez, deseó poder confiar plenamente en Vili. La cosa no había dado un pasado, ni información, nada. Sólo órdenes. Pero el plan parecía perfecto, y Magus aceptó.

_Igual que Janus cayó con lo de Schala…_

Magus arrojó los pensamientos de su cabeza, no tenía tiempo para dudar de Vili. Si Vili tenía un as bajo la manga, Magus podría fácilmente imponerse sobre él… ¿o no?

_El verdadero poder es de aquellos que luchan solos, el poder compartido es de quienes necesitan a otros._

¿De qué se trataba en verdad el plan de Vili?

———

Crono gimió de dolor mientras despertaba lentamente. Su cara estaba presionada contra el suelo y podía oler la madera pudriéndose. Apretó los dientes y trató de levantarse, pero sólo logró ponerse de rodillas. Un lado de su cara dolía como si alguien lo hubiera abofeteado con una viga. Sus recuerdos regresaban mientras pensaba en el cómo había llegado a esa posición, y recordó que _había _sido abofeteado… pero con el lado plano de una espada.

Escudriñó el área a su alrededor, detectando con rapidez a Marle y Glenn, quienes seguían inconscientes. Su mente le indicó oportunamente que los tres estaban en prácticamente la misma posición, una bonita forma de ser acomodados. Rápidamente sacudió la cabeza, desechando los pensamientos. No tenía tiempo para bromear con la presente situación. En vez de eso, se puso tambaleantemente en pie y trastabilló hacia los otros dos.

Mientras se acercaba, notó que la parte posterior de la cabeza de Marle estaba cubierta de sangre. Se arrodilló para inspeccionar la herida, forzándose a no anticipar nada porque su mente seguramente pensaría lo peor. Rápidamente pasó la mano por su cabeza, encontrando al instante un chipote grande que se había formado por el golpe. Todavía respiraba normalmente, lo que era lo suficientemente bueno como para poner sus esperanzas en ello.

Se sentó a su lado y esperó, sin importarle que Magus se había ido. Magus regresaría más tarde, claro, pero por ahora Crono simplemente se dedicó a esperar que sus amigos estuvieran bien.

Tres horas después, los tres estaban despiertos. No había daño permanente, y los tres parecían estar en el límite de lo "bien". Pero, aparentemente, Magus tenía la Masamune.

———

—Tenemos que detenerlo —repitió Glenn una vez más.

—Sí —asintió Crono—. Lo alcanzaremos y volverá a hacernos _esto._

—Tiene mi espada —le recordó Glenn, y añadió—. Eso **no **nos ayuda.

Crono empezó a caminar por los pasillos, pensando detenidamente en la situación. Marle había estado tan ocupada en limpiar su cabello que no había dicho nada. Finalmente, Crono dejó de caminar y ofreció su idea.

—Tenemos que llamar a Lucca, ella es la única que sabe lo que está pasando.

—Él va a invocar a Lavos —dijo Marle por fin—. No creo que tengamos tiempo para eso.

—Entonces nos apuraremos.

—¿Y la Masamune? Indudablemente probará ser una amenaza para nosotros —sentenció Glenn. Crono asintió.

—Cierto, puede bloquear la magia¿no?

—¿Pero no se resistirá a él? Creí que estaba de nuestra parte —dijo Marle, confundida—. La espada no se volverá contra nosotros¿o sí?

—No tengo idea de sus intenciones —Glenn meneó la cabeza—. Pero conozco las de Magus, y él hará lo que sea para cumplirlas.

Crono se dirigió a la puerta.

—Entonces _en serio _nos tenemos que apurar.

———

Lucca cambió con cuidado el peso de su mochila, intentando disminuir la presión en su hombro derecho. Lo tenía, pero era increíblemente pesado. Con suerte, podría solucionar el problema de Janus… y Magus. Más específicamente, simplemente removería a Magus.

Porque si no funcionaba, tendrían que "remover" a los dos.

Apuntó con la llave de los portales (N/t: Gate Key) y presionó el botón, haciendo que una incandescencia de luz la envolviera. Miró su alrededor con cuidado, notando que era demasiado tarde para preocuparse por los testigos indeseados. Aun así, no había nadie. Entró y el portal desapareció tras ella.

Momentos después, salió por otro extremo, con el otro portal cerrándose tras ella también. Levantó la mirada y se sorprendió de encontrar a tres personas esperándola. Se enojó un poco cuando comprendió porqué.

—¿Dónde está Magus?

———

Vili entró al castillo vacío, hogar del gran Magus. Sin perder un momento, desvió su mente, usando su magia para cerrar las grandes puertas tras él. La luz se atenuó mientras las puertas se cerraban, finalmente cubriendo los pasillos de oscuridad cuando un ligero "clic" indicó que la puerta estaba cerrada. Tras una breve pausa, entró a la madriguera.

Todo iba como fue planeado, como lo había querido. Quienquiera que hubiera dicho que los cosas nunca salen como uno quiere obviamente pensaba con una mente estrecha. Las piezas embonaban, algo que había sido enviado hacia delante y leído como profecía ahora estaba siendo cumplido, y fluía para formar lo que él quería. Y ahora…

Vili llevó la mano al interior de su capa y sacó con cuidado la Masamune, examinando el intrincado diseño de la empuñadura por un momento.

Y ahora tenía otra "pieza".

Espada en mano, cruzó el cuarto y una larga escalera que iba hacia abajo. Como si hubiera una luz que sólo el podía ver, pasó por la oscuridad sin titubeos. Aunque Vili nunca había estado en realidad entre esas paredes, las mentes de sus marionetas le dieron detalles que ellos mismos habían olvidado saber.

_Y siguiendo la senda de una oscura usanza…  
La suerte del mundo se decidirá por una sola alma…_

Las palabras de la profecía, una profecía que él mismo había creado, vinieron a su mente. Esas palabras fueron las que llevaron a Magus a los abismos de la locura, cegándolo del mundo pero permitiéndole ver su propósito. Janus había sido el mensajero, Magus la herramienta.

_A su compañero ha traicionado…  
A una fuerza ha invocado…_

Vili siguió por las escaleras, acariciando suavemente la funda del arma en sus manos. Ya estaba muy cerca; años, décadas de planeación llegaban a su término por fin. Funcionaría, porque con cada segundo que pasaba, la probabilidad de que alguien lo detuviera disminuía. Estaba en la cima del mundo.

_Esta fuerza provocará una lluvia feroz…  
Trayendo a todos un dolor atroz…_

¿Cuántos peldaños faltaban¿Cuatro¿Cinco? No podía contarlos. Sin embargo, había ensayado en su mente esto tantas veces, que la cuenta no importaba, porque sabía qué hacer. Llegó al final de las escaleras y entró al salón del sótano. Con un rápido parpadeo de su mente, encendió los cinco braseros. El fuego iluminó el área alrededor de ellos y el pentagrama trazado en el suelo entre ellos; cada uno de los braseros en una punta del pentagrama.

_Llevará a todos los muertos a la putrefacción…  
Y a todos los vivos a la destrucción…_

Pasó sobre el pentagrama y no se detuvo. Caminó hasta la estatua ante él. Llamas gemelas nacieron de las manos de la estatua, dándole un brillo rojizo a su superficie de piedra. Vili sonrió y colocó la Masamune en sus brazos, como si ofreciera la espada a una figura no vista ante él. O al menos, todavía no vista.

… _a la destrucción…_

N/T: Texto original en inglés de la profecía:

_And following the path of a dark tradition..._  
_One soul must solve the world's condition..._  
_His fellow man he has forsaken..._  
_He'll call upon a force to awaken..._  
_This force will issue a fiery rain..._  
_Bringing to all an unbearable pain..._  
_It will turn all that is dead to rust..._  
_And all that is alive will go to dust..._


	30. Libro III: Profeta Real 27

PROFECÍAS  
por  
Jerm  
Capítulo 27  
"Profecías Convergentes"

* * *

Vili envió sus pensamientos para encontrar contacto con el otro. _Magus… ya casi es hora._

Hubo una pequeña pausa mientras Magus reunía sus pensamientos, y le llegó una respuesta. _"Entonces¿cambiamos ahora?"_

_Sí, pero asegúrate de que Janus no sospeche._

_"¿Y cuándo invoco a la bestia, al destructor?"_

_Los conjuros empezarán mañana… en el aniversario._

_"¿Aniversario?" _Magus estaba confundido. "_¿Cuál aniversario?"_

Vili sonrió.

_Mañana es la puntualmente respetada fecha del surgimiento de Lavos. En la fecha de mañana, hace miles de años, Lavos fue llamado por una reina fanática_, dijo Vili, sonriendo ante el juego de palabras (N/T: en el original: "a zealous queen"). _En la fecha de mañana, hace millones de años, Lavos llegó a este mundo. En la fecha de mañana, hace cinco años, intentaste por primera vez llamar a Lavos. En la fecha de mañana, dentro de miles de años, Lavos se despertó para destruir el mundo… y falló. Como ves, hay que seguir la tradición._

_"Muy bien"_, fue la única respuesta.

_Entonces retomemos nuestros papeles originales._

———

Janus siguió avanzando, sin importarle ya el tiempo que le tomara. Ya habían pasado días, de eso estaba seguro. Sin embargo, ya no le importaba. Sólo podía pensar en dos posibilidades. O Vili todavía estaba de lado de Magus y estaba meramente llevando a Janus por ahí para ganar tiempo, o Vili estaba de lado de Janus y simplemente esperando a que Magus regresara al éter de la mente del anfitrión. Antes de que pudiera meditar más, la figura ante él desapareció en la oscuridad.

—¿Vili? —llamó Janus, deteniéndose para mirar a su alrededor.

La oscuridad, esa nada llena de negrura, lo rodeaba. Otra vez estaba solo. Janus empezó a caminar otra vez, oteando a sus alrededores con enojo para encontrar una posible pista de a dónde había ido el otro. Pero no podía encontrar nada. Absolutamente solo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Janus? —le preguntó una voz tras él—. Te dije que me siguieras.

Janus se dio vuelta para encarar a Vili, el incógnito, una vez más. Estaba apunto de dar una respuesta cortante, pero en el último minuto se decidió a reservarla para sí. Ya habría tiempo para despotricar. Janus suspiró y empezó a andar tras Vili otra vez.

—Bien… bien… —dijo Vili, caminando dentro de la infinita oscuridad, con Janus bastante molesto siguiéndolo—. Casi llegamos.

———

—¡Así que dejamos que se fuera otra vez, _otra vez_! —Lucca no estaba precisamente feliz por las noticias que acababan de darle—. ¿Cómo pasó?

Caminaban rápidamente hacia el sur, acercándose al puente que los llevaría al continente próximo. Y desde allí tendrían que tomar las cuevas subterráneas que comunicaban con la isla de Magus. Era un viaje largo, no llegarían a su destino hasta el siguiente día.

—No nos grites, no podríamos haberlo detenido si él no lo quería —replicó Crono—. Primero incapacitó a Marle, y sin ella estamos indefensos.

Lucca se volvió hacia Marle, quien se encogió de hombros tímidamente. Soltó un pequeño suspiro y regresó con Crono.

—Bien, no podríamos haber hecho nada.

—Lo que quiero saber es cómo pudo levantarse tan rápido —siguió Crono—. Debería haber seguido inconsciente por otras seis horas, _mínimo_.

—Tienes razón en eso —asintió Lucca, volviéndose hacia Marle otra vez—. ¿Sabes de algo que pudiera haber hecho que tu hechizo fallara¿Cualquier cosa?

Marle sacudió la cabeza, ligeramente ofendida por la insinuación de que su magia fuera fallida.

—No, funcionaba justo como antes.

—¿Podría haberse debilitado su magia por uso excesivo? —sugirió Crono.

—Sólo la ha usado tres veces —retrucó Lucca, tirando al suelo la teoría.

—Cuatro —corrigió Marle.

—Como sea —Lucca se encogió de hombros—. Tal vez Magus ha generado una resistencia a ella…

—¿Se puede hacer eso? —preguntó Crono, sin creer en esa suposición.

—No tengo idea. Pero es una posibilidad.

—Odio esto —soltó Crono de repente—. No sabemos qué es lo que pasa, porqué pasa, o cuándo va a pasar algo más. ¿Porqué no podemos tener una aventura simple como la otra vez¿Porqué tiene que ser tan complicado?

—Deberías agradecer que no se ha puesto _aún más _complicado, Crono —agregó Lucca—. Tengo un presentimiento de que estamos entrando en algo más profundo que una simple lucha de mentes.

—Esperen —dijo Glenn súbitamente, pensativo. Los tres se volvieron hacia él, esperando la continuación—. "Como la otra vez", dijo Crono. ¿Alguno más dentre ustedes habíase percatado que mañana sería el quinto de los aniversarios de aquella última batalla contra Lavos?

Crono simplemente asintió lentamente.

—Bueno, eso es genial. Motivos. Creo que ahora es un poco más complicado.

———

—Ya llegamos —dijo Vili por fin, deteniéndose para encarar a Janus.

Pero para Janus era la misma negrura sola, igual que en el resto de la mente por la que habían viajado por días. Sin confiar en la cosa frente a él, empezó a buscar cuidadosamente las posibles trampas. Buscaba cosas que lo atacaran desde la oscuridad o acecharan sus pensamientos.

—Notarás que esto es completamente legítimo, Janus —soltó Vili, desconcentrándolo—. No es necesario ser tan receloso. Magus volverá pronto.

—¿Qué tan pronto? —preguntó Janus, sin impresionarse por lo que había aseverado Vili.

—Varias horas. Un tiempo corto, comparado con el que tomó llegar aquí.

—Seguro —concedió Janus burlonamente, luego dejó ese tono y disparó una pregunta—. ¿Porqué, Vili?

—¿Eh? —preguntó el otro, sin entender la pregunta.

—Te volviste en contra de Magus tan fácilmente¿cuál es la razón?

Vili retrocedió, la oscuridad lo envolvió.

—Nunca he fallado en un trato. Tendrás lo que quieres, y eso debería ser suficiente para ti. Yo, por mi parte, obtendré lo que quiero también, lo que difícilmente es de tu incumbencia. Sé feliz con lo que ganas y no te metas en los planes de otros que te dan ese tributo.

—En otras palabras: tómalo y cállate —tradujo Janus.

—Estás siendo demasiado crudo. Simplemente te hago una oferta. Cierto, hay mucho que podemos ganar ambos. No lo haría si me perjudicara. ¿Aceptas?

—¿Tengo otra opción?

—Sí, pero al menos si aceptas esta propuesta puedes obtener una visible ganancia. Rechazarla te pone de vuelta en la oscuridad —le informó Vili—. Y si haces eso no hay marcha atrás —además, le ofreció una conclusión certera—. La oportunidad de remover a Magus, o la oscuridad y lo desconocido. ¿Cuál escoges?

———

—Agh, ya es mediodía y hay muy poca luz —se quejó Crono mientras tropezaban en el bosque que se extendía alrededor de un gran castillo.

El aniversario se cernía sobre ellos, sólo les había tomado alrededor de 18 horas llegar a la cueva, y tres más para atravesarla. Parecía que iban demasiado tarde, y sin embargo aún mantenían la esperanza recordando que si en efecto iban demasiado tarde, Lavos se aseguraría de que se enteraran. Aun así, no era una perspectiva feliz.

—¿Saben…? —soltó Lucca—. Aún hay algo que no entiendo… ¿porqué no los mató?

—¿Qué? —dijo Crono con sarcasmo—. ¿Habrías preferido que lo hiciera?

—Crono —lo cortó Marle con tono de advertencia—. Tiene razón.

—Lo siento —respondió con sinceridad—. Pero¿porqué preguntárnoslo? Magus es el que tiene la "Guía de Cómo Invocar Monstruos y Destruir al Mundo".

—Por hábito —explicó Lucca—. Me gusta preguntar lo irrespondible.

—Me suena como una pérdida de tiempo…

—Oh, lo es. Por eso lo llamo hábito.

—De vuelta al tema —intervino Marle otra vez—. Tal vez sólo le importa invocar a Lavos, y nuestras muertes no son algo que le importe.

—Pero aun así tendría que estar seguro de que no lo siguiéramos y arruináramos sus planes —dijo Crono.

—Que es lo que estamos haciendo —agregó Lucca—. O tal vez es que Janus todavía tiene un poco de control, suficiente para forzarlo a no dar su "golpe de gracia".

Crono sacudió la cabeza y rodeó un árbol muerto, trastabillando con la raíz.

—Todavía no entiendo ese asunto de Magus/Janus. Actúas como si fueran dos personas en un cuerpo.

Lucca suspiró.

—Eeeh… ¿Crono¡Eso es exactamente lo que he estado diciendo!

—¿Cómo pasó? —preguntó Marle, mientras Crono callaba con una expresión herida.

Lucca se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, me imagino que es algo más de lo que le preguntaremos a Magus.

Llegaron a las lindes del bosque mal-nutrido y salieron a un claro deprimente. El gris sobre sus cabezas brilló con mayor resplandor sin los árboles que lo bloqueaban, aunque no era muy notorio. El grupo se detuvo por un momento, armándose de valor. Y volvieron a ponerse en marcha.

—Sí —coincidió Crono—. Vayamos a preguntarle.


	31. Libro III: Profeta Real 28

PROFECÍAS  
por  
Jerm  
Capítulo 28  
"Lavos"

* * *

_"Es hora…"_

Magus, sentado en pose de meditación, simplemente sonrió al escuchar la voz que surgió en su cabeza, dándole la orden que había estado esperando. Se levantó, dirigiendo su mente hacia re-encender los braseros que lo rodeaban. Estaba de pie segundos después, bañado en una difusa luz rojiza. Llamó a su fuerza y empezó a darle forma, figura, medios y uso. El hechizo había comenzado.

_"Y no me falles, Magus"; _continuó Vili. "_No…"_

—¿Fallarte? —Magus rió y sacudió la cabeza lentamente—. He recibido esta encomienda del Destino; a _él _le debo todo, no a ti.

Vili se detuvo un momento a meditar sobre esta aseveración, y resolvió que no importaba.

_"Muy bien."_

El hechizo se incrementó, y las llamas parecieron brillar con más fuerza, las sombras se replegaron más hacia las esquinas, como si fueran empujadas por la luz. Magus inclinó la cabeza y extendió los brazos, concentrándose para que su hechizo fluyera con libertad. Su cuerpo entero parecía brillar, aunque no podía saberse si eso era por la magia interior o el brillo del fuego.

Su trabajo casi había terminado. Años de entrenamiento, de usar a Ozzie, de usar a otros. Y ahora estaba aquí, en el pináculo de su vida, el punto en el que cambiaría al mundo. Todo el dolor, el tormento que había soportado había sido compensado diez veces mientras comprendía que estaba a punto de cambiar al mundo. Estaba a punto de cumplir la última profecía. La predicción que importaba. Era el fin del mundo… por su mano.

Magus pensó por un momento que había escuchado unas voces a través de su concentración, pero no les dio importancia. Probablemente eran voces fantasmas conjuradas por Janus, y no tenía tiempo para algo tan trivial. Debían ser parte de su imaginación, nadie llegaría allí, ni ahora ni nunca.

_"Justo a tiempo", _sentenció Vili, confundiéndolo por un momento.

Abrió los ojos reflexivamente, preguntándose sobre qué estaría desvariando Vili. La luz fluyó de vuelta a él y vio a cuatro figuras que caminaban lentamente al interior del cuarto. Él conocía a esas cuatro personas. Vili había dicho que estaban muertos.

_¡Vili, me mentiste! _Arrojó el pensamiento ácidamente, llevando las manos a una posición más adecuadas.

_"Te dije lo que era necesario. Todavía tienen un uso, su muerte causaría muchos problemas_", le respondió Vili. "_Continúa con tu trabajo, ésa es **tu **misión."_

Una vez más, la idea de que Vili estaba en su contra surgió en su mente confundida. Esta vez, sin embargo, no se preguntó si Vili estaba haciendo algo a sus espaldas, estaba seguro. Vili tenía un plan más extenso que mantenía oculto a los ojos de otros.

_"Sólo haz tu trabajo…"_,lo tranquilizó Vili. "_Las profecías deben completarse."_

Magus estaba de acuerdo con eso. Su misión era más importante que nada más, no permitiría que algo le estorbara. Casi había terminado… sacó el fragmento de la concha arcoiris que había robado, el último ingrediente. Lo sostuvo en alto.

Detrás de él, el grupo siguió hablando, pero sus voces no eran escuchadas por sus oídos. Su atención estaba dedicada por completo al hechizo. Se concentró en la roca en su mano, extrayendo la magia de ella y alimentando con ella a su hechizo, dándole el ímpetu necesario para cumplir su cometido. Se dio cuenta de que la chica empezó con su conjuro otra vez, ese molesto hechizo para dormir.

Pero habían llegado tarde… demasiado tarde.

El fragmento iridiscente en su mano fue despojado de toda su magia. Sin ninguna fuerza interior, empezó a resquebrajarse como un montón de lodo seco. Lo apretó entre sus dedos, desmoronándolo. El polvo llovió desde su puño apretado, cayendo con pequeños sonidos tintineantes al suelo. La sangre empezó a surgir de las cortadas que le había hecho la roca al romperla, escurriendo por su brazo levantado. No le importó, el hechizo estaba terminado.

La chica también terminó con su conjuro y, una vez más, en su estado tan débil, fue sometido con facilidad. Cayó sobre sus rodillas, sin resistirse. Cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Las llamas continuaron encendidas.

Era demasiado tarde.

------

—¿Lo tenemos? --preguntó Crono, precipitándose hacia el enemigo camino. Tras él, los otros tres lo siguieron con cautela.

—Así me parece a mí —dijo Glenn desde su lugar—. Tal vez seguirá caído por un poco más de tiempo esta vez.

—Pareció demasiado fácil esta vez —notó Lucca—. Tal vez se esté debilitando.

—Eso espero —agregó Marle—. ¿Ahora qué?

Crono se echó de bruces y anduvo a gatas los últimos centímetros, desgarrándose los pantalones con las astillas de la concha arcoiris. Tomó a Magus, levantándolo para examinarlo. Tras un segundo, asintió.

—Está fuera.

—Bien, pongámoslo en un lugar cómodo y veré lo que puedo hacer —dijo Lucca—. Lo que espero poder hacer.

—¿Cuál sería un lugar cómodo…? —empezó Marle, y se detuvo cuando algo atrapó toda su atención.

Más allá de Magus, había una ondulación en el aire. Un cambio o un borronazo, como si sus ojos le jugaran tretas. Como una onda de calor emanando de una roca. Entonces la onda se volvió más violenta y se escuchó un viento distante. Marle se hizo atrás, agarrando el brazo de Crono y jalándolo hacia ella. Él cayó de espaldas, perdiendo el equilibrio, y se quejó en voz alta del tirón repentino, pero Marle le chistó rápidamente.

—¿Qué pasa, Marle? —preguntó Lucca, mirando hacia la dirección que Marle observaba.

También notó la ondulación. Glenn retrocedió con cautela, viendo fijamente a la distorsión a través de sus ojos confundidos. Crono se puso de pie, aparentemente en estado de shock.

—Llegamos demasiado tarde —musitó Marle—. Va a venir.

—Lavos… —Lucca pronunció el nombre casi solemnemente—. ¿Tendremos que pelear con él otra vez?

—Podemos derrotarlo una vez más —dijo Glenn con confianza—. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es conducirlo de vuelta al portal cuando intente escapar.

—¿Cómo? No podemos simplemente empujarlo —espetó Lucca.

Una tenue luz azul empezó a vislumbrarse en el aire mientras la fábrica de la realidad era lentamente abierta. La pequeña mancha se volvió un pequeño círculo de un diámetro que crecía lentamente. Hubo un ligero temblor mientras el castillo se sacudía por la energía que se liberaba en su interior. Un chirrido surgió del agujero, casi inaudible.

—Ha despertado —dijo Crono.

El agujero ya medía más de 30 centímetros.

———

Janus sonrió sombríamente cuando la figura se materializó, cayendo sobre sus rodillas y manos, fatigado, ante él. Magus había regresado. Vili caminó en un círculo alrededor del mago caído, inspeccionándolo por un momento.

—¿Terminaste el hechizo? —preguntó.

Magus se forzó a hincarse y asintió.

—Está hecho… ahora dime porqué esos sujetos sobrevivieron.

Janus, quien se había estado preparando para la batalla, simplemente asintió en silencio, confuso por el hecho de que los dos estuvieran hablando como si él no estuviera ahí. Vili lentamente asintió, satisfecho.

—Entonces tu tarea está cumplida.

—¿Porqué? —repitió Magus—. ¡Me dijiste que estaban muertos!

—Porqué… porqué… —murmuró Vili, y dirigió la mirada a Janus—. Janus, estoy seguro de que tú también quieres escuchar esto¿no es así?

Janus asintió, lanzando una mirada de rabia a Magus por un momento.

—Lo tomo como que vas a poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

—Bastante acertado —Vili pareció sonreír—. Encontrarán que es una historia bastante larga, pero que vale la pena tomarse el tiempo de escuchar. Es la historia de mi vida.

--¡Entonces estabas confabulando a mis espaldas, usándome! --Magus hizo una mueca, el rompecabezas por fin se estaba armando _en realidad_.

—Mi querido Magus… —Vili sonrió esta vez con toda seguridad, con el rostro aún envuelto en la oscuridad, y soltó una breve risa—… he estado usando _a todos_.

———

—Bien¿cuánto tiempo más? —preguntó Crono, mientras el círculo se extendía hasta los tres metros de diámetro. El viento rugía ensordecedoramente, aunque aún no se sentía. Lavos hacía ruidos que hacían que se estremecieran, su chillido se hacía más alto segundo a segundo, como si peleara con el viento.

—Le estoy dando unos minutos más —respondió Lucca—. Manténganse preparados.

—Será mejor que no muera esta vez —comentó Crono—. O no me pondré muy feliz.

———

—¿A todos? —preguntó Janus, perplejo—. ¿Qué tanto abarca eso exactamente?

—Siglos. Hace milenios, un grupo de profecías fueron registradas. Profecías que habían sido hechas por un oráculo misterios que apareció ante la reina un día… y desapareció al otro. Como puedes recordar, Janus, ese profeta eras tú.

Vili empezó a pasear en círculos alrededor de los dos, que escuchaban atentamente, y continuó.

—Sin embargo, cualquiera con conocimientos de filosofía sabe que las profecías no se cumplen porque sean ciertas, se cumplen porque las personas creen que son ciertas y tratan de hacerlas suceder. Las profecías fueron llanamente una herramienta por los pseudo-profetas para cambiar el mundo a su voluntad. Esas profecías que le leíste a la reina fueron bastante interesantes, aunque estoy seguro de que no recuerdas ni la mitad de lo que dijiste.

»Yo implanté varios pensamientos en tu mente, y tú los repetiste. Predijiste cosas que nunca debieron haber pasado. Pero como fueron tomadas como lo que había de pasar, la gente reaccionó. Y con esas reacciones, empezaron a crear el mundo que yo quise. Lentamente, una por una, las profecías se cumplieron. Las piezas encajaron y pronto llegamos a donde estamos ahora…

»La Reina Zeal creyó que su poder no era suficiente para invocar a Lavos, y se vio obligada a usar a su hija. Al final, Schala se perdió y Janus tenía una obsesión. Eso fue lo primero.

Tras marcar este punto, Vili echó una ojeada a Janus, que apretó los dientes pero conservó la calma. Vili asintió y siguió caminando.

—A través de otra profecía, la gente empezó a jugar con la magia equivocada, y los Mystics fueron creados. Para esconder su error, escondieron a las criaturas en una tierra flotante, el Monte de la Vergüenza (n/t: Mt. Woe en el original y en el juego), exiliándolos. Eso sería usado después para subyugar a Magus y arrancarle toda emoción, lo que le haría más fácil el permitirse destruir. Una tercera profecía (junto con unos pocos sueños que entretejí en su mente) lo llevaría a creer que era el centro del Apocalipsis y el invocador de Lavos.

»Estas "escrituras" fueron creadas tras años de meditación y especulación, las reacciones a ellas tenían que ser calculadas perfectamente. Como pueden ver, he estado ocupado.

———

—¡Ya viene, prepárense! —gritó Lucca por fin.

Un chirrido surgió de las profundidades de el largo agujero en la realidad, y una sombra pareció salir de él. Hubo un gran resplandor blanco y el grupo cubrió sus ojos, evitando quedarse ciegos. El chirrido continuó y el viento aulló aún más alto. Lentamente, la luz cegadora dio paso a un mundo confuso, un tiempo entre los demás tiempos, una paradoja creada por la simple presencia de Lavos. Descubrieron sus ojos mientras el chillido perdió fuerza.

En medio del azul infinito, los braseros seguían ardiendo. Tras ellos, la estatua aún seguí den pie, con la Masamune sobre sus brazos extendidos. El pentagrama, aún grabado en el suelo, empezó a brillar. Sentado sobre él estaba Lavos, con su imperiosa presencia. El cuerpo de Magus no estaba en ningún lugar a la vista. La boca de Lavos se abrió, y emitió otro chirrido. El grupo se separó lentamente, rodeando al monstruo.

—Derríbenlo, y rápido —gritó Crono, embistiéndolo.

Su espada salió de la vaina, mientras se impulsaba en el aire, esperando obtener el impulso suficiente después de que se hubiera puesto en posición. Aterrizó cerca de la boca, agarrándose de una de las espinas para mantener el equilibrio. Entonces dirigió su espada a la abertura, sabiendo que esa era su debilidad.

Marle esperó un momento para preparar su disparo, esperando que Crono supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Lucca, siendo un poco más cautelosa, lentamente avanzaba a la derecha, saliendo de la vista de Lavos, donde quiera que estuvieran sus ojos. Glenn se vio forzado a sentarse impotentemente, sin una espada u otra arma.

Lavos, notando la presencia de los demás, reaccionó. Las espinas de su espalda se movieron como olas. Entonces puso un poco más de energía, derribando a Crono. El chico cayó de espaldas, golpeando el suelo extraño y perdiendo su espada. Miró hacia Lavos mientras el monstruo abría su párpado para empezar a pelear.

Marle rápidamente sacó su ballesta y apuntó. La mandíbula abierta estaba perfectamente enfocada cuando apretó el gatillo, enviando el dardo con presteza hacia su ojo. Lavos, viendo el movimiento, rápidamente cerró el párpado y el proyectil rebotó en la pared ósea.

Lucca siguió caminando lentamente, buscando un buen tiro para ella misma. Vigiló mientras Crono luchaba para recuperar su espada, y la boca volvió a abrirse. Y disparó. Esta vez Lavos quedó cegado por un momento, tomado por sorpresa. La explosión lo lastimó y gritó de dolor. Decenas de pequeños dardos salieron disparados de su cuerpo, volando hacia la nada a su alrededor. Lucca, sin poder esquivar a tiempo, recibió el golpe de una en el hombro, derribándola. Se llevó una mano a la herida dolorosamente, intentando arrancar la espina.

———

—¡Todo lo que hicieron, todo lo que pensaron que hicieron por su propia voluntad, en realidad sólo fue hecho por _mi _voluntad! —prosiguió Vili—. Usé a Janus para leer las profecías, usé a Magus para invocar a Lavos. Pero había un plan más complicado tras esto. Al mismo tiempo, necesitaba que los dos dejaran de ser una amenaza una vez que hubiera obtenido mi posición. Janus, buscando a su hermana, se debilita hasta el punto en el que Magus puede recuperar el control. Empiezan a pelear por él, debilitándose el uno al otro considerablemente. Retengo a Janus, dándole a Magus el tiempo suficiente para terminar su "deber" y entonces les permito continuar su batalla. Ahora los dos son inútiles, están cansados, y el cuerpo es mío.

»Y los dos han manipulado el mundo exterior a la perfección.

———

Crono estaba en pie otra vez y corría hacia el monstruo. Sus pies no hacían ruido en el inexistente suelo, pero no se percató de ellos. Dirigió su espada hacia la concha cerrada que protegía a Lavos, incrustando la punta en la grieta entre los pétalos del párpado, aunque se detuvo demasiado pronto para su gusto. Lavos gritó de dolor una vez más, pues la espada de cualquier modo lo había cortado. Abrió su boca de golpe y atacó a Crono con un rayo de energía.

El espadachín fue lanzado hacia atrás, de un buen golpe en el pecho. Se estrelló contra el suelo y resbaló, deteniéndose tras un rato, esta vez fuera de combate. Glenn corrió rápidamente hacia él, levantando la espada.

—Peleaste bien —le murmuró al héroe inconsciente.

Marle, enfurecida, empezó a disparar flecha tras flecha a la bestia. Los dardos rebotaban sin hacer daño, no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para perforar la armadura. Lucca se puso de pie otra vez, tratando de sacar la estaca de su brazo. La sangre brotaba de la herida, tendría que vendarla con rapidez. Glenn, sujetando la espada listo para la batalla, se preparó para embestir al monstruo.

Entonces Lavos decidió ponerle fin a todo esto.

———

—¿Porqué? —preguntó Janus al fin—. Si querías el control¿porqué actuaste como si no fuera así hasta ahora¿Porqué no simplemente robarlo de nosotros?

Vili se quedó pensativo por un momento y respondió.

—Hay tres personas, pero sólo un anfitrión. Así no funciona. Si robara el poder, me lo arrebatarían otra vez. La parte más irónica es que yo era el primero. Yo era el príncipe de Zeal. Janus vino tras la muerte de mi padre, Magus apareció por los Mystics. Por alguna razón, cada uno de nosotros tiene el poder mágico de cualquiera que posea esa habilidad, lo que al principio me desconcertó. Después comprendí el potencial de la situación.

»Cuando los otros dos están dormidos, el tercero tiene el poder de tres personas, pudiendo recurrir a las fuerzas de los otros dos. Tiene a su disposición cantidades gigantescas de energía. Magus ha experimentado esto a veces, si mal no recuerdo. Puse a los dos a pelear entre sí, para agotarlos. A la larga, uno morirá y yo acabaré con el otro (que estará bastante debilitado), y tomaré el poder para mí.

»Y en el mundo exterior, con todo en su posición, combinaré mis súper-poderes y la Masamune para robar la fuerza vital de Lavos, convirtiéndome en un Dios —Vili hablaba en tiempo futuro, revelando lo que venía—. Seré un verdadero dios para los habitantes del mundo.

»¿Y quieres saber porqué los dejé vivir? —preguntó Vili, dirigiéndose a Magus—. Aún con este poder, yo solo no podría simplemente robar la energía de un monstruo tan grande. Tenía que ser debilitado. Crono y los otros fueron los únicos en el mundo que pudieron resistir a Lavos, los únicos que podrían debilitarlo lo suficiente como para permitirme drenar su poder sin resistencia. Los matará, si eso te satisface, pero estará demasiado débil como para hacer algo más, y simplemente le birlaré la magia.

»Una vez fui el príncipe de Zeal --les recordó Janus--, antes de que me robaras ese lugar, Janus. Pero voy a recuperar mi trono. Levantaré el reino de Zeal de su tumba acuática y reconstruiré mi castillo. Y con esta resurrección gobernaré a los patéticos mortales.

»La vida no ha sido buena conmigo, así que decidí que por todo lo que la vida me ha hecho, me merecía un poco de lo bueno. Me merezco algo.

———

Lavos liberó su magia. Las mentes de sus oponentes fueron rápidamente llenadas de alucinaciones de escenas horrorosas: algunas eran recuerdos, otras eran mentiras. Marle dejó caer su ballesta y sujetó su cabeza, gritando mientras luchaba para mantener la cordura. Glenn trastabilló, intentando concentrarse, pero no pudo. Se inclinó hacia delante, cayendo de boca, y rodó sobre sí mismo para combatir con las visiones. Lucca siguió tirando de la espina de su hombro, finalmente la arrancó y la tiró al suelo. Hubo un pequeño salpicón de sangre, pero no se dio cuenta. También estaba peleando con sus demonios internos.

_Insignificantes mortales…_, pareció burlarse la cosa de ellos.

Entonces una tormenta de rayos cubrió el lugar. La energía se abrió camino por los presentes, golpeándolos y quemándolos. Sus luchas terminaron rápidamente cuando perdieron la voluntad de vivir. Echando humo, cayeron al suelo, derrotados.

Y Lavos dio un grito triunfal.

———

—Creo que esa es mi señal —dijo Vili con una sonrisa, y agregó con un tono burlesco para Magus—. Debo cumplir _mi _profecía —pareció dudar por un momento y luego se decidió—. Los dos están demasiado débiles para detenerme. Se han estado matando el uno al otro por semanas, derrotándose entre sí y sólo logrando darme más poder. Pero les concedo un último deseo. Frente a ti, Janus, está Magus. Y frente a ti, Magus, está Janus. Cada uno tiene la oportunidad perfecta para destruir al ser que le ha causado tanto dolor. Les doy este último momento para terminar su batalla.

Y Vili se desvaneció de su vista, dejando a los dos solos para pensar en sus últimas palabras. Pareció que pasaron minutos mientras los dos se miraban con odio, con la malicia que se había formado en su interior por tantas batallas. Finalmente, Magus habló.

—Ya oíste lo que dijo, terminemos con esto.

La guadaña vino tintineando a su mano mientras se preparaba para luchar.


	32. Libro III: Profeta Real 29

PROFECÍAS  
por  
Jerm  
Capítulo 29  
"La Resistencia de Magus"

* * *

Lavos examinó detenidamente sus alrededores, buscando señales de vida. Las espinas inferiores que sustentaban su cuerpo desgarraron silenciosamente el suelo ondulante bajo él. La cosa aún estaba perpleja por haber sido despertada tan súbita y rudamente de su hibernación por un insignificante humano. Las personas ante él no eran las responsables, razonó Lavos, aún no encontraba a su antagonista. Sólo un mago poderoso podría convocar tanta energía. Ellos no habían significado ni siquiera una mínima amenaza.

Y esa persona había huido. ¿Porqué? Ya le había pasado antes, siglo tras siglo. Y pore so, Lavos había destruido la civilización. Lo haría otra vez. Sus espinas se erizaron mientras meditaba sobre la situación, todavía confundido. Sí, el castigo era necesario.

Tras él, una forma se dibujaba, y después tomó forma en el éter. La figura cayó con ligereza al suelo, de rodillas para atenuar el impacto y no hacer ruido alguno que molestara a la criatura quasi-deidad ante él. Silenciosamente se puso de pie, escudriñando su destino. Vili lentamente se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la estatua. Observó la Masamune, la espada mística y mucho más que eso. Reposaba, envainada, horizontalmente sobre las dos manos (palmas arriba), como una ofrenda a él, o tal vez a Lavos. Ciertamente sería _ofrecida _a Lavos después.

Tras él, escuchó un sonido arrastrado, seguido de un ligero chirrido: había sido encontrado. Vili suspiró, todo fuera por el suspenso. Tenía trabajo que hacer.

———

—No quiero pelear contigo —dijo Janus, dándole la espalda a Magus y empezando a caminar lentamente—. No tengo tiempo para esto.

Magus, molesto, corrió hacia Janus y sujetó su hombro, atenazando la capa. Giró a Janus con dureza, levantó su guadaña, hizo un corte. Al instante, otra guadaña se levantó para encontrar la suya y tintinearon al chocar a centímetros de la inexpresiva cara de Janus.

—No tienes tiempo para nada que no sea **esto **—le replicó Magus con una mueca desdeñosa—. _En garde_.

Magus giró su guadaña, desatorándola de la de Magus con un crujido, soltando chispas. Dio un paso atrás, poniéndose en pose de batalla y preparado para que Janus tomara la ofensiva. O eso esperaba.

Janus se volvió y caminó hacia las sombras una vez más. Arrojó su guadaña al suelo, que la envolvió rápidamente con sombras. Magus se quedó perplejo por unos momentos, intentando comprender lo que pasaba con Janus. Ésta era su última oportunidad, era todo lo que les había sido dejado, y aún así él se iba sin hacer nada. Magus salió de sus pensamientos para darse cuenta de que Janus ya estaba desapareciendo en la oscuridad. El mago fue tras él.

—¿Porqué quieres pelear? —preguntó Janus—. Si ganas o pierdes, no significará nada. Vili ganará al final, y esta victoria sería nula.

Janus siguió caminando, sin importarle que Magus intentara seguirlo. Inclinó la cabeza, intentando sumergirse en sus pensamientos para no hacer caso a la duda de si Magus estaba de acuerdo con sus palabras o no.

—¿Entonces qué planeas hacer? —se burló Magus—. No puedes atacar a Vili, lo dejó bien claro, y es obvio que tiene razón.

—Encontraré una manera —respondió Janus con rapidez—. _Yo _no me he dado por vencido.

Caminaron por un tiempo más, mientras Magus intentaba idear una manera de persuadir a Janus para que tuvieran su combate final. No pelearía contra alguien que no atacara, no estaría a la altura de todas las dramáticas confrontaciones que habían tenido en el pasado. Janus tenía que estar armado antes de que él atacara otra vez. Pero Janus lo sorprendió al hablar otra vez.

—¿Porqué lo hiciste? El mundo no te hizo nada, pero leíste unas pocas historias y de repente ya querías destruir el mundo. Nunca vi la lógica en eso.

—No creas que puedes escarbar en mi mente tan fácilmente —Magus sacudió la cabeza—. Mis asuntos son cosa mía.

Janus se puso a pensar por un momento que había sonado casi como Vili por un segundo. Entonces se encogió de hombros, al fin y al cabo Vili había sido como un maestro para él. Obviamente se le pegarían sus manías al hablar. Prosiguió.

—Vas a morir muy pronto, me habría gustado conocer tus razones.

—Esos secretos se van conmigo a la tumba, Janus —replicó Magus, amenazante—. Son míos y de nadie más.

Janus se volvió, reaccionando ante el tono de voz. Encaró a Magus, mirando con furia a su alter-ego oscuro.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho? Por tu culpa, todo lo que conoces va a morir… o algo peor.

Magus correspondió a la mirada de Janus, quizás había pulsado el botón correcto, habría que presionar más.

—¿Crees que me importa? Vives, luego mueres. Veinte años después, nadie te recordaría de todos modos. Cualquier marca que hayas dejado ya no será respetada. Encontrarás que tu vida entera no fue nada. Lo único que quede de ti será una lápida marcada con un nombre que a nadie le interesa recordar. Incluso yo, el mago más temido en la historia del mundo, no soy más que un mito 200 años después de mi reinado. ¿No te parece un poco raro? Encuentro la vida graciosa porque no encuentro la diferencia entre ella y la muerte.

Janus no podía pensar en una respuesta ante tal afirmación. Se quedó ahí, de pie, con la ira en la mirada todavía, aunque parecía irse lentamente. Pensó en darse la vuelta y seguir su camino, pero se dio cuento de que no le llevaría a ninguna parte. Necesitaba algo más.

—Simplemente por el hecho de que a primera vista sea inhóspita no quiere decir que la vida no tenga sentido. No tienes derecho a tomar la decisión por la humanidad en un asunto tan importante. Lo que has hecho es imperdonable.

—Tienes tanta culpa en esto como yo —le recordó Magus. Pero Janus no se sentía culpable.

—Hice lo que hice por ignorancia. Tú intentabas destruir al mundo directamente, sin importar si Vili hizo algo o no. No trates de cargarme el muerto.

—De cualquier forma ya es demasiado tarde —sonrió Magus, tomando su guadaña—. Acabemos con esto.

—¿Cómo que es demasiado tarde? —preguntó Janus, sin prestarle atención al arma que bailaba frente a él—. Vili ha estado manipulándonos con sus palabras desde el primer día. ¿Cómo puedes seguir creyendo todo lo que dice?

—Dijo que no podemos detenerlo —le recordó Magus—. Y tiene razón. Hasta tú lo sabes.

—¿Aún si lo atacamos juntos? —preguntó Janus, cuando la idea surgió de súbito en su mente—. El cree que pelearemos, y luego el vencedor lo atacará. Ha estado haciéndonos hacer eso todo el tiempo. ¿Qué tal si actuamos espontáneamente para salir de su telaraña?

—¿Porqué habría de querer destruir a Vili? —preguntó Magus a su vez—. Mi vida entera fue una mentira, todo lo que hice fue parte de un conspiración. No soy nada más que una herramienta. ¿Y qué si prefiero que el mundo sea destruido?

Janus se volvió y se alejó, avanzando en las sombras una vez más.

—¿No te gustaría una pequeña venganza? El mundo no te hizo nada, fue Vili. Fue al mundo a quien castigaste.

Magus inclinó la cabeza hacia delante ante el comentario, meditando sobre él. Nunca lo había visto así, la persona que lo había usado ganaría a menos que él hiciera algo.

Entonces le vino otra idea a la cabeza: fuera Janus o Vili el primero, él aún era el último. Él era el verdadero accidente. Fue creado a través de odio, muerte, y otras influencias negativas¿eso dónde lo dejaba? No pertenecía a este mundo, y aún así intentaba destruirlo…

Magus arrojó esos pensamientos débiles de su cabeza. Era Magus, y era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Verdadero o no, él era quien había sido y había tenido una historia, una vida. Había encajado en este mundo tanto como cualquier otro.

Pero Vili lo había usado, lo había tratado como un esclavo. Eso era suficiente para él. Corrió en pos de Janus.

———

—¡Hola! —gritó Vili a la espalda del monstruo, doblando sus brazos frente a sí.

Lavos, reconociéndolo como el invocador, se llenó de ira. Las espinas n su espalda se azotaron, arrojándose en todas direcciones. Rugió mientras trataba de darse la vuelta para encarar a la amenaza y castigarlo por haberlo despertado.

Vili simplemente sonrió mientras una esfera de energía lo envolvía. Los dardos que habían ido en su dirección simplemente se estrellaron en el escudo, unos rompiéndose, otros rebotando, otros sin acercarse siquiera. Algunos golpearon y se deslizaron por la superficie aerodinámica del escudo, yéndose por una tangente. Ninguno atravesó. Vili bajó el escudo mientras la última espina volaba hacia él. Se hizo a un lado, su mano fue como una serpiente que atrapó en el aire el proyectil mientras pasaba. Lentamente, volvió a su posición inicial, inspeccionando al prisionero. Los souvenirs siempre son bienvenidos. Lo guardó en su capa con calma.

Lavos siguió girando para encararlo, comprendiendo que este ataque no funcionaría. Vili retrocedió hasta llegar a los pies de la estatua y esperó. Observando… y por primera vez notó que Lavos estaba herido, sangrando por una cortada en su quijada. Había dejado un rastro del líquido negro mientras giraba, dibujando un medio círculo.

Vili sonrió y contempló a los caídos. _Han hecho un muy buen trabajo._

_Casi…_

Lavos volvió a gritar, olvidando al grupo recientemente derrotado. Había gastado sus energías y sus hechizos más poderosos en ellos, tendría que deshacerse del extraño con magia más mundana. Entonces tuvo contacto visual con la persona y volvió a chillar, un sonido espantoso y alto. Vili siguió calmado.

_Casi…_

La boca de la bestia se abrió y se cerró. Después de él, castigaría al mundo entero. Al mundo que había moldeado con su voluntad. No deberían ser tan exigentes con aquél que les había dado todo lo que tenía.

_Casi…_

Y Lavos completó su giro. Encaraba a Vili con malicia, aunque eso no se veía en el frente de su coraza, en la zona que podría ser llamada cara. Tras un momento, Vili escuchó una voz en su cabeza, una conexión telepática con el inmortal.

_¿Porqué me has despertado? No tienes derecho a desafiar lo que está más allá de ti._

Vili sonrió al monstruo.

—Si esto está más allá de mis poderes¿cómo lo he hecho?

Lavos chilló con ira por el tono que este insignificante humano había usado hacia él. Enfurecido, increpó a Vili con odio. _¡Sacrílego¡Te destruiré por esto!_

La boca se abrió, lista para arrojar a Vili al olvido. Y Vili reaccionó.

Giró, tomando la Masamune por la parte baja de la vaina. La arrancó de la estatua, continuando el giro, la hoja aún en la vaina, la vaina aún en sus manos. Su capa voló a su alrededor, como una sombra. Mientras giraba, la inercia hizo que la Masamune se saliera de la funda como un proyectil. Vili volvió a encarar a Lavos, esta vez sujetando el fondo de una vaina vacía. La Masamune giraba lejos de él, hacia el hocico del monstruo. Una luz blanca se empezó a formar en las profundidades de la boca, preparándose para golpear al humano. Pero antes de que pudiera convertirse en un arma, la Masamune se clavó hasta la empuñadura, dispersando la energía.

Lavos rugió de dolor. La energía que había estado acumulando salió de la boca en todas direcciones, la magia blanca se mezcló con la sangre negra. El cuerpo se convulsionó violentamente mientras empezaba a morir.

Vili simplemente sonrió, tirando la vaina y preparándose para su destino.

———

—¿Qué fue eso? —exclamó Janus, deteniéndose sobre sus pasos, mirando a su alrededor mientras un chillido se escuchaba.

Magus, caminando tras él, nada más bufó.

—Yo lo interpretaría como que es Lavos… muerto.

—Genial —Janus sacudió la cabeza—. Tenemos que actuar antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Qué curioso, yo pensé que _ya _era demasiado tarde —retrucó Magus. Janus no hizo caso del comentario.

—Voy a detenerlo. Si quieres aprovechar tu última oportunidad de hacer algo por el mundo, puedes seguirme.

—No ganarás.

—Entonces, ayúdame.

—Vili ya ganó. No podemos detener algo que ha estado planeándose por años y formándose por siglos.

—Cobarde —Janus sacudió la cabeza y lanzó una mirada de furia a su opuesto. Bien, haré esto solo.

Magus nada más observó mientras Janus se perdía en la oscuridad, intentando contactar a Vili. Se sentó, meditando sobre sus propios asuntos, y esperó el fin del mundo.

_¿Quién soy?_

———

Vili jadeó cuando el primer sorbo de energía fluyó a su interior, energía que había sido lentamente absorbida del planeta por eones. Parecía fría como el hielo mientras se derramaba sobre él, drenada por la Masamune.

Lavos se había quedado quieto desde hace rato, obviamente inconsciente. Se necesitaría más que eso para matarlo por completo, pero estaba demasiado débil para contraatacar. Parecía más pequeño, mientras reposaba sobre el suelo, la boca abierta y goteando sangre. Y goteando su energía divina.

Ahora era el turno de Vili de probar esos poderes. Su turno de darle forma al mundo, moldeando la sociedad bajo él. Tenía el poder de hacer lo que quisiera, o lo tendría cuando Lavos se hubiera secado. Y después de eso¿qué podría detenerlo de seguir el plan de Lavos y tomar el resto de la energía del planeta para sí?

Entonces sintió una pequeña y sutil resistencia formándose. Buscó la fuente por un segundo, encontrando que no era Lavos. Era alguien más, en su interior. Rápidamente, su mente localizó la distracción mientras su concentración seguía en la Masamune. Encontró el problema con suma facilidad.

_Janus._

———

Janus sacó su escasa energía, golpeando la voluntad de Vili. Con suerte, tendría la suficiente sorpresa de su parte para deshacer el hechizo, posiblemente podría hasta darse un tiro por la culata y destruir la mente. Lo mataría, pero salvaría al mundo.

Aún estaba molesto con Magus por no haber venido con él, pero había muy poco que pudiera hacer. La única forma de forzar al mago oscuro sería luchar, y eso era lo que Magus había querido todo el tiempo.

_Maldito seas, Magus, _juró Janus, y decidió descargar sus frustraciones con Vili.

Una vez más, golpeó con su magia, con sus disminuidos poderes, al ser que odiaba. Pero Vili parecía resistir muy bien, Janus estaba demasiado débil.

Entonces Vili estaba frente a él, sonriendo oscuramente al falso profeta. Los dos se encararon, flotando en la oscuridad creada por la mente. Janus se preparó para usar su magia directamente en la figura ante él, pero Vili lo detuvo, extendiendo su mano en un gesto de alto.

—Janus… —la sonrisa de Vili se extendió—. Así que derrotaste a Magus después de todo.

Janus frunció el ceño, pero no respondió. Que Vili piense lo que quiera. Reunió su energía, intentando atacarlo otra vez. Y otra vez, Vili absorbió la magia para sí, dejando a Janus más débil.

—Me temo que no tengo tiempo para felicitarte por esta impresionante victoria por el momento, mi mente está en algún otro lugar —Vili soltó una risa breve y continuó—. Preferiría que me esperaras sentado.

Janus sintió como si algo se lanzara hacia él, sujetándolo, jalándolo. Luchó contra esa energía, que identificó fácilmente como el poder de Lavos.

—… sólo será un minuto —terminó Vili, y desapareció haciendo un gesto.

El gesto envió un golpe de energía invisible a Janus, que fue enviado de vuelta al abismo. No se molestó en gritar, no tenía sentido.

———

Magus miró mientras Janus caía frente a él. El cuerpo golpeó el suelo sin hacer ruido, inmóvil. Era obvio que a Vili no le había hecho gracia el ataque. Magus apartó la vista, sin querer entrometerse. Tras él, Janus gruñó por un momento, intentando levantarse, sin lograrlo. Magus no le prestó atención, habiendo regresado a sus perturbados pensamientos

_"¿Quién eres?"_

_Soy Magus, _respondió al fin.

_"Magus fue creado por alguien más_", razonó la voz. "_Magus es un esclavo de Vili¿quién eres **tú**?"_

A esto, Magus no tenía respuesta. Su conciencia seguía atacándolo.

_"Eres un error en el mundo, creado por un tirano que quería usarte solamente para invocar un poder lo bastante grande para saciar su sed."_

_Soy Magus_, repitió. _Yo me hice a mí mismo._

_"Eres una marioneta para otros, una simple herramienta. Un lacayo que cree que él es el que manda."_

_¿Entonces quién soy¿Cuál es mi verdadero propósito?_

_"Eso es tu decisión. Fuiste creado por un verdadero propósito, pero ya fue logrado. Sin eso, ya no tiene sentido tu existencia."_

_Entonces me daré a mí mismo un propósito_, Magus se puso de pie, molesto, arrojando cualquier posible réplica de su cabeza, no quería seguir discutiendo con su conciencia._ Cuidado…_

Magus se desvaneció en la oscuridad, yendo tras Vili. Deshacer su error, ése era su nuevo propósito.

Al despertar, Janus siguió revolviéndose, tratando de recuperarse. Había sido demasiado debilitado por Vili como para hacer algo. Aún así, logró sonreír cuando Magus desapareció.

Tiempo atrás, cuando todo había comenzado, Magus había creado pensamientos en la mente de Janus, manipulándolo sicológicamente.

Ahora era el turno de Janus. Envió un último pensamiento a Magus, y se dejó caer esperando que el mago oscuro pudiera tener éxito.

_"Escoge tu propósito sabiamente…"_

———

_Es hora de reparar mi error._

Magus voló a través de la infinita oscuridad, hacia su destino final. No sabía que resultaría de esto, pero estaba harto de ser usado. Su vida entera había sido suya, y ahora se entera de que sólo estaba siguiendo un camino. Un camino que no quería seguir.

_Vili no debe ganar…_

Llegó a un punto de la mente hacia donde se proyectaba la energía de Lavos, juntándose. Éste debía ser el lugar. Afortunadamente, Vili no lo había detectado aún, y tenía tiempo de sobra para hacer unas cuantas travesuras.

_Todos los grandes planes tienen errores, Vili, y aquí está el tuyo._

Se aferró a al energía, bloqueando la fuente, tomándola para sí. Empezó a acumular la magia, la energía oscura, guardándola para el momento adecuado. El momento de su venganza.

———

Vili no notó el problema al principio, pues su concentración estaba totalmente centrada en Lavos. Para él, Magus había sido destruido por Janus, y Janus había sido derrotado por él. No quedaba amenaza alguna.

Pero algo había quedado…

Pronto se dio cuenta de la sanguijuela, alguien había estado drenando sus reservas de energía. Rápidamente buscó al antagonista, siguiendo el rastro otra vez.

_¿Janus…?_

… _No… Magus…_

Magus seguía vivo. Vili comprendió al instante que había cometido un pequeño error. Se había confiado demasiado y subestimado las pequeñas posibilidades. Rápidamente llevó su mente hacia Magus, intentando detenerlo antes de que fuera demasiado poderoso. Eso sería desastroso.

———

Magus sonrió a la figura que apareció ante él.

—Hola, Vili —dijo el mago oscuro despreocupadamente—. Has sido bastante amable al compartir esto conmigo.

—No tienes derecho a esto —lo interrumpió Vili, molesto—. Detente o te destruiré.

—Esta vez… —empezó Magus, pero calló.

—¿Esta vez qué? —preguntó Vili, mientras empezaba a invocar la energía suficiente para eliminar a Magus permanentemente.

—Esta vez, _tú _caíste en _mi _trampa —contestó Magus, sin borrar su sonrisa—. Has llegado demasiado tarde.

Vili pareció confuso por un momento, y de repente cayó en cuenta.

Magus liberó la energía, pero no hacia Vili. Simplemente soltó el "tapón" que había puesto en la fuente. Y como una manguera que ha sido desanudada, la magia fluyó demasiado rápido hacia la mente.

Vili lanzó su poder, golpeando a Magus con toda su voluntad. La energía envolvió al mago aún sonriente, desvaneciéndolo con su poder. Magus inclinó la cabeza, su destino ya había sido dictado. Lentamente, empezó a desintegrar, la rama de la mente en la que estaba había sido destruida. La magia de Lavos fluyó a través de él, destruyéndolo y confundiéndose con el hechizo de Vili.

Vili lentamente se dio la vuelta y se fue, intentando retomar el control del flujo de la energía de Lavos. Pero era demasiado tarde. La magia había golpeado la mente, sobrecargándola de poder. Una conmoción cerebral.

Vili se desvaneció y brilló, y luego se dejó caer.

———

La magia blanca calló mientras dejaba la Masamune por un momento, como si el recipiente hubiera dejado de recibirla. La Masamune tembló por el cambio por un segundo, y después empezó a vibrar violentamente.

Ante Lavos, Vili cayó de rodillas, la magia había llevado al cuerpo a un estado inconsciente, en coma. Vili finalmente se desplomó, sin que el impacto hiciera ruido en el piso acuoso. El flujo cesó al instante.

Tras un momento, la Masamune salió de la herida que había causado y se dejó caer. Bajo ella, el piso se desvaneció para ser reemplazado por las losas del castillo de Magus. Cayó con estrépito sobre el suelo sólido, sola.

Lavos había regresado al lugar de donde había sido invocado.


	33. Libro III: Profeta Real 30

PROFECÍAS  
por  
Jerm  
Capítulo 30  
"Resoluciones"

* * *

Tras eso, no hubo más que silencio. El único movimiento venía de las llamas crepitantes en los braseros, y el ligero moverse del grupo derrotado, respirando silenciosamente. La estatua se erguía impávida, coloreada de rojo por el fuego que ardía a su alrededor. En el centro del círculo de fuego yacía la Masamune. Descansaba, intacta a pesar de la batalla que acababa de presenciar.

Derribado ante la estatua, boca-abajo, estaba el cuerpo derrotado. Sin poseer ya un nombre: Vili, Magus y Janus estaban caídos. Había acabado.

_Posiblemente…_

Lejos del mago caído, algo se movió. Las manos de Lucca se deslizaron lentamente sobre el suelo, mientras intentaba levantarse con debilidad. Sus lentes estaban estrellados, el derecho había perdido la mitad de su cristal. Gruñendo ligeramente, giró para acostarse de espaldas y trató de sentarse. El dolor era insoportable.

Lavos los había golpeado severamente. Pero no había tenido tiempo para acabar con ellos… algo había pasado. Lucca giró la cabeza y miró hacia el suelo para encontrar nada, estaba vacío. Forzó la vista, pero seguía viendo borroso. Molesta, arrojó sus lentes. Se hicieron añicos en el suelo. Intentó levantarse una vez más, ignorando el dolor, y se puso en pie. Sus piernas temblaron bajo el peso, aún débiles y entumecidas por el dolor. Entonces comprendió que su vista no estaba borrosa por los lentes rotos, el golpe casi la había dejado ciega.

Empezó a toser y cayó a cuatro patas, cuando las piernas le fallaron por el súbito movimiento. Cuando dejó de toser, respiró profundamente varias veces y se arrastró hasta donde estaba Crono, el más cercano a ella. Alargó el brazo para girarlo, y al tocarlo notó que él estaba temblando. Sus músculos se estaban contrayendo por reflejo. Miró su rostro y vio que estaba despierto.

Se sentó y agitó su mano frente a la cara de Crono.

—Crono¿estás bien?

Él asintió levemente, tenía la cara llena de manchas negras. Lucca se alegró de no tener un espejo, porque probablemente se viera igual. Puso su mano bajo la suya y lo ayudó a sentarse. Gimió de dolor, su brazo izquierdo dio un tirón de repente, otro reflejo.

—Algo le pasó a Lavos —explicó Lucca—. Se ha ido y el edificio aún está intacto.

—Magus —replicó Crono con la voz ronca.

—No puedo ver —prosiguió Lucca—. No sé lo que hay alrededor.

—Tus lentes… no puedes ver porq-… —la voz de Crono no pudo seguir y susurró lo demás.

—Sí, me los quité —asintió Lucca—. ¿Puedes ver algo que yo no?

Crono asintió, y señaló un punto delante de él.

—Magus.

—¿De pie o caído?

—No-… —Crono empezó a toser, la garganta le raspaba demasiado.

—Bien —Lucca suspiró aliviada—. Tengo que hacerlo ahora, pues.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a arrastrarse hacia la dirección que Crono había señalado.

—Espera aquí.

———

Janus miró hacia arriba con una sonrisa lúgubre mientras Vili se desplomaba sobre el suelo ante él. Ojo por ojo.

_Caída por caída._

Por un momento, el "cuerpo" de Vili siguió sin moverse, como si estuviera meditando sobre su situación, preguntándose qué hacer con Janus. Ya no le importaba. Si iba a morir hoy, ya se había retrasado demasiado. Ningún hombre podría haber sobrevivido las cosas que él había visto. Siguió vigilando al caído, con una sonrisa en los labios. Entonces, cuando comprendió todo, empezó a reír.

Eso llamó la atención del otro mientras lentamente se levantaba. Los dos se miraron, uno riendo, otro con una mirada llena de ira desprecio. Esta vez, sin embargo, Janus vio el rostro de aquel que le había causado tanto dolor.

Al haber esperado ver a alguien que se viera idéntico a él y a Magus, había tenido razón, pero a medias. La cara ante él era una versión de sí mismo deformada y pervertida. Un rostro, atado al oscuro deseo de venganza y poder, se había convertido en una mueca inhumana de odio. Y de dolor.

_De tanto dolor…_

Janus dejó de reír mientras contemplaba el rostro de su enemigo. Vili pareció permitirle esta única mirada, pero lentamente se colocó la capucha sobre la cabeza segundos después. Tras esa capucha, sólo dos ojos fúricos penetraron la oscuridad.

—¿Qué… has… hecho? —dijo Vili lentamente, sobrecogido por la ira.

Janus no respondió, no aún. Seguía vigilando a la figura, esperando tener suficiente para someter de una vez y para siempre al hechicero oscuro (N/T: Para Vili, Jerm usa el epíteto "dark mage", así como para Magus "dark wizard". Si bien "mage" tiene más resemblanza con "mago", es una palabra un poco menos usual, como "hechicero". De ahí el cambio). El silencio hizo que la ira de Vili aumentara, y el avatar parecía estar a punto de saltar hacia Janus y matarlo.

—Yo fui el primero —continuó Vili—. Tú no tenías derecho a quitarme mi vida. Y aún así lo hiciste. No tenías derecho a negarme mi intento de retomar esa vida. Y aún así… lo has hecho. **¿****PORQUÉ!**

Esta vez, Janus habló.

—Tú no tienes más derechos que yo. De hecho, tienes menos. Planeabas abusar del poder, usarlo para el propósito equivocado. Usaste a todos para tu propio beneficio¿y ahora te sorprendes cuando alguien usa a otro contra ti?

—¡Rompiste la profecía! —gritó Vili, y su voz hizo eco en el vacío—. ¡Yo fui el primero¡Tengo derecho a hacer lo que quiera!

—Así que yo rompí tu patrón —se burló Janus—. Nos pusiste el uno contra el otro por tanto tiempo que crees que las reglas dicen que no podemos ponernos contra ti. He vivido mucho más tiempo con este cuerpo que tú¿y qué si siento que tengo tantos derechos como tú?

—¡Yo… fui… el… primero…! —repitió Vili—. ¡Me lo robaste¡No eres más que un ladrón!

—Ahora estamos parejos —respondió Janus—. Así que no tenemos otra opción.

Al instante, Vili se envolvió en una energía oscura, un aura.

—No tenemos otra opción… —su voz estaba mucho más calmada, al haber comprendido que era más fuerte que Janus—. Entonces veremos, de una vez por todas, quién es el auténtico…

—Y quién es el falso profeta —terminó Janus.

———

Lucca intentó levantarse una vez más, pero nada más logró lanzarse hacia delante, sus piernas seguían insensibles. Golpeó el suelo con un gruñido, pero ignoró el dolor. Extendiendo el brazo una vez más, se arrastró otros centímetros hacia su blanco. Ante ella, una figura borrosa podía verse al fin. Una desmigajada figura de negro. Magus.

_¿O Janus?_, vino una voz leve en su cabeza.

Dejó de pensar en eso, no había tiempo para divagar. Siguió a su paso de caracol. Rozó algo y giró la cabeza. Entrecerrando los ojos, pudo adivinar la figura de un brasero elevándose ante ella. Nada.

Siguió.

Tras ella, escuchó algo que se arrastraba y miró hacia atrás. Crono intentaba seguirla. Había llegado hasta Glenn y recuperaba su espada. Lucca, confundida, volvió a su tarea. Poco más de un metro y llegaría hasta él.

Crono tomó la espada de las manos inmóviles de Glenn e inspeccionó al guerrero caído. Glenn seguía caído, pero también seguía inconsciente. No había tiempo para revisarlo ahora, empero. Crono se alejó y empezó a levantarse, usando la espada como báculo.

———

El fuego envolvió a Janus mientras él débilmente lo contrarrestaba con una barrera de hielo. Las leyes de la física eran como tú quisieras en el reino de tu mente, pero aún así peleaba lógicamente, y el hielo era la primera cosa que le venía a la mente cuando se encaraba con el fuego. En la realidad, no era más que la fuerza de su mente oponiéndose a la de Vili.

Janus se levantó de sus rodillas y lanzó un rayo de llamas, combatiendo el fuego con el fuego. Vili simplemente se envolvió en su capa y se agachó, el fuego lo envolvió. Janus escudriñó más allá del fuego para buscar a su adversario, pero no encontró ni rastro de él.

Entonces Vili saltó desde el fuego, su capa se extendió como si fuera un par de alas. Había cambiado, sus dedos ahora eran garras y su cuerpo parecía más deforme. Entonces Janus comprendió que la capa en efecto era un par de alas, Vili había alterado su apariencia. La capucha se hizo atrás y la cabeza de Vili apareció de una nuevo forma, algo bestial. Casi como un lobo, pero más amenazante. Un monstruo creado directamente de la mente trastornada de una víctima.

El monstruo aterrizó ante Janus, quien fue tomado por sorpresa por su asombrosa velocidad. Lo atenazó con las manos, sus dedos eran ahora lo suficientemente grandes para rodear su cintura. Janus forcejeó mientras era elevado a la altura del rostro de la bestia, cuya mirada iracunda era como dagas para sus ojos.

Podía ver su destino en esos ojos, que era una muerte desagradable. Comprendió que el monstruo iba a arrancarle la cabeza de una mordida o bien iba a comérselo entero.

Pero no pudo hacer ninguna de las dos. Janus soltó una patada, dando con su pie en el estómago del monstruo, y empujó. La fuerza lo arrancó del agarre de la bestia y lo lanzó disparado hacia atrás. Aterrizó incómodamente sobre su espada, deslizándose lejos del monstruo que lo embestía. Rápidamente se puso en pie, e intentó pensar en un hechizo rápido.

Extendió un dedo y un relámpago nació de su mano y golpeó al monstruo, haciéndolo tambalearse por la inercia. Janus se hizo a un lado, esquivando a duras penas las garras.

_¿Cómo puedo pelear contra alguien tan poderoso?_

———

Crono finalmente alcanzó a Lucca, quien estaba inclinada sobre el quieto cuerpo de Magus. El chico se tambaleó y cayó de sentón. Lucca le echó una mirada por un segundo y regresó a su trabajo. A su lado, estaba su morral abierto, del que había sacado un pequeño recipiente.

—¿Qué es eso? —susurró Crono. Su estado no le permitía un tono más alto de voz.

—Un tratamiento para su condición.

Tomó una de las sustancias, de color azul, y la filtró sobre un pequeño vaso ante ella. Se mezcló con el líquido amarillo que ya estaba ahí, haciendo un verde opaco.

—Es un virus —terminó.

—Eso no me suena a mí como una cura —Crono estaba desconcertado—. ¿Qué hace?

—De hecho, son nanobots —se corrigió Lucca—. Entran al cerebro y están programados para "sacar" células falsas —agitó el vaso por un segundo y lo dejó reposar por un momento—. El cerebro envía impulsos eléctricos a través de unas cositas llamadas neuronas. Sin embargo, mentes diferentes envían diferentes "ondas cerebrales". Lo que esto hará —sostuvo el vaso en alto y lo observó horizontalmente—, será encontrar las "ondas cerebrales" más débiles y eliminará su fuente. Las ondas más débiles son las enviadas por las personas mentales que fueron creadas desde la original. Lo que es decir, las creadas _después _del original.

Crono sacudió la cabeza y resopló.

—No entendí casi nada de eso, pero no me suena bien. ¿No causa algún daño el destruir partes del cerebro?

—Destruye sólo las partes que envían funciones, debería ser seguro —le garantizó Lucca—. Había algunas advertencias sobre posible daño cerebral al anfitrión, pero creo que son bastante raras.

—Lucca¿cómo conseguiste esto? —dijo Crono, yendo al grano.

—Lo robé —admitió Lucca, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sin darle importancia a la expresión impactada de Crono, sacó otro tubo de ensayo y vertió su contenido. Cuando llegó a los 20 miligramos, se detuvo y bajó el vaso medio vacío. Entonces colocó el líquido en una jeringa, presionando el pistón hasta que un pequeño chorro escapó de la aguja; no querría poner aire en la cabeza de Janus.

—¿Y qué pasa si Janus no es el "original"? —preguntó Crono por fin.

Lucca sostuvo en alto la jeringa por un momento, observando el contenido, después dio un vistazo a la espada que Crono había traído.

—Entonces mátalo.

—¿Cómo vas a inyectarlo? —inquirió Crono—. Su cráneo es un poco duro como para que una aguja lo atraviese.

—Por el ojo —dijo Lucca sencillamente.

—¿El qu…? —la voz de Crono se elevó, y empezó a toser de nuevo.

Entonces Lucca encajó la aguja en el ojo derecho de Magus y lo inyectó.

—¡Oh, diablos! —Crono volvió la cabeza y empezó a jadear.

Lucca sacó lentamente la aguja vacía. Se sentó y la arrojó al suelo sin cuidado.

—Vamos, Janus…

———

Janus fue arrojado por el aire, con cuatro arañazos rojos cruzando su pecho donde el monstruo lo había alcanzado. Golpeó el suelo y se deslizó unos metros, por fin deteniéndose con una pila inmóvil.

Estaba acabado con toda seguridad… pero al menos había detenido a Vili.

—Tan pronto como te extermine —dijo aquél—. Volveré a mi propósito, esta vez sin tu interferencia.

Janus inclinó la cabeza hacia delante y se encontró con una figura humana otra vez. Vili lo miró con odio, con su cara oculta como de costumbre. Janus intentó levantarse, pero falló.

—¿Y qué si no lo logras?

—Entonces al menos estaré feliz de tener una vida de nuevo.

Janus empezó a dar patadas, empujándose para alejarse de la forma ante él, arrastrándose lentamente, no lo bastante rápido. Vili empezó a caminar, rodeando al caído.

—Cuando me encontré con Magus, tenía el poder de Lavos fluyendo a través de mí. Tal vez lo haya perdido temporalmente, pero todavía tengo el poder suficiente para destruirte tal como lo destruí a él.

—Entonces acaba conmigo —Janus dejó de arrastrarse y simplemente cerró los ojos, aceptando su destino.

Más allá de sus ojos cubiertos, escuchó la voz de Vili.

—Muy bien.

Hubo un sonido que aumentaba de velocidad. Vili preparaba su conjuro. Esperó, preguntándose cómo sería el olvido. ¿Cómo sería no existir?

—¿Qué dem…? —preguntó Vili, y fue cortado por el aullido que surgió alrededor de ellos.

Janus abrió de golpe los ojos. Todo a su alrededor ondeaba, girando de alguna extraña manera, como si hubiera un hoy negro en su mente. Frente a él, Vili estaba forcejeando con el jalón que venía de la nada. Janus también se sintió jalado por el tornado invisible.

—¡No! —ordenó Vili al vacío, mientras aferraba al vacío en el que estaba parado.

Janus se levantó lentamente, notando que el jalón no era tan fuerte para él, era apenas una brisa fuerte. Algo estaba en contra de Vili. ¿Tal vez era Magus?

Janus se resistió al tirón mientras observaba a Vili. ¿Seguía Magus con vida? Vili lo miró con furia, la capucha se le hizo atrás y su cara se reveló de nuevo. Seguía igual, pero esta vez había confusión y miedo en ella.

—¡Ayúdame¡Por favor!

Janus sacudió la cabeza, dando un paso atrás. Más allá de donde estaba Vili, el torbellino había cobrado vida. Miles de colores se mezclaban en la forma de un remolino. Era gigante, medía miles de kilómetros a la escala de Janus. Pero estaba tan lejos que apenas aparentaba tener 5 metros de diámetro. Sin embargo, mientras Janus lo observaba detenidamente, se dio cuenta de lo que eran los colores. Eran pensamientos, recuerdos, ideas, todo lo que había existido en la mente de Vili. Cada fragmento de la existencia de Vili estaba siendo resquebrajado y vuelto a armar como un mosaico cambiante e indefinido. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Vili siguió aferrado con las uñas, pero no resistiría mucho más. Lanzó una mirada suplicante a Janus una vez más.

—¡Por favor! Hagamos un trato…

—No más tratos —dijo Janus con resolución—. Ya no.

Vili aflojó su agarre por un momento, y se deslizó unos metros. Sus ojos estaban llenos de pánico; ya no había oído, sólo miedo puro. Parecía estar perdiendo las fuerzas una vez más y súbitamente saltó hacia delante, usando su poder para impulsarse. Se sujetó al brazo de Janus y lo jaló para derribarlo.

Los dos fueron cayendo hacia la abertura. Janus extendió su brazo libre, tratando de sujetarse a algo. Pero no había nada, estaba en un vacío absoluto. Trató de liberarse del agarre de Vili, pero no pudo. Vili se iba a llevar todo con él.

"…_Sólo disfruta de tu vida aquí, es todo lo que puedes hacer. Sin dolor, sin sufrir. Y todos tus deseos pueden manifestarse ante ti. Sé feliz con lo que tienes."_

Las viejas palabras llegaron a oídos de Janus una vez más. Algo que Vili le había dicho hace mucho tiempo. _Y todos tus deseos pueden manifestarse ante ti…_

Rápidamente, la mente de Janus se disparó, tratando de usar sus menguados poderes para crear algo que lo ayudara. Ante él, algo surgió del éter, una creación de su mente confundida. Estiró el brazo para sujetarlo, pero se rompió por la fuerza. Siguió cayendo.

El remolino se estaba cerrando sobre él, tragándose cada fragmento de la memoria de Vili, y posiblemente a Vili también. Janus intentó no pensar en eso y crear otro salvavidas.

Una pared del éter surgió, bloqueando por un momento el remolino de su vista. Se asustó, preparándose para un dolor inexistente por el impacto. Y se estrellaron contra la pared.

Y la pared se rompió por el impacto. Volaron a través de ella, como si nunca hubiera existido. Tras él, Janus vio cómo la pared rota se desvanecía en la oscuridad, entonces comprendió la velocidad a la que ahora se desplazaban. El remolino se elevaba ante ellos, estaban demasiado cerca. Ya podía distinguir las imágenes, los pedazos de los pensamientos y recuerdos de Vili. Habían millones, casi billones. Cada fracción de segundo de su vida estaba grabada y almacenada como una imagen. Y ahora estaban juntos, sumergiéndose en un agujero que llevaba a una nada mayor que en la que ahora estaban.

_Yo tampoco me voy a salvar…_

Janus no hizo caso del pensamiento, TENÍA que salvarse. Era su última oportunidad.

Janus intentó alcanzar su guadaña, y recordó que la había arrojado a un lado durante su enfrentamiento con Magus. Estaba perdida… no, eso sólo era su imaginación. Podía crear otra. No… algo más…

Janus extendió su mano libre, que se incrustó contra el suelo invisible negro. Y se concentró en su mano. Si Vili podía convertirse en un monstruo, él también…

Su mano mutó de una forma imposible, transformándose en otra cosa. Sus dedos se unieron, y se hicieron de un color más suave y brillante, casi como el del acero. Entonces de doblaron y alargaron, formando una larga hoja que llegaba hasta un punto. Una guadaña a la medida.

—Adiós, Vili —dijo Janus al llorón que se aferraba a su brazo (n/t: exceso de licencia literaria. Demándenme)

Apuñaló el suelo. La inercia era mucha, y siguió deslizándose. Pero mantuvo la guadaña clavada en la nada, aunque dejara un rastro a su paso.

Se iba deteniendo.

Janus se concentró una vez más, y de la guadaña surgieron hojas gemelas a los lados, bajo tierra. La reacción fue inmediata. Janus se detuvo bruscamente. Si hubiera estado en el mundo real, se habría arrancado el brazo. Vili pareció resbalarse de su mano por un segundo, pero logró conservar su agarre. Era levantado del suelo por el jalón.

Janus lo miró, y al furioso remolino tras él. Estaban obviamente demasiado cerca de él para su bien. Su parte alta abarcaba todo el "cielo", elevándose demasiado alto como para que Janus supiera hasta dónde llegaba. Estaban definitivamente demasiado cerca.

—¡Por favor, Janus! —pidió Vili, resbalándose notoriamente—. ¡Yo fui el primero!

Su agarre se deslizó aún más, no iba a salvarse.

—Entonces yo seré el último —sentenció Janus.

Vili finalmente se soltó y fue en picada hacia el abismo, girando mientras iba por el aire. Janus llevó su mano libre hacia su otro brazo, aunque ya no era necesario porque el jalón no era tan fuerte en él.

Observó mientras Vili volaba, gritando. Agitaba los brazos en un intento de ir contra la corriente, lo que era inútil. Varios segundos después, llegó al fondo. Pasó entre las imágenes de su memoria, que se resquebrajaron como si fueran de cristal mientras las atravesaba. Los fragmentos ondearon a su alrededor, atrapados por la inercia. Entonces, Vili pasó rápidamente delante de ellos y desapareció en el agujero.

La respuesta fue inmediata. Como si hubiera habido una explosión, el lugar se agitó y tembló con violencia, Janus escuchó un trueno. Todas las imágenes alrededor se rompieron en miles de piezas cada una al mismo momento. Janus vio con dolorosa admiración como el torbellino se convirtió en un volcán en erupción , que vomitaba fragmentos de imágenes —recuerdos resquebrajados— fuera de sí. Las piezas lo alcanzaron y cayeron como granizo más allá de su cabeza. Estaban por todas partes.

Janus dejó descansar su cabeza contra la negrura bajo él y simplemente cerró los ojos. Esperaría. Había terminado, Vili estaba obviamente acabado. Aunque no pudiera explicárselo, lo aceptaba. Lo había visto con sus propios ojos, y algo así era demasiado como para que Vili lo manifestara sólo para "jugar con la mente de Janus". _Había _terminado.

El temblor se detuvo momentos después y Janus levantó la cabeza lentamente. Su mano había regresado a la normalidad, obviamente tan pronto como se había olvidado de ella. Lentamente se puso de pie y miró al vacío a su alrededor. Ahora estaba en serio solo.

Pero había acabado.

Janus, todavía débil, vagabundeó por la oscuridad sin ningún destino particular en mente. Al menos, ahora tenía el control absoluto.


	34. Epílogo

PROFECÍAS  
por  
Jerm  
Epílogo

* * *

Janus abrió lentamente los ojos, haciendo muecas por el dolor que emanaba todo su cuerpo. Apenas había hecho un movimiento, empero, y ya estaba siendo retenido por una brillante espada roja. La Masamune. Se le quedó viendo, confundido, mientras ésta se presionaba contra su cuello. El entendimiento le llegó rápidamente: creían que era Magus.

Miró más allá de la espada para ver la adusta cara de Glenn mirándolo con ira.

—No oséis moveros, hechicero —sentenció la rana fríamente.

Tras Glenn, otra figura avanzó, inmediatamente la reconoció como Lucca. Se inclinó hacia él y se le quedó viendo por unos segundos. Janus estaba a punto de preguntar qué estaba pasando, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo ella se había vuelto, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No sé, el parche no ayuda mucho.

—… ¿parche? —murmuró Janus para sí, levantando la mano para sentir su ojo.

La espada se acercó más a él como respuesta.

—NO os mováis, repito —amenazó Glenn.

—No te preocupes, Glenn —dijo Lucca—. Es Janus.

—¿Estás segura? —dijo una voz nueva, que Janus reconoció como la del pelirrojo sentado en la esquina.

Entonces Janus comprendió que todos estaban adentro, pero no había podido verlos. Maldito parche…

—Estoy segura, Crono —contestó Lucca, molesta—. Si hubieras visto los ojos de Magus, te darías cuenta. Había… una _gran _diferencia.

Glenn retiró su espada con rencor, dándole a Janus un poco más de libertad de movimiento. Instantáneamente, su mano fue a inspeccionar su cara. Cuando llegó a su ojo, encontró algo.

—¿Para qué es esto?

—No es permanente, no te preocupes —le aseguró Lucca—. Tuve que darte en el ojo con… eh… algo así como un objeto muy puntiagudo.

Janus no hizo caso del tono evasivo de su explicación y se sentó, recargándose en la cabecera.

—¿Qué pasó? Los otros fueron eliminados súbitamente.

—Fue la cosa que ella clavó en tu ojo —explicó Crono—. Era algo que eliminaba personalidades… o algo así, no puedo recordar cómo lo dijo.

—¿Entonces porqué sigo aquí? —preguntó Janus, sin importarle no tener una explicación más detallada.

—Eso quiere decir que tú eres el original —afirmó Lucca—. El otro fue creado después de ti.

—_Él _dijo que era el primero, más que eso, demandó ser el primero.

—Magus fue creado por Ozzie¿no? —preguntó Marle—. ¿Cómo pudo pensar eso?

—Magus no —Janus meneó la cabeza—. Era Vili.

Crono sacudió la cabeza.

—¡Oh, claro! Dijiste algo sobre tres seres en la catedral, supongo que lo olvidamos.

—Pero esto significa que Vili no fue el primero, sino que simplemente creyó que lo era o algo así —agregó Lucca—. ¿Qué podría haberlo creado?

—La muerte de mi padre —contestó Janus—. O tal vez la locura de mi madre…

Tras una pausa, Lucca volvió a hablar.

—¿Tienes sed o algo así¿Hambre?

Janus asintió, sin quitar la mano del parche.

—Eso pensé, considerando que has estado inconsciente por una semana.

Janus nada más gruñó y se deslizó hasta quedar acostado de nuevo.

—¿Y estamos en…?

—Dorino —dijo Marle simplemente.

No hubo más conversación después de eso. Lucca le dio algo de agua y pan y él comió en silencio. Y se volvió a quedar dormido.

———

—Entonces¿a dónde vas ahora? —preguntó Lucca.

Janus le dio la espalda a la puerta y volvió a mirar hacia el cuarto. El parche había sido removido dos días antes, después de eso, se había quedado otros tres días más. Pero estaba listo para irse de nuevo. Dio una pequeña sonrisa y respondió.

—¿A dónde más?

—¿En serio crees que puedas encontrarla esta vez? —Crono estaba sorprendido por su perseverancia.

—_Sé _que lo lograré esta vez —Janus se volvió hacia el mundo exterior.

—¿Cómo es eso? —presionó Crono.

—Vili sabía dónde estaba… todo este tiempo, lo supo —respondió Janus—. Y ahora tengo sus recuerdos. Lo escondió de mí, usándolo en mi contra…

—Ten cuidado esta vez¿de acuerdo? —dijo Marle, caminando entre Crono y Lucca.

—Siempre tengo cuidado —contestó Janus—. ¿Cómo, si no, podría haber sobrevivido a todo lo que he pasado?

Janus estaba a punto de irse, pero Marle lo detuvo.

—Espera, Janus.

Él se volvió para encararla.

—¿Sí?

—¿Hay alguna forma en que puedas… eh… remover la maldición de Glenn? Magus la causó, pero estaba pensando que tal vez tu podrías quitarla.

Janus rió ante esto.

—Frog¿se te ha ocurrido que la Masamune podría destruir ese hechizo? Podría succionar la magia de tu cuerpo, como hace con todo lo demás.

Y con eso, salió, desapareciendo en un instante. Tras eso, los cuatro se quedaron viendo a través de la puerta, escudriñando la ciudad en el exterior.

—No te despediste de él, Glenn —notó Lucca.

—Aún cuando el alma sea distinta, el cuerpo es el mismo —explicó Glenn—. He de esperar y ver si este "nuevo Magus" es una mejora.

—¿Aún después de que te dio una cura?

—La compensación ha sido agradable, pero ya veremos…

Hubo un momento de silencio, nadie pudo pensar una respuesta. Finalmente, Crono habló.

—Bueno, ésta fue una interesante reunión, pero la próxima hagamos una simple fiesta.

—Y que nadie invite a Lavos —agregó Lucca, con una pequeña risa.

Marle cerró la puerta y se agruparon en el interior del pequeño cuarto de la posada.

—¿Creen que en serio encontrará a Schala esta vez? —preguntó. Crono se encogió de hombros en su lugar en la esquina.

—Dice que tiene una mejor idea de su localización esta vez, así que a lo mejor sí.

—Bueno¿qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Lucca por fin, sentándose en la cama junto a Marle, con un rechinido. Glenn simplemente se quedó de pie frente a ellas.

—Primero —contestó Crono—. Tenemos que ayudar a Glenn a reparar su hogar. No está en buenas condiciones.

—Y después de eso… creo que todos nos vamos a casa —agregó Marle—, y esperaremos otros años para la próxima reunión.

—O para otro problema —dijo Crono.

—Estoy segura que ya acabamos con todos —lo corrigió Marle.

—Sólo el tiempo lo dirá —replicó Lucca.

—Al menos, el tiempo está de nuestro lado —contestó Crono, jugando con las palabras.

—Sí, eso —coincidió Lucca—. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

—¿Empezar? —Marle no entendía.

—A reparar el hogar de Glenn. No quiero dormir en una posada para siempre —Lucca saltó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta.

Los otros, sin nada mejor que hacer, la siguieron.

——————————

Aquí termina "Profecías"

Iniciado: 19 de Octubre de 1998  
Terminado: 26 de Junio de 1999

————————————————————————————————————————————————

**_Títulos y "summary" originales:_**

Chrono Trigger Prophecies

With Lavos defeated, Janus is no longer Magus. But during his quest for Schala, Janus will find that Magus is not truly dead. The Prophet still lives within him, awaiting release. Janus must survive or bear witness to a dark resurrection.

Part I: False Prophet  
Chapter 1: Home Again  
Chapter 2: North Cape  
Chapter 3: Paradise Lost  
Chapter 4: Startling Coincidences  
Chapter 5: Fallen Star  
Chapter 6: Questionable Sanity  
Chapter 7: One Last Quest  
Chapter 8: Answers  
Chapter 9: Illusions and Delusions  
Chapter 10: A World of Confrontations

Part II: Dark Prophet  
Chapter 11: Accidental Retribution  
Chapter 12: The Mind's Eye  
Chapter 13: The Chase  
Chapter 14: Mystery Unsolved  
Chapter 15: Plans  
Chapter 16: Utopia  
Chapter 17: Prophecies  
Chapter 18: Puzzles and Enigmas  
Chapter 19: Invasion  
Chapter 20: Showdown

Part III: True Prophet  
Chapter 21: Royal Aftermath  
Chapter 22: Second Chance  
Chapter 23: Internal Conflict  
Chapter 24: The Truth is Out  
Chapter 25: The Plot Within  
Chapter 26: Countdown to Ragnarok  
Chapter 27: Prophecies Converging  
Chapter 28: Lavos  
Chapter 29: Magus's Stand  
Chapter 30: Resolutions

**_Story id: _**1977567

**_E-Mail del autor: _**kingjerm (usuario de Hotmail. No es partidiario de los reviews, así que ni mencionen el hecho de que la historia original tiene pocos y ésta versión tiene menos.)

COMENTARIO FINAL DE LA TRADUCTORA:

Lo que más me gusta de traducir es que puedo leer las historias que me gustan más de tres veces… je. Aclarando de paso que ninguno de los personajes del afamado juego "Chrono Trigger" es propiedad de Jerm, y mucho menos mía, y que lo único que en todo caso es propiedad de Jerm es Vili, nombre que pudiera parecer extraño y subnormal para cualquiera, pero que en realidad es el nombre de uno de los hermanos del dios Odín o Wotan, como lo conozcan, y que me enteré de eso cuando buscaba otra cosa. Punto y fin.


End file.
